virgen
by wined-16
Summary: una dulce princesa y un principe mujeriego terminan...!casados! situaciones de pasion, amor, drama y violencia se veran envueltas en esta historia intrigante lean y dejen reviews !please! !advertencia: Lemon explicito!, entre y lean x
1. virgen

Virgen

Erase una vez en un reino muy poderoso llamado eternitity un joven de ojos y cabello dorados llamado edward elric estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama tratando de olvidarse de los problemas que lo atormentaban, sintiendo un leve movimiento a su lado se trataba de una joven de cabellos pelirrojos que dormia junto a el esta se trataba de una de las tantas prostitutas que tenia a su servicio.

Ni sabia su nombre solo sabia que esta habia pasado la noche con el ya que era un hombre de 20 anos y obvio necesitaba de compania femenina resulta que era el principe de ese poderoso reino y ya que su padre (el rey) murio hace mucho tiempo fue entrenado desde pequeño para ese puesto para muy pronto convertirse en rey pero para esto necesitaba estar casado.

Luego la chica se desperto y …

-Quiero mi paga

-Toma tu paga ahora retirate por favor y no digas nada-

La chica se fue para nunca regresar satisfecha de su recompensa recibida ,rato mas tocaron la puerta y este dio acceso a entrar resultaba ser una sirvienta.

-Principe, lady dante lo busca quiere informarle algo importante-

-esta bien muchas gracias rose-

De nada principe-

Hizo una reverencia y se al chico con sus pensamientos dias atrás le informaron que debia contraer nupcias para poder ser rey…

Flashback

-claro que no-

-pues debe hacerlo si quiere reinar-

-nunca me ha interesado ese puesto asi que olvidalo-

Para dante era un verdadero fastidio lidiar con edward desde pequeño su padre se lo habia dejado a ella y no habia sido nada facil ya que su carácter era impulsivo , enojon,aninado,tozudo,orgulloso pero sobretodo mujeriego.

El desde los 16 empezo a tener cierto desenfreno sexual y con la primera que veia se acostaba. por el hecho de gobernar y por esa razon ella habia decidido casarlo a la fuerza.

-esta decidido-

-porque me obligas a hacer lo que quieres te odio-dicho esto azoto la puerta y se fue.

Dante solo suspiro y siguio con su labor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una joven de cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo escuchaba a lo que decia su madre era su cumpleanos numero 15 y a esa edad las jovencitas reciben su collar plateado el que decia que eran virgenes hasta casarse.

Esta vivia en un reino llamado destiny un hermoso reino lleno de flores de distintos colores y ella era la princesa la hermosa y deseada princesa ese dia su madre la había mandado a llamar comenzó explicándole sobre el collar pero la conversación termino en un aire completamente diferente.

-mira winry aparte del collar quiero decirte algo-

-que cosa madre-respondio la nina curiosa.

-bueno te digo que muy pronto contraeras nupcias-le dijo su madre

-que que dices? chica no podía creerlo pensaba que estaba sonando despierta.

-porque –pregunto la chica ojos ceruleos.

-bueno nuestro reino no esta muy bien económicamente asi que decidi que casandote podemos recuperar la prosperidad – termino explicando su madre.

-Bueno lo aceptare por el bien de nuestro reino-termino aceptando la joven luego abrazo a su madre y se dispuso a llorar.

-Lo siento hija de verdad hubiera negado esto pero lo hago por necesidad además solo va a ser por poco tiempo además aunque estes casada no tienen por que intimar ya les explique todo asi que no te preocupes-

La chica la miro y se sonrojo.

-o hija eres tan inocente mi nina-

Mas tarde la noche había llegado y la chica había salido del ducha después de darse un bano nocturno empezó ha reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo su madre ¿de verdad estaba bien casarse sin haberlo conocido? además por lo que le había visto era muy apuesto ese dia se lo habían mostrado en una pintura.

Flashback

-mira hija este es el príncipe-

-es a-apuesto-

La pintura mostraba al príncipe a la edad de 16 anos en pose triunfadora portando una espada y con el pecho al descubierto mostrando sus perfectos pectorales y su abdomen marcado de los entrenamientos físicos que hacia,tenia los ojos de un dorado perfecto y un pelo rubio corto.

Winry no podía creer lo bien que se veía pero ¿tendría buenos sentimientos?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el príncipe pensaba en su nueva prometida seria bella ,buen cuerpo y gentil . de lo que si estaba seguro era que no se casaria ya que el solo quiere mujeres por una noche .

Cont.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy yo y este es mi primer fanfic de fma (NOTA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO) acepto criticas y comentarios pero no tomatazos asi que ustedes deciden si lo sigo o no bayyyyyyyyyyyyy.


	2. conocerte

Conocerte

Edward estaba enojado con dante ya que esta había decidido casarlo en contra de su voluntad y eso lo atormentaba el tener que comprometerse solo había tenido relaciones pasajeras y cambiantes por tanto unirse a una persona para siempre era algo extrano.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y este resignado dio acceso a entrar. Era dante

-Edward tengo algo que decirte –

-que tienes ahora-

-bueno era para decirte que la fiesta de compromiso será dentro de dos semanas y ahí podras conocer a tu futura prometida y no olvides tratarla bien no quiero altercados-

-por favor no soy un animal-

-bueno en un sentido de la palabra por que en otro tiendes a ser salvaje-

Edward entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo debía admitir que era un poco pervertido.

Dicho esto la dama se retiro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry se encontraba en su habitación donde escucho el sonido de la puerta y dio el permiso para entrar.

-winry hija quiero informarte algo-

-si mama-

-quiero decirte que la fiesta de compromiso es dentro de dos semanas y por favor aunque no lo conozcas intenta tratarlo bien-

-si-dijo la nina un poco afligida

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche de la fiesta había llegado y se había decidido que fuera en el palacio del príncipe los empleados hicieron todo para que este quedara deslumbrante .

Había mucho revuelo ya que se encontraba muchos invitados amigos y familiares del príncipe como de la princesa quienes también habían invitado.

Un carruaje se detenia en la gran entrada de donde el conductor proseguía a abrir la puerta y bajar a las damiselas que eran nada mas y nada menos que la reina ,el rey y la princesa.

La reina lucia elegante y el rey también quien se encontraba en un viaje resolviendo asuntos con otro reino pero ya había vuelto y precisamente había sido el quien opto por casar a winry.

Pero la que de verdad lucia era winry con un hermoso vestido azul cielo el vestido llevaba un escote un poco pronunciado tenia zapatillas del mismo color y portaba una tiara de diamantes hermosísima,su cabello estaba suelto como una cascada de oro puro.

Dante los recibió amablemente

-bienvenidos a eternity-dijo dante

-gracias-respondio el rey de destiny

-asi que esta es su hija no me dijeron que era muy bonita-halago la pelinegra

-gracias-respondio la rubia-

Dicho esto dante los guio hacia la puerta de entrada del palacio esta se abrió y mostro a toda la gente que allí había de inmediato la orquesta que tocaba ceso y hubo un silencio luego anunciaron sus nombres

-y tenemos el honor de presentar a el rey la reina y la princesa rockbells-

Edward que se encontraba alistándose tenia rostro serio debido a que no quería casarse pero ni siquiera podía oponerse ya que todavía no era rey dejo de lamentarse y se dispuso a salir y dar la cara a su nueva prometida.

El anunciador vio desde la esquina de la escalera al príncipe acercándose y …

-y con ustedes el príncipe Edward elric-

Los aplausos y las trompetas no se hicieron esperar la madre de ed trisha elric quien vivía en otro reino con Alphonse su pequeño hermano de 4 anos se acercaron hacia su hijo .

-tanto tiempo hijo y al fin vas a casarte-

-bueno no fue algo que yo haya decidido mama sino fue dante-dijo el príncipe serio

-edward sabes que ella lo hace por tu bien-dijo su madre un poco desilucionada.

-¡vamos madre deja de creer esa mentira ella solo lo hace por conveniencia!-dijo el joven empezando a exaltarse

-hijo-dijo su madre un poco sorpendida pero a la vez triste.

-hermano –dijo el pequeño Alphonse hacia su hermano mayor viéndolo con un poco de miedo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano le hablara asi a su madre.

-lo siento mama-se disculpo el elric mayor-alphonse cuéntame como te ha ido con mama eh ?

-muy bien ya he aprendido muchas palabras y mama siempre juega conmigo pero también te extraño mucho-termino con ojos llorosos el castano.

-no llores ,no llores le dire a mama que te deje visitarme pronto ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el mayor .

-¡siiiiiiiii!-dijo el niño abrazando al ojidorado

Luego lyra le dijo al anunciador los nombres de los siguientes visitantes

-y con el honor de presentar al rey,la reina y la princesa rockbells del reino destiny-

Edward vio tres personas que se acercaban a el junto a lyra la verdad la reina y el rey parecían elegantes pero su hija era como una diosa ¿de verdad tiene quince anos? Su cabello su cuerpo bien formado, su cara de angel y…

-edward-lo saco de sus pensamientos la pelinegra

-eh ¿si ? –pregnto atontado-

-estos son los reyes rockbell del reino destiny y esta es tu prometida winry rockbell-los presento.

-un placer-dijo Edward

-es un honor que nuestra hija vaya a casarse con usted-agrego el rey

Winry quien se encontraba detrás de su madre miraba al rey

-un honor conocer a la reina de destiny-dicho esto tomo su mano y dio un suave beso a esta ,la reina lo veía sorprendida .

winry aun se encontraba detrás de su madre hasta que esta la llamo.

-winry presentate-dijo

-yo-yo soy la prin-princesa winry rockbell de destiny un-un placer conocerle-dijo esta con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-es todo un placer-dijo seductor el ambarino para luego tomar su delicada mano y besarla con suavidad.

-y yo soy Edward elric el príncipe de eternity-dijo por primera vez en orgullo hacia su puesto.

Luego todos se dirigieron a la mesa para cenar .

-asi que ¿ya eres mayor Edward-pregunto la madre de winry

-si tengo veinte anos-dijo el muchacho

-winry tiene quince solo cinco anos de diferencia-agrego el rey

-edward que tal si llevas a winry a conocer su nuevo hogar-propuso lyra.

-esta bien si la hermosa princesa esta de acuerdo-dijo el hombre.

-s-s-si-dijo cohibida la nina debido a la ardiente mirada que tenia ed sobre su cuerpo.

-vamos-dicho esto Edward tomo la mano de winry y se alejaron del lugar.

Cont…

Sorry,sorry,sorry en el primer capitulo cometi bastantes faltas ortográficas y hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo siento ¡ah! Y un feliz ano nuevo a todos. esta vez lo hice mas largo

Besitos dejen review


	3. inocencia

Inocencia

El príncipe guiaba a la princesa por el palacio este era hermoso lleno de pinturas finas ,vasijas antiguas ,las paredes eran de colores oscuros al igual que el palacio este era de un estilo gótico y sombrío la princesa evitaba mirar al príncipe ya que estaba ruborizada por la acción anterior de este.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al hermoso balcón donde la princesa contemplaba el cielo decorado de estrellas era hermoso verlo en un movimiento brusco movió el brazo y se le callo su tan preciada pulsera sin darse cuenta de ello el príncipe no estaba mirando precisamente al cielo sino al cuerpo de su futura esposa era tan excitante mirarla una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarla con el desnudos en su cama haciéndole el amor despejo esos pensamientos morbosos de su cabeza a penas la había conocido además era una niña y el ya era un hombre no podía.

Así que busco un tema de conversación para despejar sus perversiones.

-entonces tienes 15-dijo

-bueno la verdad los acabo de cumplir hace dos semanas atrás-comento la ojos celestes.

-ya entiendo y cuéntame mas sobre ti ahora que estamos en privado-dijo el rubio.

-yo –bueno no hay mucho que decir mis gustos son pintar bocetos leer, cocinar y me gustan mucho las flores-dijo dulcemente la princesa.

-gustos exquisitos de personas exquisitas-halago el príncipe haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

-¿y-y que hay de usted? si-si puedo saberlo mi señor-se excuso tímidamente.

-bueno en cuanto a mi me gusta mucho hacer ejercicio al aire libre , nadar , tocar el piano y leer-dijo el rubio

-usted es muy talentoso-aclaro

-bueno inri yo quiero decirte algo-confeso el hombre

-adelante-

-yo-yo no quiero casarme contigo ¿sabes?-dijo

-bueno precisamente esa idea no me agrado mucho sin ofender –dijo

-bueno yo deseo que nos casemos solo para cumplir una cosa y es que lyra ya no me controle mas-afirmo seguro.

-se refiere a la mujer que nos escolto hacia usted ¿verdad?

- si y por cierto esta pulsera ¿es tuya?-pregunto recogiendo el objeto del suelo.

-si gracias-agradeció la jovencita

El muchacho se fijo que tenia unas palabras grabadas "pureza" "inocencia" "castidad" es lo único" se extraño así que no dudo y le pregunto a su prometida.

-y ¿que significan esas palabras en la pulsera?-indago

-bueno en mi reino se respeta mucho la castidad en las jóvenes y a partir de nuestro quinceavo cumpleaños se nos da esta pulsera que nos recuerda que debemos permanecer vírgenes hasta las nupcias sino seremos desterradas para siempre del reino. Concluyo la muchacha con preocupación

-bueno será mejor que volvamos con los demás no te parece-propuso

-si-dijo ella alegre

Los dos volvieron hacia donde los demás el príncipe se encontraba pensando en lo que le había contado la princesa en verdad ahora si que no podía hacerla su mujer ya que no quería casarse y si deciden separarse ella tendrá que volver a su reino entonces la desterrarían

Seguía pensando hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡hermano!-grito el pequeño al abalanzándose hacia su hermano mayor quien lo recibió gustoso.

-alphonse soy yo o te estas haciendo mas grande y fuerte ¿eh muchacho?-bromeo el mayor.

-es que bebo mucha leche hermano y algún día seré tan fuerte y grande como tu –dijo con mucha seguridad y risueño.

winry veía conmovida el amor fraternal que compartían Edward y su pequeño hermano su esposo iba a ser un gran padre amable.

-hermano y ¿quien es ella? Acaso es con la que te vas a casar-adivino el niño

-si, ella es winry rockbell es mi prometida-la presento

-hola pequeño- se agacho winry para saludarlo.

-hola-dijo alegre

-¿Cómo te llamas-pregunto la princesa

-alphonse elric-contesto

-y ¿que edad tienes?-pregunto la rubia

-tengo -eh-conto sus deditos -cuatro-dijo finalmente

-ya eres todo un hombrecito, eres muy apuesto-lo halago

Esto hizo sonrojar al infante quien también la halago

-y tu eres muy linda –

-gracias al puedo decirte al ¿verdad?-pregunto

El solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-¡oh eres tan lindo!-dicho esto lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-eres muy buena de seguro tu y mi hermano tendrán muchos bebes entonces yo podre hacerles compañía jugar y ensenarles mucho-añadió el castaño inocentemente.

Esto último hizo sonrojar a ed y winry al instante Alphonse los miraba sin entender.

-¡alphonse!-llamaba una mujer -¡alphonse ¿donde estas?!-volvió y lo llamo hasta que lo diviso junto con Edward y otra persona se acerco y …

-alphonse no te vallas de mi lado me tenias tan preocupada-lo reprendió

-lo siento mami-se disculpo el menor

-hola de nuevo Edward-saludo trisha alegremente

-hola mama-dijo el rubio

-y ¿Quién es esta linda niña?-pregunto

-o si mama ella es winry rockbell, mi prometida-la presento

-es un honor conocerle reina trisha-hizo una reverencia la rubia ojiazul

-¡oh! Edward pero si es un ángel-aclamo la castaña tomando a la rubia de las mejillas

-gra-gracias-agradeció la niña un poco sonrojada por el halago

-si es un ángel caído del cielo-dijo el rubio creyendo que lo había pensado

-hermano eres un picaron-dijo burlón el pequeñito

-¡silencio al!-exclamo el rubio ruborizado

-al no digas eso-dijo apenada winry-

Al momento apareció lyra estaba buscando ed

-edward y la princesa winry deben ir al salón para que se anuncie el compromiso-dijo lyra

-bueno vamos winry ¿si?-tomo su mano y se dirigieron al salón principal seguidos por los demás

Alphonse y trisha se sentaron con lyra en la mesa real para ver la presentación junto con todos los invitados que veían expectantes.

¡y con ustedes el príncipe Edward elric y winry rockbell futuros gobernantes de eternity!-anunciaron

Todos los invitados aplaudieron deseándoles lo mejor en la futura boda que se aproximaba y en la coronación del príncipe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡LO SIENTO ,LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO EN LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE SEGURO RECIBIRE TANTOS TOMATAZOS QUE MI PIEL BLANCA SE VOLVERA ROJA PERO ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAP ME LLEGUEN BUENOS YA QUE ARREGLE ESE HORRIBLE PROBLEMA CON LA ORTOGRAFIA Y LOS ACENTOS.!AGRDECIMIENTOS A HIKARUGIRL QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN LEER Y POSTEAR SU COMENT GRACIAS ! DE VERDAD Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES TU FIC QUE ME MUERO DE SUSPENSO. AH Y SE ME OLVIDABA QUE SI ERES MENOR MEJOR NO LEAS YA QUE HABRA ESCENAS CALIENTES Y EXPLICITAS (PERVERT) SI DEBEN PENSAR ESO DE MI.


	4. la boda esperada,deseos desatados

Gracias, gracias ,gracias por sus consejos a hikarugirl por su gran apoyo y Viridiana como me voy a enojar si acepto de todo te lo agradezco muchísimo por tus consejos. ahora creo que ya le entre

Disclaimer: algo que no puse en los tres primeros capítulos y es que fma no es mío sino de la maestra arakawa pero si lo fuera ya me hubiera casado con (se tapa la boca) mejor lean ya. . !

"cuando están pensando"

X xxxxxxxxxxx cambio de escena

-cuando hablan-

La gran boda, deseos desatados

Luego del anuncio la fiesta transcurrió normalmente, se empezó a bailar en el salón pero tanto el príncipe como la princesa al parecer estaban o tímidos o pensativos ni siquiera se había escuchado hablar a ninguno de los dos y así transcurrió toda la fiesta sin ningún comentario por parte de los rubios.

Ya la fiesta había terminado y Le tocaba la hora de irse a los reyes de destiny estos se despidieron de Edward y los demás amablemente y se fueron, la rubia no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo cuando se despidió del príncipe ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto? si ella misma sabia que no deseaba casarse con el, si era solo para ayudar a su reino en crisis.

En todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en el ojidorado cada vez que hacia eso se recriminaba negándose a esos sentimientos y además el de seguro habrá pensado que era una niña y no una mujer como el se merece incluso cuando llego a su casa seguía pensando cuando se durmió solo lo tenia a el en sueños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo mismo pasaba con el joven ojos miel no podía sacarse a winry de la cabeza simplemente no podía y aunque se negara, algo en su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Así paso toda la noche pensando en ella y hasta tuvo que ir al baño a enfriarse debido a los no tan inocentes pensamientos que tenia.

Flashback

Edward estaba durmiendo pensando en Winry ,su cuerpo ,su rostro y todo de ella y de pronto y sin avisar sintió un gran estimulo en si entrepierna lo que lo llevo a ir al baño .

-Dios mío pero que me esta pasando no puedo dejar de pensar en esta niña –dijo exasperado-no, debe ser que he bebido de mas y sueno estas tonterías-recrimino

Luego se dio un baño y se volvió a dormir pero no se quito a winry de la cabeza.

Fin del flashback

Ya había amanecido en el palacio de los Elric en una habitación se encontraba Edward siendo medido por las costureras reales quienes se estaban esmerando en hacer que el traje le quedara a la medida.

-¡ouch!-exclamo adolorido el príncipe por un pinchazo que había recibido-¡odio esto!-grito enfadado

-Edward no te muevas por favor que te están midiendo –dijo Trisha reprendiéndolo quien estaba con el pequeño Alphonse en la habitación-"todavía es un niño"-pensó esta

-Es cierto hermano no deberías ser tan cascarrabias-regañó Alphonse todavía jugando-además que crees que pensaría Winry si te viera hacer esos berrinches-.

Edward lo miro como es que ese niño podía ser tan bocón luego vio a su madre quien tenia una sonrisa picara y esta le dijo

-Si Ed que crees que piense Winry si te ve así-dijo-además eres demasiado hombrecito para estar haciendo esas cosas-concluyo

-¡Vamos mama no digas tonterías-dijo sonrojado-¡ouch!-se quejo

-¡Esta listo!-dijo orgullosa una de las costurera-ahora ya puede ir como se debe príncipe Edward , ahora si que le va a gustar a la princesa-prosiguió

-¡Les ha quedado perfecto chicas!-exclamo asombrada trisha con los resultados del arreglo-ahora si que el traje esta a su medida-siguió diciendo la castaña.

¡Wau hermano que bien te ves!-exclamo Al-¿de verdad eres tu?-pregunto asombrado

-claro Al no seas tonto quien mas seria-le reprocho extrañado-que voy a hacer contigo-exclamo

-pero que haces allí parado Ed mírate-le dijo su madre –vamos o que ¿tienes vergüenza?-pregunto picara.

-si, si, si-respondió con desgana el futuro rey, se bajo de la sillita de donde le estaban midiendo y se puso frente al espejo debía admitir que lucia guapo y no era por presumir, su traje era negro lo hacia lucir muy elegante y varonil y como era el mayor que Winry la costumbre era que en los hombres si era mayor que la mujer debía ir de negro y la mujer que era pura debía ir de blanco sino podía ir con azul cielo o crema claro.

-Si me veo bastante bien lo lamento por las pobres mujeres que me perderán-dijo el rubio orgulloso-"y con las que no tendré oportunidad de acostarme" pensó un poco molesto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en destiny una rubia estaba impaciente ya que le habían informado que su abuela la duquesa pinaco rockbell iba a visitarla para ir a su boda y también para ver como estaba su nieta.

Oyó el sonido de un carruaje y rápidamente abrió la puerta esperando que fuera su abuela quien estuviera del otro lado.

-¡winry mi niña! ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto la anciana quien tenia un traje elegante hecho a la medida de su cuerpo pequeño.

-bien-le respondió alegre la rubia-¿y tu abuelita?-le pregunto

-bien ,bien lamento no haber podido estar contigo en tu cumpleaños-se disculpo la anciana con su nieta-pero te he traído algo especial-le dijo

-hay abuela no te preocupes ,y ¿que me trajiste?-pregunto emocionada-¡ah! Ya se debe de ser un relicario, o un vestido, o…-iba a seguir pero la anciana la interrumpió.

-Mira, esto es un diario para que escribas todo lo que te pase y todos los pensamientos que tengas-le dijo-además así siempre me tendrás contigo-concluyo

-vamos abuela no necesito de un diario para acordarme de ti-le dijo la rubia-sabes que te quiero muchísimo-la abrazo.

- Winry ¿ya lo conociste?-pregunto intrigada la anciana a su nieta , esta lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y sonrojarse notablemente.

-Eso significa un si-dijo sabia la mujer de edad avanzada-entonces debe ser apuesto-agrego

- Abuela yo en verdad no quiero casarme ,no estoy preparada para eso solo lo acepte porque el reino esta en dificultades financieras y casándome con el príncipe de eternity podremos prosperar-finalizo la rubia con tristeza.

-Bueno winry por lo que veo ya recibiste la pulsera, entonces te aconsejo que si en algún momento piensan separarse no permitas que te haga nada ya que si lo haces y vuelves aquí lo descubrirán y no quiero pensar en lo que pasara-termino diciendo Pinako preocupada.

-Bueno voy a intentar hacer lo que pueda abuela, "pero es que el rey es tan apuesto"-penso la ojiazul lo que hizo que esta terminara sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba.

- winry cariño ¿donde esta tu vestido?-pregunto, la rubia iba a contestar pero alguien interrumpió.

-¡mama!-exclamo la madre de winry-no pensé que llegarías tan pronto, me alegro de que estés aquí en este preciso momento ya que las costureras reales terminaron el vestido de winry-dijo esta

-¡pues vamos a verlo!-dijo pinako-de seguro le quedara hermoso a winry-dijo esta tomandole la mano a la ya nombrada.

Después de revisarle el vestido a winry para que le quedara a la medida tanto la madre de winry como pinako miraban a winry con su vestido puesto era hermoso ,color blanco con detalles al final .

Solo faltaban pocas semanas para la gran boda todos esperaban ese momento con ansias excepto los dos rubios ya que estos no tenían ninguna intención de casarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y al fin había llegado el día todo el reino estaba invitado a ese gran evento había un gran revuelo , el evento se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia de Eternity esta iglesia era grande y bonita, ya había un gran numero de personas en el lugar, el sacerdote ya había llegado solo faltaba la presencia de los novios .

Una mujer castaña le estaba dando los últimos detalles al traje que llevaba el joven príncipe junto a Alphonse quien estaba mirando.

-como pasa el tiempo, antes dándote de comer y ahora viéndote convertirte en un hombre-dijo trisha con lagrimas en los ojos –me hubiera alegrado que tu padre estuviera aquí para verte-termino rompiendo en llanto.

¡Mama!-dijeron los Elric al unísono-no llores- dijo Alphonse también comenzando a llorar-nosotros siempre estaremos contigo-dijo Ed apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Ahora será mejor que sigamos-dijo invitando a Alphonse a adelantarse-vamos Ed-dijo esta hacia su hijo mayor un poco afligida

-y Ed-lo llamo-estoy orgullosa de ti -le dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas cariñosa para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente a su hijo.

-mama-respondió este asombrado para luego seguir a su madre y a su pequeño hermanito que para el era a quienes consideraban sus dos grandes tesoros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry estaba muy nerviosa ya estaba lista, su madre y su abuela la acompañaban estas hablaban de lo mucho que winry había crecido aunque se sintieron mal al ver a la niña afligida no se veía para nada feliz al tener que casarse con alguien que no amaba.

Ed esperaba a su futura esposa, el nerviosismo de no verla llegar lo estaba matando Alphonse y trisha lo miraban con cara burlona desde sus asentos en verdad era gracioso verlo tan nervioso

La marcha nupcial empezó a tocar, de la mano de su padre llegaba winry con mirada triste y su padre con aire orgulloso y triunfador debido a que ya tenía el problema de las deudas y crisis resuelto al efectuarse la boda.

Para ed ,winry parecía un ángel con su cabello rubio recogido en rizos dejando que dos hermosos mechones sobresalieran su maquillaje no muy excesivo pero le resaltaba su hermosura y si vestido con un hermoso escote y espalda descubierta.

El rey de destiny le entrego a su hija a Edward quien la puso a su lado, la ceremonia transcurrió normalmente y finalizo con las ultimas palabras del sacerdote

-puede besar a la novia-dijo

Edward y winry se pusieron de frente mirándose ojos azul con ojos dorados,Ed puso su mano en los hombros de Winry tuvo que bajarse un poco para alcanzar su cara el príncipe no quería besarla en contra de su voluntad y la princesita sonrojada al ver esto cerro sus ojos como accediendo ,así que el príncipe procedió y la beso.

Todos aplaudieron ante este acto pero los dos rubios en lugar de sentirse felices se sentían bastante confundidos era un sentimiento que no sabían descifrar.

Los rubios se encontraban saludando a las personas quienes les deseaban felicidad pero de seguro eso no seria así.

Luego fue la fiesta de bodas luego de abrir el baile los recién casados se sentaron en sus mesas y en lugar de poder charlar y conocerse mejor no decían palabra alguna la fiesta había terminado y el carruaje de los recién casados se dirigía hacia al palacio del príncipe Winry se encontraba asustada ya que seria su primera noche juntos y ella no quería empezó a llorar en silencio Edward la miro pero no tenia que ser un genio para saber que era debido a lo que pasaria.

Cont…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BUENO YA FUE LA BODA Y AHORA QUE PASARA ENTRE ESTOS DOS RUBIOS NO LO SABEMOS ¡AH! Y UNA ACLARACION PARA REFERIRME A DANTE TAMBIEN LO HICE POR LYRA ASI QUE SI EN UNO Y OTRO CAPITULO VEN NOMBRES DISTINTOS SE REFIERE AL MISMO PERSONAJE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEWS

BESOS …. WINED CHAITO ^^!


	5. causa y efecto, ley primordial

Bueno, bueno a petición vengo con la actualización en este capitulo va haber un Ed pasado de copas y que hará de las suyas adivinen con quien…

Disclaimer : vuelvo y repito fma is not mine pero si lo fuera me hubiera casado con Edward (¡demonios! Ya solté la sopa o como dirían en mi país desafine ) .! no hagan caso a las palabras de una escritora loca ¡:D!

CAUSA Y EFECTO LEY PRIMORDIAL

Edward la miro y no tenia que ser un genio para saber que era debido a el en verdad quería consolarla así que…

-¿Por qué lloras?-trato de sonar lo mas amable posible-en verdad te verías mas linda si sonrieras en lugar de llorar-dijo con una dulce sonrisa que a la princesa derritió como un helado en el sol.

-es que…-no sabía como decirle así que le dijo-extraño a mi mama y papa- en parte era verdad ya que tendría que vivir en el palacio de eternity a partir de ahora.

-pero esa no es la única razón ¿verdad?–dijo sabiéndolo de antemano que era por el pero aun así decidió seguir preguntando.

-bueno también es por…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero tenia que ser sincera mentir no era su fuerte-por usted-finalizo para luego explotar en llanto segura de que el príncipe la odiaría por eso.

-pero acaso te he hecho algo dime-pregunto –ni siquiera veo el por que de ello-finalizo

-lo siento pero es que como sabe en la noche de luna de miel los recién casados acostumbran a….-pero antes de terminar esta se sonrojo terriblemente –usted sabe.

Edward entendió y le dijo-mira tu sabes que no deseaba casarme contigo ya te lo dije, y segundo aunque hubiera querido no lo hubiera hecho a menos que tu hubieras querido ¿entiendes?, no se por que todo el mundo cree que soy un pervertido-finalizo el Elric inconscientemente.

La princesa rio terriblemente sonrojada pero divertida por como este lo dijo, Edward apenado por lo que había dicho se movió al lado contrario de la princesa para que esta no viera su sonrojo se extraño porque el no solía actuar así con las mujeres, el siempre había sido un seductor.

-Ves, luces mas hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras-le dijo este divertido para luego observar a la princesa mas sonrojada que antes en verdad era hermoso ver esas dos mejillas tenidas de ese rosado tan claro.

El carruaje se detuvo en el gran portón del palacio dejando ver a lyra y a su espalda un gran número de sirvientes lo más probable para recoger las pertenencias de la rubia que se encontraba en la parte trasera del carruaje.

-Bienvenida princesa Winry espero que se sienta en casa y haremos todo lo posible para que su permanencia aquí sea grata-le dijo Lyra amablemente a Winry quien agradeció la cortesía recibida-y nuestros empleados no dudaran en ayudarle en cualquier percance que tenga ,vamos chicos saluden-los alentó

¡Es un honor conocerla princesa Winry ,si necesita algo no dudaremos en servirle!-dijeron al unisonó tanto las numerosas mucamas como los muchos sirvientes haciendo reverencia.

-gracias-volvió a decir la rubia con una sonrisa sincera y hermosa

Edward miraba embelesado a Winry era tan amable, cortes y sincera que…un momento no la amaba entonces por que pensaba tanto en ella esto lo hizo confundirse y adoptar un rostro serio.

-Edward te vas a quedar allí o no vas a acompañar a tu esposa hacia su habitación –término diciendo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-si-dijo este molesto con Lyra -"¿Cuál era su problema?-"Pensó a lo ultimo-"lo hace por molestar"-dijo en su mente el príncipe.

Luego de que lo dejaran todo en la habitación asignada a la princesa a orden del príncipe todos se habían retirado dejando a Winry sola

-"el rey fue tan considerado conmigo, ni siquiera se enojo"-pensó la chica acomodando sus prendas en la gaveta-el diario-recordó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al acordarse de su abuela la extrañaba tanto.

-es muy hermoso-dijo al haberse fijado mejor en el diseño del diario, era rosa con detalles de lentejuelas en el centro en forma de corazón, se sentó en un escritorio busco una pluma la mojo con tinta y empezó a escribir

Querido diario:

Hoy es mi primera noche en Eternity y siento que extraño a mi familia muchísimo allá en Destiny. En verdad es raro estar lejos de tu hogar aquí me recibieron muy bien y me hicieron sentir como en mi casa pero aun así no puedo evitar estar triste, oficialmente estoy casada con Edward sentía miedo sobre lo que pensara de mi cuando le dije que no quería ser suya pero en verdad me sentí aliviada por lo considerado que fue conmigo en verdad es muy bueno pero siento que es un poco solitario y amargado el ¿siempre habrá sido así? Me pregunto.

Winry rockbell.

Luego de escribir puso el diario en su lugar, en la gaveta busco su prenda de dormir se la puso se acostó yendo a los brazos de Morfeo enseguida y sin quererlo pensó en el príncipe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Edward cansado de tan tedioso viaje se sentó en su sillón era tan solitaria esa habitación con colores oscuros y grises no había luz ya que no había tenido deseo de encender los candelabros que iluminaban el recinto se acordó de unas bebidas que tenia guardadas en el armario lo abrió este contenían botellas de licor y cuando tenia deseos de beber siempre las tenia ahí cuando estaba a punto de abrir una escucho que tocaban a su puerta la persona que apareció detrás de ella era nada mas y nada menos que Lyra .

-que quieres ahora-le dijo ed. en un tono fastidiado-¿vienes a molestarme otra vez?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-yo solo quería verte ¿ahí algo de malo en eso?-pregunto también con tono sarcástico

-¡jajaja! No me hagas reír y ¿desde cuando nació esa repentina preocupación por mi?-pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo

-bueno es que ahora que estas casado debo de velar por mis intereses, ¿no crees?-cuestiono-y por cierto por que no quisiste compartir a habitación con Winry si se supone que esta era su noche de bodas-termino diciendo con una sonrisa malvada.

-bueno porque en primera no amo a esa mujer o mejor dicho niña porque eso es lo que es para mi una niña y segundo crees que voy a estar acostándome con la primera que se me aparezca-concluyo

-acaso el gran Edward no quiere estar con una mujer creo que debo estar sonando despierta-dijo

-si acaso supieras el numero de mujeres con las que he estado no estarías hablando- dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante

-vamos después de mi ¿cuantas han sido?-pregunto-además creo que nunca habrá una mujer como yo-dijo esta seductoramente.

-vamos lo de esa noche fue simplemente un error nunca debí haber dejado que te llevaras mi castidad, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí de eso-finalizo.

Luego de decir esto abrió la botella de licor y lo vacio en una copa que tenia en la mano y bebió todo su contenido Lyra solo lo miraba para luego agregar.

-me puedes servir un poco-dijo sacando una copa de un armario.

-y esa novedad tu y la bebida-dijo este con socarronería- siempre eras tu la que decía que la bebida me hacia daño -termino diciendo el Elric.

-bueno no esta mal que de vez en cuando uno varié la rutina-dijo esta con cara maliciosa.

Edward solo suspiro y sirvió el contenido en la copa dándoselo a la mujer en esto se pasaron el tiempo en beber licor hasta que Edward ya afectado por el alcohol al ver a Lyra sintió una necesidad de ella y esta se vio por lo mismo con la vieja excusa de que querían recordar los viejos tiempos en un momento repentino Ed la beso violentamente y al mismo tiempo adentrando su lengua pidiendo permiso, esta gustosa le dio acceso y ambas lenguas se encontraron empezando una competencia en la que Edward era quien estaba ganando, Ed condujo a Lyra hacia su cama acariciando todo su cuerpo en el momento ambos cayeron en esta, Ed encima de esta, eso era el preludio a una noche de pura lujuria pero no amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era temprano en la mañana y un ruido en la parte de abajo despertó a la princesa quien dormía plácidamente en su recamara con un poco de molestia se levanto se aseo y luego se vistió con uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos mas tarde bajo al jardín que era sin duda alguna mas grande que el de su propio palacio este tenia hermosas flores algo que en el que estaba ahora no poseía luego logro divisar a Lyra con rostro enojado pero aun así decidió hablarle.

-Bu-buenos días señorita Lyra-saludo esta un poco temerosa-¿co-como esta?-pregunto amablemente

-bien ¿ha visto a Edward?-pregunto en un tono seco para luego mirar a la chica quien movió la cabeza los lados en señal de negación-bueno, si lo ves dile que necesito hablar con el-dijo para luego seguir-ah y se me olvidaba aquí se desayuna a las siete de la mañana, se merienda a las doce del mediodía y se cena a las seis en de la tarde, se me había olvidado decírselo ahora esta avisada. y dicho esto se retiro dejando a la chica sola.

Esta no tenía hambre así que decidió seguir caminando un rato mas hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos y decidió averiguar que era para su sorpresa se trataba del futuro rey quien se encontraba entrenando haciendo abdominales con el pecho descubierto en verdad se veía tan varonil y guapo esto hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora iba a irse pero piso una ramita que había en el suelo esto hizo que el príncipe volteara, Winry trato de esconderse pero fue inútil el príncipe ya la había visto quería pensar como se disculparía por su interrupción en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta que el príncipe se acercaba hacia ella semidesnudo ella se sonrojo y retrocedió el se acerco lo suficiente como para notar el adorable sonrojo que tenia la niña en su rostro por su parte Winry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del príncipe este la miro a la cara :

-¿por que te escondías de mi?-le pregunto el rubio a la chica que se encontraba mirándolo.

-Bu-bueno yo no quise interrumpirlo solo pasaba por aquí y…-dijo esta antes de que un ruido en su estomago la interrumpiera la princesa parecía un tomate rubio-lo siento yo…-pero antes de que pudiera terminare este la callo poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-no tienes nada que perdonar, parece que no has desayunado vamos ven a escoltarte hacia el comedor- dicho esto busco su camisa se la puso y fueron directo al comedor.

El príncipe ordeno que se le sirviera el desayuno que consistía en un pedazo del pan más fino, mantequilla de la más deliciosa y jugo del más fresco acompañado de una fresca ensalada.

La sirvienta le sirvió el susodicho desayuno, la niña miraba un poco avergonzada al príncipe.

-vamos come-la alentó el Edward a lo que ella solo opto por comer y se maravillo ante el delicioso sabor que tenia.

-¿que te parece?-le cuestiono el hombre con una sonrisa tan hermosa a ojos de la princesa.

-¡esta delicioso!-exclamo con sinceridad la chica luego hubo terminado el desayuno una de las mucamas lo recogió dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-y dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara aunque al acordarse de lo acontecido con Lyra la noche anterior no se sintió igual se sentía una basura.

-si en verdad me siento mejor y gracias por ser tan comprensivo y amable conmigo-le dijo esta con una de sus sonrisas que lo derretían.

Ed se confundió ante esto y decidió retirarse dejando a la princesa confundida esta también se retiro y se fue a su recamara para repasar algunas cosas abrió su diario para escribir sus mas preciados pensamientos.

Querido diario:

No entendí la acción del príncipe ya que primero se me insinúa y luego se comporta distante en verdad no lo entiendo pero cuando lo vi haciendo ejercicio sin esa estorbosa camisa mi pequeño corazón se estremeció de alegría, me atrevo a decir que me he enamorado de Edward desde la noche en que nos conocimos no puedo dejar de pensar en el, cuando nos besamos en la boda sentí un sentimiento que no sabia descifrar pero ahora si, ese sentimiento era ¿amor?....

Winry rockbell.

Y escrito esto saco su cuaderno de bocetos y empezó a dibujar el paisaje tan hermoso que había afuera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward se encontraba confundido por lo que la princesa le dijo en el comedor, en verdad era tan buena persona y el tan sucio al haberse acostado con esa mujer de verdad el alcohol lo cegó y cuando despertó se sintió la peor cosa del mundo se sintió un traidor aunque no sabia por que si se supone que Winry no significaba nada para el o ¿si?, no definitivamente Winry solo era su esposa por titulo pero … es que sentía algo tan especial por ella, que podía llegar a decir que estaba enamorado ….si ya no puede negarlo esta enamorado de Winry y va a conquistarla iba a seguir en sus cavilaciones hasta que…

-¡Edward!-le grito Lyra entrando repentinamente al cuarto de este-¡eres un desgraciado!-lo insulto.

Flashback

Edward se despertó sentía un gran dolor de cabeza cuando repentinamente se acordó de la noche anterior en verdad se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y mas ahora con la persona que mas odiaba en eso se despertó Lyra y…

-hola Ed-le dijo esta con descaro, él príncipe la miro con rencor-¿que pasa? ¿Estas decepcionado de mi?-le pregunto lujuriosa.

-vamos Lyra solo fue un error había bebido demasiado, ya nunca me involucrare contigo-le contesto.

-vamos porque no te casas conmigo y dejas a esa chiquilla tonta-le dijo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que Edward la halo de un brazo lastimándola.

-¡no hables así de Winry!-le grito furioso haciendo mas fuerza en el agarre que le tenia a Lyra.

-o vamos no me digas que te has enamorado de esa zorrita acaso ¿!ya empezó a coquetearte?!-le pregunto furiosa y exasperada.

-vuelves a insultar a Winry , no respondo Lyra y si estoy enamorado de ella además tu y yo nunca fuimos algo solo fue una noche, nada mas y que hipocresía la tuya que precisamente ahora que me case y que me coronaran como rey vuelvas a interesarte por mi, deja de ser tan falsa eso solo es interés-le grito.

Dicho esto se vistió para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta definitivamente confundido porque le dijo que estaba enamorado de Winry eso o hizo enojarse mejor prefirió irse a desayunar para luego ejercitarse un poco necesitaba pensar…

Por su parte Lyra estaba enojada pero se juro asi misma que iba a ser reina para poder gobernar aunque sea lo último que haga.

Fin flashback

-y ahora que quieres-le grito Edward en tono verdaderamente molesto por la irrupción.

-como preguntas después de que casi me golpeas esta mañana-dijo falsamente indignada.

-deja de mentir sabes que eso no es verdad solo te puse en tu puesto, no puedes estar insultando a las personas así y mucho menos a Winry-se explico.

Lyra soltó una carcajada para luego decir-te enamoraste de ese chiquilla no puedo creer que prefieras a esa niña que a mi una mujer completa en todos los sentidos-dijo con arrogancia.

-lo que mas me gusta de winry es que es inocente y pura y aunque sea virgen aun así la amo ¿entendiste?-le pregunto franco.

-bueno eso lo veremos Edward Elric-le amenazo saliendo de la habitación tenia ya un plan en mente pero los dejaría en paz por ahora que disfruten por que después los dos sufrirán terriblemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno he aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado

Chaito wined


	6. Lo que provocas en mi , al fin lo acepto

HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR FIN SALI DE UNOS EXAMENES PENDIENTES EN VERDAD ESTOY HAPPY Y EN CUANTO A REVIEWS LE AGRADEZCO A HIKARUGIRL POR SU APOYO (ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES TU FIC AMIGA, QUE ESTA BUENISIMO) COMO DECIA NO LOS ABURRO MAS CON MIS PORQUERIAS Y ¡A LEER!

DISCLAIMER: FMA NO ES MIO SINO ¿CREEN QUE ESCRIBIRIA ESTAS COSAS?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

la gran coronación ,lo que provocas en mi.

Lyra juro vengarse tenia un plan en mente tenia que jugar muy bien sus cartas, por el momento decidió ir a hacer algunos pendientes que tenia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward estaba mas que enojado con esa mujer aun seguía sin entender como pudo caer tan bajo acostándose con ella en verdad se sentía asqueroso en esos momentos pensó en Winry, en su sonrisa, sus cabellos de oro, su bella figura de niña en verdad lo volvía loco intento sacarla de su mente así que fue a la biblioteca, buscó un libro y empezó a leer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto cierta rubia dibujaba el paisaje de ese hermoso palacio aunque se sentía un poco aburrida ya que no había mucho que hacer allí decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco recordaba cuando en su reino solía correr en el amplio horizonte de su palacio junto a su hermoso perro Den y su primo Roy cuando iba a visitarla también de su abuela y sus padres los extrañaba a todos

Tanto así que una lagrima traicionera se escapo de uno de sus hermosos ojos se la limpio y siguió con su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward estaba muy entretenido con el libro en verdad era interesante se trataba de la ciencia una extraña y nueva cultura pero igual de interesante, se encontraba bastante intrigado.

Mientras Winry se encontraba buscando un libro sobre botánica para poder inspirarse y hacer bocetos hasta que encontró uno de hermosas flores en una repisa del librero pero como estaba alto no lo alcanzaba y tuvo que inclinarse hacia arriba no logrando su objetivo y provocando que su cuaderno de bocetos se cayera haciendo mucho estruendo sacando de su entretenimiento a cierto rubio que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Edward volteo y lo que vio fue nada mas y nada menos que a la hermosa "mujer" que lo volvía loco de amor estaba agachada recogiendo algunos libros, dejo su lectura para ayudar a su esposa.

-¿te ayudo?-le pregunto el príncipe con gesto amable y caballeroso.

-no…no es necesario en verdad yo puedo hacerlo-se disculpo su bella esposa.

-no si es un placer ayudarte-la calmo-en verdad son hermosos tus dibujos al igual que tu-la halago con mirada seductora y sensual.

-gra…gracias su majestad en verdad es muy amable-le respondió con sus mejillas en un bello tono carmín.

-y ¿que hacías que se te cayeron todos esos libros?-le pregunto mientras se dirigían hacia una mesa para así sentarse y poder charlar mejor.

-es que estaba buscando un libro en la repisa sobre flores para poder dibujarlas pero se encontraba muy alta y me incline a alcanzarla pero no pude y se me cayeron mis hojas y mi cuaderno de bocetos-termino diciendo la ojiceleste con una hermosa sonrisa.

-en verdad eres muy linda quisiera conocerte mas que te gusta que no te gusta sabes quisiera…ser tu amigo mientras estemos "casados"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-y que te pasa que te noto tan afligida?-le pregunto en tono cariñoso y preocupado.

-bueno en verdad extraño estar en mi reino junto con mi familia es…decir no es que no me guste estar aquí sino…-iba a seguir explicándose pero el príncipe la interrumpió.

-lo se, lo se, en verdad comprendo lo que dices mas que nunca yo se mejor que nadie que es estar sin tu familia-dijo triste el ojimiel.

-príncipe si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué su madre y Alphonse no viven aquí?-pregunto un poco tímida la rubia.

-bueno luego del nacimiento de Alphonse ella prefirió irse a otro reino quería que me fuera con ella pero yo me negué a hacerlo en verdad no podía dejar este reino sin protección-dijo para luego seguir-comprendió muy bien y se lo agradecí rotundamente aunque en verdad nunca me intereso llegar a ser rey ni nada de eso.

-y ¿su padre es decir el antiguo rey?-pregunto curiosa y expectante a la vez.

-bueno el…..-pero antes de terminar se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta principal de la biblioteca luego se vio abrirse y darle vista a Lyra quien no se encontraba muy a gusto al ver a los dos rubios juntos.

-Edward ven conmigo necesitamos hablar sobre algunos asuntos sobre tu coronación, entré otras cosas en privado-dirigiendo su vista hacia winry quien la miraba temerosa en cuanto Ed la miraba con rencor y odio.

-bueno Winry nos veremos luego ¿esta bien?-dicho esto sintió una calidez interior que hizo que besara a la princesa en la frente para luego pararse y seguir a Lyra quien se veía con cara de pocos amigos al ver este hecho los dos se retiraron dejando a una Winry confundida, sonrojada y ¿feliz?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el despacho del rey se encontraban Lyra y el príncipe planeando todo para la coronación quien se encontraba escuchando a Lyra leer todos los pasos para que esta se llevara a cabo, la mujer dejo la lectura que tenia para mirar a Edward severamente y…

-¡no me estas escuchando!-le grito pero el ni siquiera la escucho estaba muy ocupado buscando el porque de haber besado a Winry pero por mas que pensaba no lo encontraba esto lo hizo ponerse serio y fruncir el ceno, Lyra quien había perdido la paciencia provoco que azotara un libro grande y pesado sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba este para así despertarlo de su estado distraído.

-¿¡que rayos te pasa!?-exclamo el rubio completamente enojado-¿¡que hice ahora!?-volvió a gritar.

-no me estabas escuchando-le dijo en tono severo-así que lo hice para despertarte de tus sueños despierto-termino diciendo con cara burlona para luego seguir-¿acaso pensabas en la princesa?-le pregunto cínicamente.

-eso no te importa-dijo enojado para en el momento formársele una sonrisa arrogante-y si así fuera ¿que harías?-dijo sarcástico.

-vamos cariño porque no dejas a esa chiquilla como te lo he dicho y volvemos a lo nuestro-dijo exasperándose un poco, sé calmo de inmediato y empezó a acercarse al príncipe con una sonrisa seductora se poso en su oído para susurrarle sensualmente-ya no me amas como aquella noche en tu habitación cuando yo gemía tu nombre con pasión y locura ¿ya no lo recuerdas?-le susurro.

-¡cállate!!Sabes muy bien que no fue amor lo que sentimos ninguno de los dos, solo la lujuria y el deseo, además yo nunca te ame-dijo franco.

-vamos Ed acaso te olvidaste cuando te hice mío a tus 16 anos en verdad eres olvidadizo-dijo, ed tuvo que contener su furia y no golpearla, por ser una mujer.

-sigue en lo que estabas ¿quieres?-le dijo con cansancio.

-bueno si eso deseas "cariño"-enfatizando en la ultima palabra haciendo enojar al príncipe quien opto por seguir escuchando su lectura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry quien se había vuelto a su habitación hace poco rato aun seguía confundida por la acción del príncipe hace rato cuando la beso en la frente "¿por que?"Fue lo único que ella se pregunto mentalmente no dando respuesta a su pregunta enseguida se acordó de su preciado diario y se dispuso a escribir en el :

Querido diario:

Edward se comporto de una manera tan extraña hoy, en verdad me sentí muy feliz y a la vez confundida ya que del poco tiempo qué llevo conociéndolo no he visto que el sea tan afectuoso que digamos no se por que la señora lyra se molesto tanto con esto ya que según yo solo fue una demuestra de cariño amistoso pero ¿por que entonces ella estaba tan enojada? Y aunque diga que es cariño amistoso no se por que me alegro tanto y mi corazón se acelera al recordar ese beso.

De tanto pensar se le había ido el día y ya era tiempo de tomar su ducha diaria busco una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño que se hallaba dentro de la misma habitación entro pero no se dio cuenta de que no cerro la puerta de este dejándola entreabierta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y de vuelta en el despacho del antiguo rey….

-bueno y eso es todo ¿entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?-le pregunto

-si,si,ahora me puedo ir casi es hora de comer y tengo hambre-le dijo cansado el hombre

-esta bien pero avísale a tu pequeña esposa que casi es hora de comer, ¿bien?-le termino diciendo a lo que este solo se fue.

-ay Ed si solo supieras lo que te espera yo que tu me cuidara ¿no?-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Ed iba a la habitación de Winry aunque el palacio fuera inmenso el recordaba perfectamente cual era la habitación de esta después de todo fue el quien pidió que la pusieran en otra habitación cuando hubo llegado a la misma abrió la puerta pero no se encontró a nadie hasta que oyó un ruido parecido al de una cascada en pleno fluir y provenía de una pequeña puerta entreabierta que había ahí la abrió un poco solo para notar que alguien se estaba bañando intuyo que seria Winry y luego pensó que espiarla no estaba bien pero el deseo masculino le estaba ganando así que se dispuso a observar.

-es un ángel caído-susurro para si al ver a su esposa duchándose admirando totalmente el cuerpo de esta sin piedad su hermoso cabello dorado al contacto con el agua todo mojado, las gotas de agua bajando por su cara luego su cuello y después entre medio de esos pequeños pero muy bien formados pechos y para mas tarde perderse por debajo del abdomen hasta llegar a su probablemente deliciosa intimidad, ed estaba apunto de perder el control pero se contuvo y mejor prefirió seguir mirando vio que la joven salía de la ducha este hecho lo alarmo y se fue lo mas rápido posible afuera de la habitación.

Winry se sentó en su cama con una la toalla tan corta que apenas le cubría la entrepierna estaba apunto de quitársela para cambiarse pero una voz fuera de la habitación la detuvo. -Winry ¿estas ahí?-"pregunto "el príncipe-¿puedo pasar?,-esta afirmo con un si para luego permitirle al rubio entrar.

Iba a decirle el por que de su intromisión pero al verla solo cubierta con una corta toalla, sus torneadas y blancas piernas…

-¿que…que quería majestad?-pregunto un poco incomoda la niña al sentir la intensa mirada de Ed sobre su cuerpo esto la hizo sonrojarse muchísimo y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-ah, si, eh, solo vine a decirte que la comida esta casi lista así que será mejor que te apresures, no querrás que Lyra te regane-dicho esto se retiro un poco aturdido.

La princesa opto por cambiarse para luego salir de la habitación hacia el gran comedor principal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

todos ya se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que sirvieran la comida había un ambiente bastante tenso ninguno de los presentes lyra miraba con rencor a Winry sin que esta se diera cuenta en cuanto a Ed este se encontraba distraído acordándose de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Winry , en su baño cuando la vio duchándose en eso observo a la ya mencionada en frente de el y sintió sus mejillas arder y su miembro endurecerse mientras la princesa se encontraba también distraída pensando cuando el príncipe la vio en esa corta toalla que habrá pensado de ella al verla así.

-y ¿por que tan callados ustedes dos?-se atrevió a preguntar lyra quitando el incomodo ambiente que allí yacía.

-acaso hay algo que debamos decir-le devolvió el príncipe en tono sarcástico.

-bueno no pero como ustedes son tan unidos pensé que tendrían un tema del cual hablar después de todo son esposos-termino diciendo la ojos morados.

Ed solo la miraba con ira y frustración que habrá echo el para ganarse todo eso en cuanto a winry esta no decía nada pero para calmar el ambiente tan hostil entre la mujer y el príncipe busco un tema de conversación:

-príncipe y como van los preparativos para la coronación-pregunto no sin un hermoso carmín adornando su bello rostro al mirar al rubio.

-bien supongo que van bien el evento estará pautado para dentro de tres días-dijo este un poco molesto.

-pero por que se molesta si yo se que usted será un gran rey de eso estoy segura-le afirmo esta con una hermosa sonrisa y mucha sinceridad.

-gracias Winry-le dijo Ed con una gran ternura y cariño en su voz sintió un impulso de besarla que hizo que se acercara mas hacia el rostro de Winry al parecer esta veía la escena pero no se movía como si estuviera esperando ese movimiento a lo que también ella se fue acercando hacia el príncipe cada vez mas cerca sus labios a punto de tocarse ni siquiera se habían fijado en que Lyra estaba allí, parece como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo estaban ellos dos, lyra al ver esto se enfureció pero no iba a hacer un escándalo, no podía creer que esa niña tonta le quitara a Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia que hacer algo para su buena suerte ahí llegaba rose con los alimentos y ese fue el momento para interrumpir.

-ya viene la comida-dijo en un tono tranquilo pero satisfecho al ver que ambos se separaban.

Ed miraba con odio a Lyra ya que esta los había interrumpido y el mas que nadie sabia que había sido a propósito con la excusa de la comida, Winry no estaba molesta pero si triste ya que quería que ese beso se diera aunque se sonrojo con el ultimo pensamiento pero era la verdad.

-y ¿no van a decir nada después de semejante escena?-dijo esta arrogantemente causándole una situación incomoda a los dos rubios.

-Lyra no tenemos por que decirte nada ni a ti ni nadie ¿entendiste?-dijo este en un tono entre cansado y exasperado.

-vamos Ed solo por que vas a convertirte en rey, no tienes por que ser tan grosero con una dama-dijo la mujer tranquilamente mientras sorbía un vaso de te.

-pri…príncipe y cuando vendrá Alphonse?-pregunto para disipar el ambiente negativo que había como hace rato intento hacer.

-no lo se pero voy a pedirle a mama que lo deje quedarse cuando se termine la coronación-afirmo feliz aunque Alphonse lo volviera loco en verdad lo quería mucho también a su madre y a Winry a quienes consideraba sus tres tesoros aunque esta ultima no lo supiera.

Una vez que Lyra termino sus alimentos con desgana y fastidio tuvo que retirarse debido a unos asuntos que tenia que atender como tutora de Ed tenia que muchas cosas que hacer.

Ya cuando vieron a lyra irse Edward decidió que era su oportunidad para entablar mas ambiente entre el y su hermosa niña a la que el consideraba uno de sus tesoros mas grandes, Winry se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos recordando el casi beso entre el rubio y ella no podía quitarse ese momento salió de su distracción cuando el rubio lo llamo:

-oye Winry-esta lo miro atenta y sonrojada esperando las palabras de este-quiero que vengas conmigo en un día de estos-pauso para luego decir-se que te va a encantar, claro si es que tu quieres-corrigió el hombre

-claro me gustaría mucho-le contesto para luego sonrojarse brutalmente y desviar su mirada

-me alegra mucho-le dijo este a lo que al haber terminado su comida una de las sirvientas las recogió y se las llevo dejando de nuevo a la pareja de rubios sola ed ya sintiéndose satisfecho se disponía a irse cuando sintió un pequeño jalón a su camisa se volteo y vio a una Winry entre avergonzada y triste pensando en que el se había enojado pero no fue así al contrario se encontraba entre confundido y enternecido por esa acción.

-e…eh….yo….quería-estaba avergonzada con lo que hizo ni siquiera supo por que lo hizo pero sintió temor de que el se alejara de ella, no quería estar sola, en ese momento pensó que el príncipe estaba enojado lo que hizo que ella al ser ingenua e inocente se le humedecieran los ojos con la amenaza de que pequeñas lagrimas estuvieran a punto de salir.

El príncipe noto esto e intento calmarla-¿por que te ves tan triste?, ¿acaso te he hecho algo?-le pregunto cariñosamente intentando no hacerla llorar odiaba verla triste.

-es …que…bueno yo..no quería quedarme sola, quédese conmigo por favor, usted es…mi único amigo aquí-le dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-vamos siquiera tienes que decírmelo yo estaré siempre contigo, cuando me necesites-inesperadamente la abrazo con mucho cariño y amor

-winry ven a ensenarte de lo que te dije hace un momento-y la condujo hacia ese lugar secreto que solo el ocultaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno se que me quedo largo el cap pero espero que les guste chauuuuuu XD


	7. nuestra verdad,la mas bella de todas

Creo que es muy pronto pero he decidido actualizar por que he tenido cierto tiempo libre, para la pregunta de hikarugirl, si pase los exámenes con nota sobresaliente y por favor actualiza tu fic amiga que me muero de nervios y para que veas que soy buena estoy actualizando el mío espero que hagas lo mismo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La gran coronación y una bella declaración

Edward la llevaba hacia un bello lugar que solo el sabia su ubicación era como su secreto el cual nunca había compartido con nadie ni siquiera con su madre la cual era la persona en que Ed mas confiaba en el mundo en realidad siempre era su madre la que le prestaba cariño y atención ya que aunque toda su vida había vivido con ambos progenitores su padre ni siquiera se enteraba de su existencia por eso este se lo dejo todo a trisha y contrato a lyra para que desde pequeño aprendiera lo necesario para poder gobernar un reino como se debe.

-cierra los ojos y no espíes-le susurro el príncipe cerca del oído de winry a lo que esta se estremeció pero no dudo en obedecer haciendo el acto pedido y cerrando sus ojos.

Siguieron un largo camino hasta que sintió como la mano de ed la cual tomaba para poder seguirlo se separo de la suya.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos-le dijo el mayor a lo que esta acato los abrió y se maravillo al ver lo que sus ojos tenían en frente: un hermoso paisaje, el gran pasto verde, las flores de distintos colores, la cascada aflorando de su interior en un hermoso sonido y el agua de esta tan pura y limpia, todo un aire de paz y tranquilidad podía sentirse, la niña estaba maravillada con la vista dada.

-¿que te parece?-pregunto el hombre viendo su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-es…es hermoso, apuesto a que los empleados se maravillan al pasar por aquí-exclamo la dulce joven cabellos rubios

-bueno lo hicieran si supieran que esto existe-termino diciendo a lo que la pequeña niña lo miraba confundida, este comprendiendo se disponía a explicarle pero primero decidió sentarse invitando a su bella compañera a hacer lo mismo una vez que estuvieron sentados frente a la gran cascada Ed empezaba a explicarle sus razones

-bueno lo que sucede es que este lugar no lo conoce nadie entiendes ni siquiera la propia servidumbre sabe algo de este lugar ni mi madre, ni nadie a excepción tuya ahora y por supuesto yo, ocurre que cuando era niño me perdí en el amplio terreno de este lugar y…

Flashback

-¡papa!-decía corriendo un pequeño niño rubio yendo a los brazos de su padre quien lo miraba con un poco de fastidio-cárgame-y haciendo lo dicho empezó a arrimarse a su padre a lo que este lo empujo enojado por la acción del niño

-Edward te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta y por favor vete estoy ocupado-le dijo en tono enojado y despreciativo a lo que el infante se fue corriendo lastimado y herido por las duras palabras de su progenitor

En los pasillos caminaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes Trisha Elric, iba tranquilamente hasta que vio a su pequeño hijo correr hacia ella llorando-¿Ed que sucede?-le pregunto empezando a abrazarlo y acariciando su cabello rubio-papa me dijo que no me quería-le afirmo entre sollozos el infante, no sabia por que su esposo era tan frio con su hijo ya que este solo quería el amor y cariño de su padre

-oh Edward, no lo culpes debe de tener un día malo-le dijo la mujer un poco triste y afligida al saber que nada de lo que dijo era verdad sino una falsa esperanza-seguro que muy pronto todo cambiara-termino hablando la castaña.

-¡siempre dices eso pero nunca sucede ,lo que pasa es que el no me quiere-dijo este molesto y enojado yéndose corriendo y dejando a su madre preocupada por la situación que se daba entre el y su padre , luego de pensarlo fue a hablar con su esposo para solucionar el problema, mientras Edward corría todavía mas triste que antes ¿por que su madre lo apoyaba tanto?, ¿por que su padre era tan malo con el? Siguió corriendo sin saber adonde sus pies lo llevarían y tampoco le importaba estaba demasiado triste para pensar nada, de pronto sintió como sus pies perdían fuerzas y de un momento a otro tropezó con una piedra cayéndose y dándose un duro golpe en las rodillas, raspándoselas al mismo tiempo.

-¡ouch!-dijo adolorido el chico al intentar levantarse sintiendo un gran ardor en las rodillas-me duele-se quejo pero al ver de frente se maravillo con ese hermoso paisaje, la cascada, el pasto, y la grandiosa agua cristalina que de eso hermoso rio se podía ver "agua" se dijo el niño mentalmente pensando en que quizás esta aliviaría ese molesto ardor en sus rodillas.

Se dirigió hacia ese rio como pudo y se metió en el, no era muy profundo y si lo fuere no era problema ya que el había aprendido a nadar ,en fin el agua le daba a menos de sus rodilla, mojó sus manos y se las paso por las rodilla raspadas-aah-dijo con alivio después de un momento al principio le ardió un poco pero luego se sintió mucho mejor ya logrando su objetivo salió del hermoso rio no sin antes fijarse que se había sentido muy bien en ese lugar , ya estaba un poco menos triste y decidió que ese iba a ser su lugar secreto en el cual podría estar cuando quisiera y que nadie mas sabría de el.

Pero en ese momento se pregunto como iba a regresar al palacio si no sabia como había llegado y en seguida vio un pequeño camino entre el bosque y pensó que quizás había sido por allí así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue por ese camino y en efecto se encontró con todos los empleados buscándolo preocupado y uno de ellos lo vio y enseguida se lo llevo hacia su madre quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en verdad tenia mucho miedo de perder a su hermoso bebe.

-Edward gracias a dios que estas bien-exclamo la ojiverde agradecida y el niño no dudo en abrazarla quería mucho a su mama y era la única que le brindaba amor.

Fin flashback

-y por eso es que se de este lugar-termino diciendo él hombre rubio a la joven ojiazul quien lo miraba enternecida por esa maravillosa historia.

-ya comprendo-le dijo para luego mirar la cascada era hermosa verla fluir toda esa cristalina agua.

-Winry-llamo a la joven quien al oír su nombre lo miraba-oye quisiera que guardaras en secreto la existencia de este lugar ¿puedes hacerlo?-le pregunto el joven rubio.

-yo haría todo por usted señor, todo para que usted sea feliz, yo… lo…amo-le declaro esta con una gran sonrisa que mas tarde se convirtió en rubor al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho-yo….no se lo que dije discul-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el príncipe la callo con un dedo en su boca.

-no digas nada si eso es lo que sientes yo también siento lo mismo, yo también te amo-le declaro el hombre quien se empezaba a acercar hacia la princesa esos labios tan rosados y perfectamente delineados quería probarlos, Winry se había quedado estática, no se movía en verdad esperaba ese beso no dado por su hermoso príncipe, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse hasta que sucedió se unieron en un suave pero hermoso beso.

Un beso que primero fue tranquilo pero ed se canso de eso y decidió intensificarlo dándole paso a su lengua primero lamiendo el labio inferior de la princesa pidiendo permiso y esta con bastante torpeza se lo dio el rubio fue adentrando mas su lengua en la boca de la susodicha hasta que al final se encontró con la de ella y empezó a acariciarla la muchacha al sentir ese roce gimió de placer durante el beso y eso excito mucho al hombre quien ya había dejado la boca de la niña para pasar a un lugar mas excitante: su cuello. Gemidos se podían escuchar de la pequeña que sin evitarlo abrazo a su esposo haciéndole saber que le causaba satisfacción , por su parte el rubio no podía dejar de besar ese dulce cuello tan rico al tacto de sus labios y tan blanco como la nieve tanto así que ya había empezado a usar su lengua otra vez lamiendo todo el lugar dejando rastros de su posesión esto provoco que la niña soltara un gran gemido a causa del placer, pero de un momento a otro empezó a pensar en lo que le habían dicho de que eso era muy doloroso y que podía quedar embarazada por si tenían que separarse no podía quedar embarazada ya que se enterarían y podían desterrarla y no quería eso , esto la alarmo y aparto a Ed con lagrimas en sus grandes orbes azules el susodicho estaba confundido y un poco molesto debido a la acción de esta pero al ver sus lagrimas su expresión cambio.

-Winry-dijo un poco triste al ver a la chica llorando-¿Qué te pasa?-susurro acariciando su mejilla coloreada en un dulce rosado.

-es…que no quiero-termino diciendo la niña con tristeza -no me siento preparada, no estoy lista, perdóneme-dijo empezando a sollozar en silencio.

-¡tonta!, no tienes por que pedir perdón si no estas lista, yo lo entiendo-termino diciendo el ojimiel.

-gracias príncipe-y dicho esto con mucha vergüenza se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente en los labios Ed se sentía en el cielo por mas suave e inocente que fuera ese beso se sentía como en las nubes.

-bien ¿que tal si volvemos al palacio?-pregunto este tomando su mano, la princesa feliz al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo siguió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había llegado el gran día y por muy extraño que parezca Ed se sentía bastante nervioso y Winry no era la excepción esta estaba aun mas nerviosa ya que tendría que presentarse formalmente como la esposa del príncipe y esto la ponía un poco incomoda.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Edward este le había ordenado a las mucamas que llevaran todas las pertenencias de Winry a su habitación con esta orden ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que ambos jóvenes supuestamente habían consumado sus "deberes" maritales aunque pensaran esto en realidad Ed no le había puesto ni un solo dedo encima a Winry ya que no quería obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera para no lastimar a su pequeña princesita.

Winry se encontraba arreglándose para la dicha ceremonia se había puesto un vestido bastante bien elaborado a orden del príncipe hacia las costureras reales con un escote un poco pronunciado que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, continuaba con su arreglo sin prevenir que una fuerte y musculosa figura se acercaba por detrás de ella llegando a aprisionarla por su cintura

-te ves hermosa, mí pequeña-la halago el rubio al momento que empezaba a besarle el cuello que en ese momento emanaba un agradable aroma a rosas que lo volvió loco por su parte Winry empezaba a gemir bajito eso era como una hermosa melodía para sus oídos ser el provocador de esa hermosa música , ya no aguanto mas la volteo mientras le acariciaba sus hombros y saboreaba su dulce boquita, Winry lo aparto un poco-señor por…por favor deténgase-y dicho esto el rubio reacciono y la alejo de si mismo.

-lo siento-se disculpo el príncipe-no me pude controlar eres demasiado hermosa-le aclaro el rubio en tono sensual.

-!señor!-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada por el halago, él rubio la miraba muy intensamente y ella ruborizándose mas al ver este acto hasta que…

-Edward ¿podemos pasar?-pregunto una voz femenina que para el rubio fue reconocida de inmediato era su madre

-hola ed que bueno es verte de nuevo-dijo Trisha sincera y feliz de poder ver a su hijo mayor-¡Winry! Pequeña que alegría-dijo la castaña que de inmediato fue y le otorgo un cálido abrazo a la rubia quien respondió muy alegremente, Ed miraba la escena al menos Winry y su madre se llevaban bien, ellas para el eran dos de sus tres tesoros pero donde estará el tercero….

¡Hermano!-grito un pequeño niño castaño hacia el rubio quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo para mas tarde cargarlo-¡como estas!-dijo el ojigris risueño hacia su hermano.

-bien, bien valla veo que te estas poniendo fuerte eh?-le dijo el mayor empezando a alborotar su cabello-y ¿estas cuidando a mama?-le pregunto sonriente el susodicho.

-si, no dejo que nadie se le acerque-afirmo en pose orgullosa el pequeñito-y tu y Winry hermano ¿ya se quieren?-le pregunto en tono picaron.

Ed se sonrojo y miro a Winry quien también se sonrojo ante el cometario de su cuñado, como un niño de cuatro años sabia tanto de esas cosas.

-vamos al deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- regaño ed a su hermano quien no le hizo caso y se bajo para saludar a su cuñada.

-bueno Ed en algo tiene razón tu y la pequeña se llevan mejor-le aclaro Trisha con una sonrisa que a Ed le intrigo.

-hola Winry ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto el menor de los Elrics a la rubia.

-bien al estoy muy bien-le dijo Winry un poco afligida al recordar a su familia, Ed noto esto y no dudo en decirle a su princesa una gran sorpresa.

-Winry-la llamo el mayor captando la atención de la recién llamada-les envié una carta a tus padres para ver si podían venir y su contestación fue afirmativa así que no deben tardar en llegar-termino diciendo feliz a lo que la princesa se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios pero esta no se fijo quienes estaban en la habitación.

-por lo que veo se llevan mas que bien-dijo satisfecha la madre del rubio-¿verdad al?-le pregunto esta a su hijo menor

-si mama Ed y Winry se quieren mucho-dijo gritando y alzando los brazos.

-eh…yo….nosotros….-dijo Ed apenado ya sin poder replicar nada de lo que pasaba-eso fue un beso de agradecimiento nada mas-negó el rubio.

-si claro-dijeron al y Trisha al unísono-bueno ya no pueden negarnos nada ustedes dos-acuso Trisha a ambos jóvenes.

-bueno….yo-iba a decir Winry quien fue interrumpida por la aparición de cierta pelinegra.

-buenas tardes a todos-saludo Dante a todos los presentes con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro-que bueno verla lady Trisha-continuo para luego ir hacia ella y darle un abrazo tan hipócritamente, pero la castaña no se daba cuenta de ello en verdad siempre había visto a Dante como una persona de confianza ya que ella se había visto a cargo de la educación de Ed

-ah ya casi se me olvida, princesa los reyes y la duquesa de Destiny ya llegaron y le esperan en el salón de abajo, Edward tu tienes que venir conmigo para que los veas-añadió con una falsa sonrisa y mas tarde conducir a los presentes hacia la familia real del reino Destiny.-¡abuela, mama, papa!-exclamo llorosa la rubia al ver a los ya mencionados esperándola

-hija mía-se acerco su madre un poco llorosa al ver a su pequeña hija y disponerse a darle un abrazo afectuoso-Winry mi niña-continuo su padre para luego abrazarla también, se separo de ellos para dirigirse hacia su abuela quien llevaba una gran sonrisa consigo

-ven aquí querida-le dijo su abuela para también darle un dulce abrazo

El ojidorado quien miraba a su esposa con su familia se sentía satisfecho al verla feliz con su familia y Trisha también quien miraba la escena enternecida

-oye Winry y no me presentaras a tu esposo a quien no tuve tiempo de conocer bien en tu boda-le propuso la anciana a la muchacha quien enseguida vio la figura de Ed y su familia acercándose

-bien abuela este es Edward Elric el futuro rey de Destiny, Edward ella es la duquesa de Destiny su majestad Pinako Rockbell-presento la rubia a lo que la mujer y el joven se vieron y el chico en gesto educado le beso la mano a la anciana quien aun por ese gesto pudo notar algo familiar en el hombre pero aun así no dijo nada y solo se limito a mirarlo con gesto amable y agradeció el gesto

-es un honor conocerle duquesa Pinako-le dijo el rubio

-igualmente su majestad -le devolvió la anciana, hecha esta presentación los padres de la rubia se acercaron a Edward y Winry para saludar a su yerno

-¿Cómo se encuentra majestad Edward?-le pregunto el rey Rockbell al mismo tiempo que ambos se estrechaban las manos en signo de verdadera confianza

-muy bien y es un verdadero honor el que estén en mi palacio-le devolvió el rubio con sinceridad para luego dirigirse hacia la esposa del rey y depositar un suave beso en la mano de esta para luego preguntarle-¿y como se encuentra usted reina?-la mujer le dijo-muy bien gracias y agradecemos el que nos haya invitado a su coronación esperamos que su gobierno sea prospero-termino diciendo la madre de la rubia con amabilidad

-bueno Ed y no nos vas a presentar a los padres de Winry –le pregunto Trisha con Alphonse tomado de la mano, el rubio sonrió un poco y se dispuso a presentar a su madre y a su hermanito

-reyes Rockbell ellos son mi madre Trisha Elric y mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric-le dijo a lo que todos se conocieron y mas tarde se fueron hacia el gran balcón real donde había una infinidad de personas esperando a tan glorioso momento tanto los padres de Winry como la madre de Ed y Al se ubicaron en la mesa real y el futuro rey se encontraba poniéndose sus signos reales un símbolo con la bandera del reino, su corona no la tenia ya que serian los miembros del parlamento quienes se la iban a entregar para nombrarlo rey y su larga y gran capa roja luego se miro al espejo y en realidad se veía imponente y poderoso con todas esas cosas.

-y con ustedes el futuro rey de Eternity Edward Elric – vocifero el anunciador- junto a el su esposa la futura reina Winry Elric-todos los súbditos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a ambos rubios Edward se mostraba con una expresión seria; Winry giro un poco su rostro y en susurro le dijo-creo que a sus súbditos no les agradará ver esa cara triste-sonriendo tiernamente el cambio su rostro a uno de ternura, comprensión y amor, luego el parlamento real empezó a recitar el discurso de apertura del nuevo gobierno :

-bueno nosotros esperamos como el parlamento real, que el rey cumpla con todas sus responsabilidades y que su gobierno sea prospero-termino de decir el miembro principal del parlamento a lo que después se dirigió hacia Edward quien se arrodillo hacia el miembro principal y….

-lo nombro su alteza Edward Elric desde ahora y hasta sus últimos días el rey de Eternity-dicho esto le coloco la gran corona en la cabeza al rubio luego este se paro y tomando a Winry de las manos vocifero

-mis queridos súbditos no se preocupen, yo hare de este reino uno de paz y prosperidad-se oyeron todos los aplausos y gritos de los súbditos quienes vociferaban-¡larga vida a Edward Elric rey de Eternity!-este en cierto modo se sentía bien ya que era rey y junto a Winry por primera vez podía ser verdaderamente feliz pero lamentablemente eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

-su majestad mi lord Edward Elric-se inclino Winry hacia Edward quien la miro desconcertado

-no hagas eso por favor-le dijo el rubio para luego seguir-se supone que eres mi esposa no mi empleada ni mi súbdita así que no me hables con tanta propiedad

-pero….-argumento la niña pero ya el hombre había atrapado su boca en un dulce beso.

Luego la fiesta en honor a este acontecimiento, todos se encontraban felices Ed con su familia, su madre, Alphonse, Winry y la familia de esta disfrutando en el gran comedor donde ellos estaban en el centro festejando y cenando felices

Muy entrada la noche todos se retiraron incluso la familia de Winry tuvo que irse y esta se sintió algo triste pero Ed le dijo que el siempre estaría con ella, la madre de el rubio se iba este le pidió que si Alphonse se podía quedar una semana con el y Trisha respondió afirmativamente dejando a al con su hermano y yéndose.

Cont…………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo ¿no? pero espero que les haya gustado y hikaru deja review ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ah y saben? ya salio la nueva serie de fma titulada fullmetal alchemist brotherhood y por si les interesa pueden verla en youtube poniendo el mismo nombre mencionado arriba bueno espero que aprecien mi aporte y espero muchisimos reviews!!!!


	8. el plan secreto

hopoHELOOOOOOOOOOOO, EVERYBODY HOW ARE YOU? YO BIEN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO 

A LEER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente el palacio estaba bastante tranquilo ya que había habido mucho alboroto debido a la fiesta pero eso no era excusa para los empleados quienes se tenían que levantar con el sol debido a sus labores.

El recién nombrado rey se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto a su esposa, el primero en despertar fue el; abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la molesta luz solar luego miro hacia abajo y vio a un hermoso ángel debajo suyo cubierto solo con una ligera pijama de dormir color rosa dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y su pelo rubio suelto desparramado por toda la cama, empezó a rozar sus labios como para que despertara y funciono la pequeña empezó a abrir sus ojos dificultosamente debido a la luz solar, y lo primero que vio fue a una figura musculosa ,luego un torso bien esculpido y después un rostro masculino bastante atractivo y por ultimo unos ojos dorados hermosos que la vieron tiernamente.

-buenos días amor-le dijeron los labios masculinos en tono sensual

-bu…buenos días majestad-le dijo sonrojada la rubia ante la imponente figura de su esposo

-solo dime Edward-y dicho esto la beso tiernamente en los labios , en verdad disfrutaba esos momentos a solas con ella, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de ella así de rápido pero agradecía que haya sido así

-mejor será que vayamos a desayunar pero primero tengo que ducharme-termino diciendo y se levanto para hacer lo dicho

Mientras Edward se duchaba; winry no dejaba de pensar como fue que paso, cómo se había enamorado de esa manera, si había sido ella quien dijo que solo seria por compromiso, de algo estaba segura ya no valía la pena dudar solo debía esperar a que pasaba entre ella y el rubio.

El rubio se hacia las mismas preguntas ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo sucedió tan rápido? Si el lo único que quería eran mujeres por diversión, no por amor pero es que ella le provocaba algo diferente en su corazón que hacia que latiera rápido ella era diferente a otras ,era tímida ,sin maldad, ni interés en su ser, era amable y gentil, ni tampoco tenia la lujuria en su alma , cerro los ojos sintiendo el agua fluir por su cuerpo, era placentero, cerro el agua se puso una toalla en la cintura dejando su pecho desnudo y salió de la ducha, abrió la puerta y se encontró con winry aun sentada en la cama mirándolo con un sonrojo visible aun en la distancia , esto lo hizo sonreír, ella nunca cambiara y así le gustaba.

-ya puedes ducharte-la invito acercándose a la chica, esta se sonrojo aun mas y cerro los ojos, tomando su toalla y dirigiéndose a la ducha lo mas rápido posible, no sin antes excusarse con el muchacho.

-winry…-suspiro el ojidorado ante la ingenuidad y ternura de su amada luego se dispuso a vestirse y en unos minutos ya estaba presentable hasta que de un momento a otro escucho un sollozo y reconoció la voz de inmediato era Alphonse, rápidamente se levanto y fue en busca de su hermanito.

Un pequeño se encontraba por los grandes pasillos llorando asustado-hermano-decía entre sollozos parece que había tenido una pesadilla y cuando se despertó nadie estaba para consolarlo entonces salió de la habitación en busca de Edward pero no sabia el camino de la habitación del rubio en consecuencia se había extraviado y esta era la causa del porque se encontraba gimiendo y clamando por su hermano mayor ni siquiera se había quitado la bata de dormir.

-¡Alphonse! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-gritaba Edward intentando encontrar al ya mencionado sin éxito hasta que lo vio caminando y llamándolo entre sollozos-¡hermano!-exclamo Alphonse y enseguida los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-le pregunto Edward con preocupación llevándolo consigo hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta pero en ese momento se encontró con winry cambiándose de ropa esta no se dio cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos, esto lo hizo percatarse de que Alphonse estaba con el y de inmediato cerro la puerta de nuevo esperando el momento en que la chica terminara de vestirse, ya habiéndose cambiado de ropa la niña salió a desayunar encontrándose de nuevo con los elric.

-¿Edward?-le llamo winry confundida pero de inmediato olvido su objetivo y se fijo en el pequeño Alphonse quien tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados con pequeñas lagrimas en estos-Alphonse ¿que te sucedió?-se puso a la altura de este y lo abrazo.

-es…que tuve una pesadilla cuando desperté no había nadie y…entonces fui a buscar a mi hermano pero…pero me perdí-termino diciendo rompiendo en llanto, y de inmediato dejo de hacerlo al sentir un calor en su frente y no era mas y nada menos que los labios de winry que habían besado esa parte de su rostro en un gesto amoroso-¿que tal si te duchamos y vestimos para ir a desayunar?-propuso la jovencita a lo que el niño asintió tomando su mano y a este hecho winry miro a Edward en gesto de permiso-¿puedo?-pregunto la chica y el rubio acepto sin problema para luego irse al comedor y ellos al cuarto de Alphonse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una mujer pelinegra miraba enfadada la puerta desde su asiento en el comedor no le gustaban las tardanzas y mucho menos si eran de esa chiquilla tonta, todavía no concebía la idea de que a Edward le gustara esa niña, dejo sus divagaciones para mirar al rubio con enfado.

-¡¿por que tardan tanto?!-exclamo la ojivioleta en tono exasperado

-no lo se…quizás winry este preparando a al para desayunar-le respondió este en tono despreocupado.

-pero tu como rey ¿vas a permitir este irrespeto por parte de esa niña?, se supone que todo el mundo debe estar en el comedor para las siete de la mañana sin importar que ella sea tu esposa-le dijo la mujer un poco mas calmada pero sin dejar su enojo de lado.

-mira te diré dos cosas la primera tu ya no tienes control sobre mi ni sobre nadie y segundo si winry llega tarde o no ese no es tu problema ¿escuchaste?-termino diciendo en tono burlesco

-mira Edward sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser y si me llegas a enfadar mucho puedo hacer que tu linda esposa sufra las consecuencias-dijo con voz temible para muchos pero no para ed quien la miraba con odio.

-a mi no me asustan tus amenazas pero si a winry le pasa algo soy yo el que te hará algo malo a ti-dijo con un rostro bastante macabro.

Esta se espanto un poco pero logro disimularlo debía andarse con cuidado ya que Edward si se le hacia enfadar ella podría terminar mal.

El ambiente esa mañana en el comedor era tenso hasta que ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y a dos personas detrás de ella eran winry y Alphonse ya presentable.

-dis…disculpen-se expenso la joven un poco temerosa y mas por la mirada enojada que tenia Dante en el rostro; rápidamente se sentó junto a Alphonse quien también estaba un poco temeroso

-¿y por que la tardanza? Si puedo saberlo…majestad-dijo la pelinegra con dificultad en la última palabra

-es…es que me encontraba vistiendo a Alphonse con una ropa más apropiada para desayunar-aclaro la ojiceleste.

-esa no es una excusa valida para llegar tarde, le dije claramente que aquí se tenia que estar a las siete de la mañana antes de que se sirviera el desayuno-dijo Dante con tono severo en su voz

Edward iba a hablar pero ahí llegaba rose con la porción de alimentos en una bandeja, se veía delicioso, la joven se lo sirvió a cada uno en su plato todos se dispusieron a desayunar sin nadie decir palabra alguna.

Ya cuando hubieron terminado una mucama se llevo a Alphonse para cuidarlo dejando a Edward, winry y lyra a solas, por ningún motivo la ya mencionada iba a irse y dejarlos solos; no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si los dejaba entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea…

-Edward como este es tu primer día como rey deberías empezar lo más pronto posible tus deberes reales, tienes muchos decretos que leer y firmar -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

-pero…-y no dándole tiempo al rubio se lo llevo, no quería firmar ningunos papeles ni nada; lo único que quería era estar con su pequeña winry riendo y siendo feliz con ella pero el sabia que no seria así debido a un monstruo llamado Dante o como otros la llamaban lyra quien desde que el había empezado a decir sus primeras palabras vivía atormentándolo y arruinando su vida de la peor manera posible y no quería echarla , no podía echarla ya que sin ella , como rey seria un desastre.

Mientras, winry se quedo allí sentada, sola, sin nadie y como no tenía nada que hacer se dirigió al cuarto que compartían ella y Edward, abrió un cajón de madera y lo encontró: su diario, su único amigo aparte de Alphonse y Edward, claro que al último nombrado no podía considerarlo amigo a estas alturas en fin tomo una pluma la mojo en el tintero y empezó a escribir…

Querido diario:

Las semanas que tengo aquí no puedo creer todas las cosas que me han pasado, no puedo creer que Edward me quiera también; pero ahí algo extraño la señorita Dante hace todo para que no estemos juntos, quizás es porque quiere tanto a ed que no me quiere cerca

La chica rio ante esto, cerró el diario y luego se acostó en la cama quedando dormida en el acto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Edward leía y firmaba varios documentos, sentado en el escritorio de caoba concentrado y un poco cansado debido al largo tiempo que tenía allí, estaba aburrido y harto, además contando que era solo su primer día como rey oficial y ya tenia un montón de trabajo que hacer, le dolían las manos de tanto escribir así que se detuvo y Dante lo miro…

-por que te detienes, aun te falta mucho-dijo la pelinegra un poco severa.

-no me presiones además yo soy el rey así que no tengo por que obedecerte-termino diciendo el rubio burlonamente.

-sin mi estarías perdido así que es mejor que no me faltes el respeto-acoto la mujer.

Iban a seguir hablando hasta que se entreabrió la puerta mostrando una cabecilla castaña para luego dejarse ver enteramente y seguir hacia el escritorio para inclinarse y…

-hola otra vez hermano-lo saludo el castaño sonriente

-hola al y ¿por que has venido?-le pregunto el rey al menor con mucha curiosidad.

-es…que ya es el momento de ver a ya sabes quien-diciendo lo ultimo en susurro para que Dante no escuchara

El hombre entendió la indirecta y si era para ver a winry que tenia que perder; así que-mira tengo que llevar a Alphonse al baño así que nos vemos ahora-mintió el rubio y salió dejando a una Dante bastante confundida pero aun sospechando, en ese momento se acordó de un asunto y se retiro también.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el sitio mas deplorable del reino iba un carruaje bastante lujoso y la mujer que iba en el estaba bastante impaciente debido a que en poco tiempo iba a ejecutar su plan, su plan de venganza contra cierta pareja de rubios, dejó sus pensamientos debido a que el carruaje se había detenido frente a una casa bastante deteriorada intuía que le pertenecía a alguno de esos plebeyos o vándalos que había por ahí pero esperaba que adentro estuviera la persona que la ayudaría a ejecutar su plan…

-¿se encuentra el señor envy?-pregunto Dante con indignación hacia semejante fachada tan mal decorada y sucia

-bienvenida mi lady -exclamo un hombre de pelo verde y ojos violáceos, alto y corpulento, no un físico para una persona de una categoría tan baja.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? pregunto el hombre sentándose en un sillón mientras invitaba a la pelinegra a sentarse en otro frente a el.

-bueno he venido a pedirle ayuda necesito que me ayude a eliminar a la esposa del rey, ¿sabe quien es verdad?-le pregunto la mujer

-¡como no saberlo, esa criatura es hermosa , aunque se ve bastante joven, me gustaría conocerla-termino diciendo las ultimas palabras con un toque lujurioso.

-bueno no se como empezar ya que poco que mucho no nos conocemos…

Flashback

Dante tenía unos asuntos que resolver y entre esos estaba ir a hablar con el parlamento para darle unos últimos ajustes a la ceremonia de la celebración, la música, comida etc. aparte de aquello quería vengarse de Edward por haberla rechazado y también por haberse fijado en aquella mocosa así que buscaba a alguien y para eso decidió caminar para no levantar sospechas, Iba tan distraída que no se fijo que un vendedor de frutas la llamaba…

-señorita ¿desea algo por aquí?-le pregunto el comerciante a Dante quien lo miraba

-bueno ¿sabe de alguien llamado envy?- le pregunto en susurro la ojivioleta le habían recomendado a esa persona para realizar su plan.

-si-el hombre se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro-esta cerca de aquí casi a las afueras del reino en una casa en mal estado pero tenga cuidado ya que dicen que es un pervertido sexual y no se mide con las mujeres-termino diciendo el hombre para luego la chica agradecerle e irse hacia el destino trazado.

Siguió el camino indicado casi a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque el hombre fuera lo que fuera era su última esperanza para poder tener el poder real y ya a medio camino escucho un ruido que la asusto pero no le hizo caso y continuo hasta que una mano le tapo la boca y la llevo hacia un callejón tomándola por la cintura y besándola con brusquedad.

-¿deseas algo preciosa?-le pregunto un hombre de cabello negro y dientes bastante afilados con brazos fuertes.

-¡suélteme!-le grito Dante dándole una bofetada al agresor quien opto por hacer lo dicho en verdad si hubiera sido otra la hubiera violado y matado pero al parecer a esa mujer se le notaba la categoría a distancias así que debía ser paciente para ver si podía salir de tanta miseria

-¡usted…es un maniático!-le grito a los cuatro vientos pero luego se calmo e iba a seguir con su camino hasta que el la apreso de nuevo.

-oiga quisiera que me ayudara en algo-pidió el hombre de forma amable-quiero que me ayude a ser rico y poderoso ¿puede?-le pregunto

-pe…pero como sabe usted si soy de alta categoría o no-se atrevió a decir la mujer

-bueno es que es demasiado hermosa y su vestimenta tan lujosa no ayuda-acoto el hombre

-si le pido que haga lo que sea para ayudarme a mi a cambio de poder ¿lo haría?-le cuestiono la fémina.

-claro a cambio de poder y posición daría hasta mi vida-dijo por ultimo

-bueno si usted lo dice así entonces ¿es un trato?-pregunto para finalizar

-trato hecho mi lady-dijo al tiempo que besaba la mano de Dante como cierre del trato.

-ah, me conocen como Dante pero puede decirme lyra si gusta-se _"presento" _la chica

-y yo soy greed, muchísimo gusto-dijo satisfecho el hombre al saber que esa mujer le serviría como medio para llegar a lo mas alto

- por cierto ya que usted es un plebeyo de este lugar ¿conoce al alguien que se hace llamar Envy de casualidad?-pregunto Dante.

-si claro si el y yo somos hermanos para que lo necesita?-le pregunto Greed

-es que quería hablar con el, sobre algo-le aclaro la pelinegra con franqueza.

-lo siento pero no se encuentra, venga a verlo después, le avisare sobre su visita-le aviso el pelinegro-y no olvide nuestro trato-y dicho esto se retiro dejando a la mujer sola.

-la próxima vez mejor vendré en el carruaje-…

Fin flashback

Lyra le había dicho todo su plan a envy y lo que este se supone que debería hacer junto a ella.

-¿entendió lo que le explique?-le pregunto la chica al peli verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si, lo entendí todo y ¿obtendré poder y reputación solo por ayudarla a usted?-le pregunto asombrado el hombre.

-si, si todo eso y más si mi plan se lleva a cabo y me convierto en la nueva reina de este reino-dijo maliciosamente la joven con seguridad en sus palabras.

-bueno entonces…-pero no pudo terminar ya que una tercera persona entro en la posada, era greed…

-vaya, vaya parece que no pierden el tiempo hermano, señorita lyra-dijo el hombre para luego acercarse a la chica y besar su mano mientras envy lo miraba asombrado…

-¿hermano y de donde conoces a la señorita?-le pregunto el mayor al menor

-bueno-respondió la mujer primero-es que yo venia para acá y me _"encontré"_ a su hermano de camino a verle y entonces hablamos y el también me ayudara para el plan que le mencione-termino diciendo

-entonces trabajaremos juntos-adivino envy-bueno con que me haga de poder no me importa en lo absoluto.

-a mi igual-agregó el otro-y por cierto a quien tenemos que eliminar?-pregunto

-a la esposa del rey-respondió la fémina con cierto desprecio al mencionarla-¿sabe quien es?-pregunto

-por supuesto, si es una joven hermosa-dijo greed en tono lujurioso

-bueno debo irme, tengo cosas que atender les avisare el día en que vengan conmigo así que empaquen lo que tengan-les aviso la pelinegra retirándose del lugar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el palacio los hermanos se dirigían hacia la habitación de Edward en el camino se encontraron con rose y Alphonse prefirió quedarse con ella a jugar dejando al rubio solo llego a su habitación y cuando entro se hallo a la cosa mas hermosa del mundo: winry dormida en la cama con un pequeño diario en la mano, este objeto intrigo bastante al rubio y quiso averiguar que era pero lo pensó y quizá era privado para ella, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mato y con mucho cuidado se lo quito de las manos.

Se sentó en un sillón de la esquina y se dispuso a leer se sorprendió por algunas anécdotas que había sobre su familia, sobre el palacio y lo mas importante de El… se enterneció de todo lo que había escrito su pequeña y al mirarla así tan bonita, dormida en la cama con todo su cuerpo a su merced eso lo excito bastante pero prefirió no tocarla ya que no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de ocasiones anteriores.

La joven se despertó de su siesta y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a su amado sentado en el sillón enfrente de ella pero parecía leyendo un libro "_momento ese libro ¡es mi diario!-_la chica se enojo mucho ya que no le gustaba que inculcaran en sus cosas y aunque fuera Edward había leyes que decían que lo ajeno _"! no se toca!"_.

-oiga ¿¡quien le dijo que podía ver mi diario!?-le exclamo la niña muy enojada al muchacho , este se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que su adorada le hablaba de esa manera pero no por eso iba a dejarse intimidar.

-oye espe…-pero fue cortado ya que la chica le había arrebatado el susodicho diario de las manos-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-le braveo el hombre también perdiendo los estribos.

-porque usted no sabe respetar la propiedad ajena, ¿¡no le han dicho que husmear en lo de los demás es malo?!-le pregunto exasperada la joven

-winry tampoco veo que fuera tan malo lo que hice, la verdad-le espeto el rubio

-pero usted ¿no entiende que es muy especial para mi?-le pregunto la joven esperando que su respuesta sea un _"si" _que le dijera que era especial y que lamentaba haberlo hecho.

-bueno….en verdad no creo que sea para tanto-termino diciendo el ojidorado pero de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla producto de la bofetada que winry le había dado para luego verla correr con lagrimas en sus ojos con la decepción escrita en su rostro.

-que hice….-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

-


	9. problemas amorosos e individuos caoticos

Hooooooooooola a todos hace tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí pero regrese y esta vez con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste a todos los que me leen. En verdad les pido disculpas por todas las faltas que he cometido pero como soy nueva aquí en fanfiction no tengo experiencia, es como dicen somos humanos es decir que no somos perfectos por tanto cometemos errores pero debemos aprender de ellos y superarlos. ¡Gomenasai! =D

¡aah! Y se me olvidaba, gracias hikarugirl por tu review en verdad me aclaro ese punto tan importante… es que… ¡soy tan despistada!

Bueno ya no los aburro mas y ¡a leer!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Problemas amorosos

Que hice…-mascullo el hombre con un tono de culpa que nunca había sentido jamás, si bien el aun seguía pensando que ella había exagerado el asunto también estuvo mal de su parte el haber inculcado algo privado de ella pero es que tenia curiosidad de que pensaba la joven de el si era verdad que lo amaba, si era verdad que daría tolo lo que fuera por el, pero ya no debía pensar mas, lo que debía hacer era pedirle una disculpa; de todos modos no podía acusarla del todo ya que el también tenia parte de la culpa y como dice el protocolo masculino _"siempre hay que ser amable con una damisela"_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, la chica seguía corriendo aun con el diario en su mano, se estaba empezando a cansar de tanto correr, vio unos bancos cerca de la fuente y se sentó observando el liquido cristalino fluir y dar una hermosa vista a sus ojos cerúleos, se puso a pensar, no podía creer que la hubiera decepcionado de esa manera en verdad no fue tanto lo referente a que el hubiera visto su diario sino el hecho de que cuando le pregunto si no comprendía la especialidad de dicho objeto para ella , este le dijo que no, pensó que le iba a decir lo contrario que lo sentía que si la comprendía y que se disculpara por ello pero no tenia que ser así de testarudo e insensible al igual que ¿ella misma?, no definitivamente no, ella no era testaruda aunque si tenia que aceptar que haberle abofeteado no fue lo mas sensato pero… ¡el empezó primero!, adopto un rostro enojado por el pensamiento pero luego miro su diario al igual que la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca, esto la hizo acordarse de su familia y lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de sus ojos y sin pensarlo. Lloro, sentía triste su corazón.

Lyra quien acababa de visitar a Envy iba a dirigirse al despacho de Edward pero repentinamente algo llamo su atención en la fuente se encontraba su _"enemiga"_llorando a mares este hecho la intrigo y decidió averiguarlo por si misma…

-disculpe alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunto lyra con fingida preocupación en el tono de voz.

La chica subió su mirada aun con lagrimas en sus ojos no porque fuera la tutora de Edward tendría que decirle todo ¿cierto?

-es…es que me torcí un tobillo, no es nada-mintió la rubia, en ese momento no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie.

-¿en serio?-inquirió la pelinegra sabia que estaba mintiendo lo mas probable es que haya habido una discusión entre ella y el rubio-pero si no es nada como usted dice, además una simple fractura en el tobillo no tiene que causarle tanto dolor ¿no cree?-le dijo con perspicacia la joven.

-es…es que… –la chica no sabia que decirle así que opto por quedarse en silencio.

-al parecer no tiene nada que decir, de ser así me retiro-termino diciendo la chica dejando a la niña muy apenada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio no podía encontrar una solución ya que un simple _"disculpa"_ no seria suficiente para poder ganarse su perdón ya que por lo que acababa de presenciar winry no era una persona muy _"tranquila"_ que pudiera decirse; ahora que empezaba a conocerla mucho mejor diría que su carácter era un poco parecido al de el exceptuando claro; la extrema timidez, pudor y sensibilidad de ella y la perversión, picardía y extrovertismo de el. Iba a seguir en sus cavilaciones hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo hace despertar…

-hola querido, al parecer tuviste un nuevo encuentro con tu _"pequeña" _por lo que vi-dijo la pelinegra entrando al recinto sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia el joven rey.

-como te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar ni tampoco pedir acceso ni hacer reverencia ante mi-le reprendió muy enojado el rubio.

-bueno, te conozco desde que apenas empezabas a hablar así que no importa si pido acceso, hago reverencias o no ¿no lo piensa así _"majestad"-_termino diciendo con un tono sarcástico en la ultima palabra.

-¡cállate! ¡Recuerda que soy el que manda aquí! y mientras **yo** sea rey hasta mi ultimo suspiro se me deberá respetar seas o no mi consejera de gobierno, así que mas te vale que la próxima vez te me dirijas con respeto o sino no me importara quedarme sin consejero! ¡Entendiste Dante! –le grito el hombre con bastante enojo en su voz, ya no soportaría mas irrespetos ni humillaciones por parte de esa mujer y no es que se las haya soportado ninguna sino que como era príncipe y ella había sido su tutora por orden de su madre tenia que obedecerla en contra de su voluntad.

La chica veía la ira y el odio en los ojos de Edward por lo que se arrodillo y con una voz nunca dada por la joven dijo-discúlpeme mi lord, Edward Elric-musito con miedo en sus palabras logrando la sorpresa del susodicho ante la acción de la pelinegra.

El rubio solo llego a decir-al parecer ya estas razonando, bueno espero que no se vuelva a repetir, puedes retirarte-le aviso a lo ultimo a la chica a lo que esta hizo una reverencia como respeto y se retiro dejando al chico solo de nuevo.

La chica salió con el rostro ardiendo en coraje, quien se creía ese imbécil para hablarle de esa manera a ella, pero se mantendría cuerda ya que se las pagaría con su sufrimiento y dolor hasta que llegara a suplicarle por compasión.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegaran esas dos personas especiales que la ayudaran en su cometido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado dos meses desde aquellos sucesos y ahora el ambiente en el palacio era mas tenso que nunca, el rey y la rubia no se dirigían la palabra debido a que cuando Edward intento disculparse con la joven esta ni siquiera le miro sino que le dijo que la dejara en paz provocando en el chico tanto enojo como tristeza al saber que no lo perdonaría por lo que el también decidió no hablarle por mas que la amara tampoco iba a humillarse por ella, si no quería hablarle pues que no lo hiciera, el tampoco lo haría.

En uno de esos días se acercaba un carruaje con dos individuos dentro que de seguro provocaran muchos problemas en el palacio.

-es aquí ¿cierto?-pregunto un peli verde a otro hombre de cabellos y dientes afilados quien miraba el inmenso paisaje por la ventana del carruaje en el que se desplazaban.

-si, así que este es el famoso palacio real, creo que me encantara estar aquí ¿a ti no Envy?-preguntaba Greed con malignidad en su tono de voz al saber que la bellísima esposa del rey se encontraba ahí.

-bueno, quiero ver que tan hermosa es la mujer del rey por mis propios ojos-termino diciendo Envy en el mismo tono, al ver que el carruaje se había detenido sabia que habían llegado a su destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante se encontraba en el salón principal del palacio cuando escucho un sonido de galopos afuera vio por la ventana y alargo una gran sonrisa al ver que se trataba de as personas que ella esperaba con tantas ansias.

Salió de la mansión con algunos sirvientes con el propósito de darles la bienvenida a los dos hombres pero primero tenia que decirle a Edward y Winry para que vinieran a recibirlos también aunque tener que verle la cara a esa estúpida niña otra vez le provocaba asco y repulsión pero también le provocaba alegría al saber que ella muy pronto solo seria un recuerdo en la vida del rubio, recuerdo que ella misma trataría de borrar con su _"amor" _hacia el.

-rose, busca al rey y a la princesa para que vengan a recibir a los invitados-ordeno la pelinegra en tono autoritario.

-si, lady, enseguida-dijo la morena un poco intimidada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación, ya ni siquiera compartía habitación con ella y eso era frustrante al no poder ver su hermoso rostro, pero ella lo quiso así.

Ya el libro que leía no era de su atención, pensaba en como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo; como había aprendido a depender de alguien en su vida aparte de su madre. Iba a seguir con sus cavilaciones hasta que…

-¿puedo pasar?-preguntaba una voz femenina conocida desde afuera del recinto

-si… rose-dio acceso el hombre cuando de inmediato veía a la joven entrar y hacer reverencia ante el.

-disculpe, su majestad pero lady Dante lo quiere en el salón principal, ¿puedo retirarme?-pregunto la joven al rubio

-si por supuesto-decía el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa hacia rose quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Rose…-la aludida volteo hacia el de nuevo-¿Winry también es requerida?-le pregunto Edward.

-si… ¿Por qué pregunta?-le pregunto la joven de flequillos rosa a rey.

-bueno… si no es mucha molestia quisiera buscarla yo y aparte quiero que busques a Alphonse para que venga-termino diciendo el rubio

-esta bien mi lord-dijo la joven dando reverencia y retirándose; mientras el joven iba a buscar a su esposa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habiendo buscado a su esposa quien lo miraba con rostro triste, desolado y enojado al mismo tiempo; iban bajando los escalones pero la joven no se fijo y tropezó provocando su desequilibrio y una inminente caída que si no hubiera sido por la rápida agilidad del rubio, la niña se hubiera ido rodando por las escaleras.

-majes…tad-musito la ojiazul al percatarse de la cercanía que tenia con el rostro del joven y esos labios pero al observar mas abajo vio que la mano de el se encontraba en su cintura; no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo.

-Win..ry- susurro también el joven en el mismo estado percatándose de que su mano estaba en su hermosa y estrecha cintura decidió aminorar ese contacto.

-será mejor que bajemos y ten cuidado esta vez-le reprocho el rey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-al fin llegan-dijo Dante con un poco de molestia en su voz al ver a ambos rubios

-¡hermano!-exclamo Alphonse desasiéndose de la mano que tenia entrelazada con rose para ir a ver a su hermano mayor y cuñada.

-y ¿para que nos necesitabas Dante?-pregunto Edward a la mujer quien yacía con dos hombres a su lado; ambos con una apariencia extraña en sus rostros.

-bien, para comenzar ahora que ustedes son esposos necesitaran de mayor protección ante cualquier peligro-le dijo la joven para luego proseguir-así que he buscado uno de los mejores hombres especialmente entrenados para protegerlos ante cualquier circunstancia posible-le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria al rubio quien no se veía muy complacido con el acontecimiento.

-pero con los guardias reales es más que suficiente, así que pueden devolverse por donde vinieron-finalizo el hombre con disgusto ante la idea.

-disculpe mi intromisión majestad pero no debería pensar en usted sino en su joven esposa, ¿Qué tal si le pasara algo?-irrumpió Envy en la conversación.

-es cierto, además le prometemos que cuidaremos muy bien tanto de usted como de ella-agrego su hermano

-por mi no se preocupen yo soy experto en combate tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como de espada pero ella…-pauso para luego mirar a Winry, apenas era una niña y no obstante eso era indefensa, inocente y frágil; no podía dejar que nada le pasara así que decidió que lo mejor era permitir que esos dos tipos la acompañaran siempre y cuando _el_ estuviera presente con ella claro.

-esta bien pueden quedarse pero con una condición que yo , he dicho yo este presente cuando ellos se encuentren con ella-puntualizo Edward con tono amenazante y celoso, cosa que fue notada por Winry lo que provoco que esta ultima se sonrojara bastante.

-Winry ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntaba el pequeño Alphonse a la rubia al ver su extraño tono rojizo en las mejillas y su evidente distracción.

La rubia tan distraída estaba que Alphonse tuvo que jalonearla para despertarla-¡¿eh?! ¡Nada nada, estoy bien!-fue su respuesta, repuesta que dejo a un Alphonse confundido.

-bien eso es todo, ahora caballeros síganme para poder llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones y no se preocupen por el equipaje que los sirvientes se ocuparan de traerlos, rose ven conmigo, por favor-dijo Dante mientras los dos hombres y la mucama la seguían.

Dante y los demás se retiraron dejando solos a Winry, Edward y Alphonse en el salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral; silencio que fue roto por el menor de los Elrics

-esta bien y ¿ahora que haremos?-pregunto el castaño a los jóvenes quienes no hacían mas que mirarse fijamente uno al otro lo que provoco un gran enojo y tristeza en el niño lo que causo que este ultimo se desesperara y empezara a gritarles a ambos.

-¡ya estoy cansado!-les grito Alphonse a los cuatro vientos provocando el asombro de los jóvenes.

-pero…-iba a decir el ambarino a su hermano pero fue fuertemente interrumpido.

-¡estoy cansado de que no quieran estar conmigo! ¡Cada vez que quiero verlos siempre están ocupados y nunca tienen tiempo de verme ni hablarme! ¡y eso…eso…-pero no pudo terminar ya que empezó a sollozar fuertemente provocando que ambos jóvenes especialmente el mayor tomaran un semblante triste.

Edward veía a Alphonse con nostalgia podía verse así mismo en el castaño cuando de pequeño le decía esas mismas cosas a su padre de quien nunca recibió una caricia, un abrazo ni una palabra de cariño todo lo contrario solamente era rechazo lo que podía sacar de su padre así que con el tiempo empezó a odiarlo ya cuando estaba alrededor de su pre-adolescencia lo veía como un completo extraño a pesar de que nació viviendo en ese palacio nunca mas se intereso en hablarle o tener contacto con el y cuando tenia que viajar hacia otro reino el no tenerlo cerca lo hacia estar un poco mas tranquilo con su madre a su lado la única a la que de verdad quería en todo el mundo…cuando tenia 16 años nunca se imagino que su madre esperaba a un segundo hijo: su hermano menor, esa noticia lo lleno de alegría por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz al saber que ya no seria hijo único pero esa felicidad no duro mucho al los pocos meses de nacer Alphonse, un terrible hecho lo impacto de sobremanera.

La…muerte de su padre, aunque el lo hubiera tratado mal todos esos años le dolía el haberlo perdido. su muerte fue muy sospechosa.

Flashback

-¿mama tengo que entrar yo también?-pregunto fastidiado el rubio a la castaña quien lo miraba divertida con una gran sonrisa con Alphonse en brazos se sentía muy feliz el bebe empezaba a gatear y eso era grandioso, Hohenheim tenia que saberlo de una manera u otra-bueno Edward es tu padre y tienes que respetarlo-le reprocho la ojiverde.

-bien-dijo resignado ambos se detuvieron en la habitación cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y lo que encontraron le helo la sangre a los dos.

-¡Hohemheim- grito Trisha horrorizada al ver al hombre tendido en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor mientras Edward con Alphonse en brazos, miraba la desastrosa escena, ver a su madre sollozar y jalonear el cuerpo inerte de su progenitor sintió como si su un hueco hondo se lo hubiera tragado de la faz de la tierra eso lo hizo reaccionar y pedir por ayuda pero no se pudo hacer nada para salvarlo ya estaba muerto.

Desde ese momento se juro el nunca permitir que nada ni nadie dañara a su hermano menor y su madre la única familia que le quedaba.

Mientras Trisha quedo tan devastada que decidió alejarse de ese lugar para no rememorar ese terrible hecho llevándose a Alphonse consigo y dejando a su hijo mayor por la voluntad del ya nombrado.

Fin flashback

-Alphonse- interrumpió Winry un poco triste ante el hecho de verlo llorar por lo que se acerco a el otorgándole un abrazo lleno de cariño lo que hizo que el castaño dejara de llorar pero Edward solo se quedo allí parado, estático. Sin llegar a decir nada, se enterneció ante la escena, Winry tenía tan buen corazón a diferencia de todas la mujeres que había conocido ninguna le había provocado ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón, eso lo hizo sonreír empezando a acercarse a su hermano y a ella pero la la susodicha torno enseguida un rostro enojado y prefirió no mirarlo mientras el sonrió iba a hacer el intento de que lo perdonara pero eso iba a ser muy difícil por lo que veía.

Pero los jóvenes y el niño no se daban cuenta de que dos individuos los miraban con malicia ya que sabían que sus vidas se convertirían en un infierno especialmente para los rubios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ESO ES TODO, ¡ah! Y no se preocupen que habrá mucho lemon y escenas explicitas lo que sucede es que he decidido que empezaran a suceder a partir de la verdadera tensión de la historia.

Chau ;)


	10. Disculpas y arrepentimientos

He vuelto y les traigo un nuevo capitulo ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii se acercan las vacaciones de verano sol, playa y el virus H1N1! ( T.T ) ¡demonios esa endemoniada enfermedad nos arruina el verano a todos!

Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos sobre los que me leen:

Hikarugirl : gracias por el apoyo se te agradece de verdad y espero poder hablar contigo pronto (^.^!).

Failyn scarlett elric : gracias, me alegra saber que te esta gustando el fic XD.

Una aclaración más: Edward en mi fic **NO **tiene el cabello largo sino que lo tiene corto, recuerdan la serie ¿verdad? Cuando el era niño el tenia el cabello corto solo con sus dos flequillos y su antenita en el medio por lo tanto en mi fic el lo tiene así solo que con aspecto de un joven adulto de 20 años, lo que sucede es que en todos los fics lo ponen con el típico cabello largo y decidí variarlo en mi historia y también lo puse alto de estatura.(^.^ imagínense) (espero que no les incomode) ( -_- ¡ )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discúlpame

Los dos individuos se mantenían distantes pero decidieron que era tiempo de presentarse correctamente ante los jóvenes…

Winry te quiero mucho- le susurro Alphonse- tu, mi hermano y mi mama son lo que mas quiero y a papa también, aunque nunca lo he visto- termino diciendo el ojigris.

-Alphonse ¿podrías decirme que le paso a tu padre?-le pregunto la joven de repente al niño.

-no lo se pregúntale a mi hermano quizás el sepa, aunque mami dice que se fue muy lejos hacia un lugar-le explico el infante.

-no mejor, no me inculco en sus asuntos-dijo con una pequeña pizca de enojo al recordar a Edward.

-Winry…-intervino el rubio mayor a la chica quien se encontraba aun abrazada de Alphonse

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la ojos cerúleos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-bueno…yo…quería dis…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar entraron dos jóvenes hacia la estancia lo que hizo que este se enojara inmediatamente al ver quienes eran.

-¡oh! Así que usted es la princesa Winry ¿verdad?-preguntaron al unísono Envy y Greed al momento que se acercaban a la rubia en cuanto a Alphonse este solo se coloco detrás de winry con miedo esos hombres no lo agradaban pero ni siquiera sabia por que.

-s…si-musito la joven evidentemente avergonzada por la cercanía del ambos hombres hacia ella.

-un gusto, su alteza Winry, mi nombre es Envy- se presento el chico de cabellera larga en forma de palmera color verde oscura- un verdadero placer conocerla-le halago al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente, la chica se encontraba sonrojada notablemente lo que no paso desapercibido para el peli verde quien sonrió con lujuria ante el hecho.

-y el mío es Greed- dijo el pelinegro sonriente al momento que también tomaba su mano y la besaba con suavidad, la chica se encontraba bastante avergonzada-un gusto conocerla su alteza Rockbell-le dijo el hombre de dientes afilados.

-un…un gusto co…conocerles a los dos-dijo con timidez la quinceañera.

Edward apretaba los dientes empezando a rechinarlos de un lado a otro haciendo un ruido no muy agradable en el proceso, sus ojos ámbar eran puro fuego debido a la terrible furia que lo invadía por dentro, como osaban esos idiotas a siquiera respirar junto a ella…

-disculpen pero que descortesía la de ustedes al ni siquiera reverenciarme-intervino el rubio acercándose a ellos para luego tomar a Winry de la cintura y darle un beso en los labios, la niña prefirió no decir ni hacer nada debido a que estaban con visitas y al menos ella si tenia educación- además es una falta de respeto el estar con ella sin mi presencia ese era nuestro trato-le recordó el rubio con un toque de arrogancia lo que provoco que ambos lo miraran con unas extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros-por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Que a todo eso ni siquiera lo se-le dijo el chico a ambos personajes.

Los dos se arrodillaron y uno de ellos dijo-mi nombre es Envy, un gusto majestad-dijo el peliverde-y yo soy Greed estoy muy honrado de conocerlo-añadió el otro.

-bueno bien, ya pueden retirarse-le ordeno a ambos quienes enseguida acataron la orden dada por el rubio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya alejados de Ed y los demás…

-se que no estaba en los planes matarlo pero no tolero que nadie me venga con insolencias ni siquiera ese rey de quinta, bueno tendré que conformarme con eliminar a su hermosa princesita y verlo morir de sufrimiento-le decía Envy a Greed quien soltó una pequeña risa burlona ante el comentario de su hermano.

-me leíste la mente pero seria una lastima el matar a esa belleza ¿no crees?-dijo el hombre con un toque de lastima.

-si, aun es una niña pero no por eso deja de ser hermosa e intrigante-comento el otro

El otro dio una sonrisa lujuriosa-quizás debamos ensenarle algunas cosas ¿Qué piensas Envy?-le pregunto

-si, nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella además hace tiempo que no me satisfago con una mujer en la cama tengo que practicar un poco mis destrezas y esa preciosura me ayudara en eso-termino diciendo Envy en tono malicioso.

-eres un cerdo pero tienes razón-añadió Greed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Winry-llamo de nuevo el soberano a la rubia menor quien lo miro con rostro enojado.

-¿Qué desea?-le pregunto con tono fastidiado la jovencita al hombre.

-bueno yo quería…-pero fue **nuevamente** interrumpido por Alphonse quien hablo

-Winry ¡esos hombres no me agradan!!Al parecer están enamorados de ti!-exclamo el castaño enojado.

-me leíste el pensamiento, al-comento el rubio furioso por ser la verdad.

-¡oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ellos solo tratan de ser amables!-dijo la joven con recóndita inocencia.

-¡si claro si hasta te comían con los ojos! ¡Quien sabe que tipo de cosas habrán pensado al verte!-grito el rubio con extrema ferocidad en sus palabras debido al alto grado de celos que tenia eso provoco que tanto ella como Alphonse se abrazaran entre si del susto. En verdad Edward muchas veces podía ser intimidante.

-¡me asustas hermano!-sollozo el niño lleno de miedo al ver a su hermano tan enojado.

-¡cierto! ¡Lo… a….asusta con sus gritos!!Por Dios!-le reprocho la joven enfadada pero notablemente nerviosa y asustada.

Ya era suficiente, no quería seguir discutiendo mas, quería que ella lo mirara con sus sonrojos con sus sonrisas inocentes, quería que volviera a… amarlo, quería sentirse amado de verdad no como el amor maternal y fraternal que le brindaban su madre y hermano y no era que no lo agradeciera si hasta le resultaba demasiado todo el cariño que le tenían pero había un vacio en su corazón algo le faltaba … el amor de una pareja de un ser que lo comprendiera de alguien que lo hiciera sentirse necesitado…y sabia que esa niña era la única que podía hacer eso.

-¡Rose!-vocifero de pronto a la mucama quien enseguida apareció al llamado de su rey, mientras Alphonse y Winry miraban al rubio totalmente confundidos dejando a la ya mencionada joven con una pregunta en su mente _¿Qué estará planeando ahora?_, ese hombre siempre era un misterio para ella y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de el…_ ¡"un momento"! _todavía nolo había perdonado.

Reverencio al chico y enseguida le pregunto al muchacho-¿Qué desea mi lord?-volviendo hacia el.

-por favor llévate a Alphonse, necesito discutir algo con winry a _"solas"_-dijo haciendo gran énfasis en la ultima palabra confundiendo muchísimo a la rubia menor.

-¡aaaaaaaaah! ¡Hermano tu nunca quieres jugar conmigo!-exclamo lastimado el menor de los Elrics.

-no te preocupes Al, si vas con rose, te prometo solemnemente que voy a pasar todo un día contigo para jugar juntos-le prometió el joven con la mano derecha en su pecho en como una promesa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!Mi hermano mayor va a pasar todo un día conmigo!, ¡bueno vamos rose!!Hermano recuerda que me lo prometiste y tú también vendrás Winry! -dicho todo aquello el castaño tomo la mano de rose quien le regalaba una gran sonrisa y por ultimo dijo- ¡nos vemos mas tarde!-agitando sus manos en señal de despedida y junto con la chica de flequillo rosa se fue dejando solo al joven matrimonio.

-bien así que solo quedamos tu y yo… Winry , ambos tenemos mucho que discutir-dijo el rubio con un toque pervertido y pícaro en su tono de voz, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, intimidándola, haciéndola retroceder a una pared que en ese gran salón había, cuando se vio el paso interrumpido por el muro, no tuvo mas escapatoria estaba acorralada…

-us…usted y yo…n…no tenemos na…nada que dis…discutir-logro musitar con bastante nerviosismo la quinceañera.

-¿en serio? A mi no me parece-respondió tajante y orgulloso el rubio.

-¡usted…es un atrevido!-exclamo la niña totalmente avergonzada por esas acciones de el y ya con la mano levantada al punto de abofetearlo.

Cuando la mano de ella se dirigía a su mejilla derecha el logro atraparla rápidamente, deteniendo el golpe, no iba a caer dos veces en la misma piedra por mucho que la amara no iba a dejar que lo abofeteara como la otra vez y se quedo mirando a la chica por un largo rato recordando como muchas veces la belleza que poseía la antedicha a pesar de su corta edad, su sedoso cabello color rubio tan brillante como el mismo oro, sus ojos azules tales como dos hermosos zafiros, sus bellos labios que mas de una vez a probado, y por ultimo su cuerpo que a pesar de ser pequeño y frágil, le atraía se podría decir que lo deseaba como cuando la conoció ella era un enigma para el…había conocido su dulzura e inocencia pero también su fortaleza y orgullo, volvió a mirarla y noto que en sus ojos habían lagrimas y se asusto ante este hecho…

-¿por que lloras preciosa?- le pregunto aunque se sintió estúpido al hacerlo sabiendo la respuesta era mas que obvio que la había asustado.

-¡acaso no es obvio suélteme!-le bramo la joven con indignación

Al chico se le ocurrió una idea y de pronto la chica sintió como era alzada en brazos por el, ella no se sentía cómoda con eso y de inmediato empezó a protestarle.

-¿¡que hace!?-le pregunto exaltada-¡nos van a ver en publico!-volvió a gritarle pero el simplemente respondió…

-no tienen por que extrañarse, después de todo ellos creen que ya hemos _"consumado" _nuestro matrimonio, cosa que no ha sucedido-le explico el rubio con rostro pervertido en cuanto a ella se sonrojo tanto por el comentario como por la mirada que el tenia sobre ella y como consecuencia se enfado con el.

Muchos sirvientes y mucamas del palacio miraban la comprometedora escena en el gran pasillo: su soberano con su esposa en brazos protestándole y diciéndole que la bajara pero sin embargo el tenia una sonrisa tranquila y pacifica.

Una mucama que allí se encontraba fue llamada de inmediato por el gobernante…

-Clara, diles a Dante y los demás que estaremos en nuestra habitación y no quiero, repito, no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo-le encomendó el muchacho a la sirvienta quien de inmediato asintió sonrojándose al intuir lo que harían ambos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante, Envy y Greed se hallaban tomando te en una pequeña habitación hablando sobre su plan

-bien ya han hecho migas con ambos ¿verdad?-le pregunto la pelinegra

-podría decirse pero ese estúpido no me agrado para nada sin embargo su alteza me cayo _"bastante"_ bien-termino diciendo Envy al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño sorbo de te.

-no se que tanto le ven a esa mocosa, en verdad no se que es lo que le ven-comento fastidiada ante tanto empalago.

-vamos cualquier hombre desearía a esa joven en sus brazos, simplemente es… hermosa-añadió Greed con lujuria.

-oiga lady usted no dijo nada sobre eliminar al rey-comento de improvisto envy extrañado

-y es que nunca dije que lo matarían a el a la que tienen que desaparecer de este mundo es a esa rubia imbécil-acoto la ojos amatistas.

-demonios yo que quería eliminar a ese pedante estúpido con mis propias manos-añadió greed con sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-¡pues no! Si hacen eso el trato queda anulado y por lo tanto su oportunidad de obtener riquezas y lujos ¿¡entendieron!?-les grito la chica a ambos hombres con tono enojado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio logro abrir la puerta y cerrarla nuevamente sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de tener a la rubia en sus brazos quien aun resistía a sus agarres…-¡suélteme!-le grito esta vez siendo obedecida ya que el hombre la puso en el suelo nuevamente pero de inmediato este empezó a acercarse a ella hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared como lo había echo en el salón hace un rato…

-winry-musito el joven empezando a acariciar una de las mejillas de la joven con ternura-quiero que…que… me disculpes lo lamento, lamento no haber respetado tu privacidad y también por herir tus sentimientos-se disculpo el muchacho con la niña quien lo miraba atenta y sorprendida por el hecho de que Edward Elric, ese rubio arrogante y orgulloso que la tenia dando vuelcos en su mente se disculpara con algún ser humano.

-bueno la verdad yo también me disculpo su majestad creo que exagere con lo del diario, es que entienda que ese objeto es muy preciado para mi fue el regalo de mi abuela para mi cumpleaños, y también me disculpa por haberle abofeteado-termino diciendo la rubia al tiempo que ella también comenzaba a acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas.

El rubio no aguanto más y la beso sellando sus mutuas disculpas, primero empezó suave tal como era ella y luego se torno más fogoso y apasionado como era el, sus lenguas danzaban, exploraban, acariciaban y tocaban causando sonoros gemidos mutuos, apagados por los ardientes besos, se separaron respirando agitadamente y luego frotándose ambas narices

-Winry…tengo… un regalo de… disculpas para ti pero te voy… a avisar para que ambos… podamos disfrutarlo-le dijo aun agitado pero empezando a controlar la respiración.

-¿Qué… será? Por… favor dígame-le pedía la rubia con ojos inocentes e ilusionados pero con evidente sobresalto por las acciones cometidas.

-no, no te diré hasta esta noche-le contesto el rubio con una aparente inocencia.

-¡malo!-exclamo Winry haciendo pucheros e inflando las mejillas como un bebe en plena rabieta haciendo reír al hombre quien no dudo en darle un tierno beso haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

-te amo-le confeso el rubio totalmente seguro de sus palabras dándole confianza a la chica para hablar también.

-yo…también-admitió la joven princesa con mucha dificultad debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-me encantan las chicas tímidas e inocentes como tu-comento el joven soberano lo que provoco aun mas enrojecimiento al hermoso rostro de su amada.

-no…no diga eso-le contesto

-Winry ¿te gustan las fresas?-le pregunto de golpe el rubio a su hermosa compañera.

-si…me fascinan las fresas en especial con crema-le confeso la niña ilusionada al pensar que tuviera algo que ve con su regalo.

-que…bien, a mi también me encantan-le dijo el rubio con cierta inocencia en su voz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya en la noche todos se encontraban en el comedor degustando sus respectivos alimentos de la cena, Winry se colocaba entre ed y Envy mientras Greed se encontraba al lado de Dante que se hallaba al frente de ambos rubios y el peliverde ya mencionados anteriormente y por ultimo Alphonse quien se encontraba al lado de su hermano quien miraba a Envy y Greed con furia al saber que estos observaban _"demasiado" _a la ojazul prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada, lo que provocaba que el rubio casi se rompiera los dientes al apretarlos tanto por la furia.

-su alteza Winry y ¿que edad tiene usted? Claro si puedo saberlo-le pregunto el ojos amatistas a la quinceañera.

-bueno hace dos meses atrás cumplí quince años-le contesto con una tierna sonrisa.

-vaya, usted es bastante joven-añadió Greed con una aparente amabilidad.

-y ¿usted su majestad?-volvió a preguntar Envy con descaro

-bueno eso no son sus asuntos pero si tanto insisten mi edad es de veinte años ¿Por qué el interés?-le pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio.

-no, simplemente queremos…saber la relación entre nuestros dos soberanos ¿hay algo de malo en eso?-comento el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos.

-bueno…a mi parecer si, ya que eso se llama inmiscuirse en asuntos que no les pertenecen-le reprocho el joven con una sonrisa ladeada y actitud arrogante, Winry al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaría la _"conversación"_ ente los dos hombres decidió alejar a Edward para evitar mas problemas.

-bueno…Edward y yo nos retiramos-hablo para luego tomar al susodicho de las manos y decir-Alphonse tu también debes venir discúlpenme-le hablo al niño quien de inmediato dejo su cena y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento al igual que ambos rubios.

-¡espere, Su alteza!-la llamo Dante de repente quien se había mantenido ajena a la conversación pero ya había sido suficiente-esto es una total falta de respeto hacia los recién llegados! ¡Así que por favor manténganse aquí hasta que todos terminemos de cenar!-le replico con tono severo.

-¡Dante! Yo también tengo asuntos que atender así que déjanos en paz-le ordeno el rubio mayor saliendo del lugar junto con Alphonse y Winry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la habitación del joven matrimonio, Alphonse se encontraba muy entretenido viendo y garabateando el cuaderno de bocetos que Winry le había prestado para que se entretuviera, ajeno en su diversión a la seria conversación que mantenía los jóvenes…

-Edward deja de actuar así, por favor, pareces un niño- le reprocho la quinceañera en tono preocupado.

-¡es que no puedo winry! ¡Simplemente el hecho de que otros hombres osen en si quiera desearte me hace enojar!-le devolvió el joven con evidente celos.

-bueno pero yo no creo que esos dos jóvenes quieran hacerme algún daño- le dijo la chica.

Edward mostro una sonrisa tanto de ternura como de resignación, ella era tan ingenua e inocente.

-Winry… lo dices porque aun debes aprender mucho de esta vida- le comento el rubio al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-majestad…-logro musitar la joven ya con varias lagrimas en sus azules ojos debido a la gran felicidad que la invadía, el saber que el la apreciaba y la quería.

Alphonse dejo su distracción por un momento para ver a la pareja en ese confortador abrazo lo que provoco que el diera una gran sonrisa, primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor tan feliz con una muchacha.

-¡por cierto! Hermano recuerda la promesa que me hiciste ¿Cuándo la cumplirás?-le pregunto con exigencia el niño.

La pareja dejo su abrazo para mirar al castaño quien los miraba

-¡bueno…que tal ahora!-le contesto el rubio con gran exaltación haciendo que los menores sonrieran bastante alegres.

Y así se pasaron el resto de las horas platicando, charlando y jugando con el niño quien ya muy entrada la noche se rindió en brazos de Winry.

-al parecer acaba de gastar sus ultimas energías ¿esta bien que lo deje aquí?-le pregunto la quinceañera al rubio, que al recibir una afirmativa de este coloco al menor de los Elrics en la gran cama.

-si…ahora Winry quiero mostrarte mi regalo de disculpas por todo lo ocurrido-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano rumbo a las afueras de la habitación, pasando por los pasillos, cruzando el gran salón principal y al fin a las afueras del palacio real, rumbo al gran bosque que se cernía ante ellos.

Y llegando a ese lugar maravilloso que solo ambos rubios conocían y guardaban en secreto, la niña empezó a observar todo a su alrededor, ese hermoso manantial que emanaba una de las aguas más puras, la gran e imponente cascada y por ultimo las rocas y arboles que con sus colores únicos y bellos lograban cautivarla de una manera increíble…

-ven aquí-le _"ordeno"_ el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en su atractivo rostro al parecer algo ocultaba ya que trataba de que la fémina no lo viera.

-¡vamos, déjeme ver!-le chillaba la ojiazul al ambarino quien le sonrió aun mas quedándose en el mismo lugar causando mas exasperación en la joven quien corrió hacia el apegándosele y empezando a quitarlo para ver el objeto oculto.

-esta bien, te dejare ver-le dijo finalmente para luego echarse a un lado y dejar a la rubia sorprendida.

Se trataba de una gran frazada que se encontraba en el pasto con rosas esparcidas alrededor en forma bastante romántica con velas color purpura encendidas a los extremos de la frazada dándole un aire sensual al ambiente y por ultimo al lado de la frazada se encontraban dos platos con comidas deliciosas y dos cubos: uno con una botella de licor y hielo, el otro contenía fresas de hermoso color rojo bañadas en deliciosa crema de leche.

-Edward esto es… maravilloso pero yo no soy mayor de edad para beber-le comento la joven apenada.

- no importa, apenas tienes quince años, tu me amas , yo te amo y eso que te llevo cinco años de diferencia, además yo soy el rey y mientras estés conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te plazca-le dijo atrevidamente el rubio a la chica.

Ella acepto y sonriendo se acerco a la frazada para sentarse, enseguida fue imitada por el…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me salió bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante laaaaaaaaaaargo pero espero que no se hayan aburrido.

Chao ^.^!


	11. pasion,fresas y luna llena

Siiiiiiiii, pase de curso !estoy feliz! Y para contagiarles esa felicidad tan grande aquí esta este capitulo que… bueno para mi es especial ya que es el primer lemon que hago y para hacerlo bien se necesita talento…saben ///

Háganme saber sus opiniones mediante reviews…espero que les guste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la frazada charlando de cosas insignificantes, probando de una cena deliciosa que por cierto a Winry le dio algo de curiosidad _¿habrá sido el rey quien la hizo? _Fue la pregunta que repentinamente llego a su mente.

-Su majestad ¿acaso usted preparo la cena?-pregunto con timidez la rubia hacia el ambarino quien la miraba.

-Pues…claro que…!no!-le dijo con impaciencia mientras se llevaba un bocado del alimento a la boca provocando la sorpresa de la joven-les pedí a las cocineras reales que la prepararan con mucho esmero además eso de…cocinar es para mujeres-comento con la boca llena.

La chica se enojo un poco y le dijo- primero ¡su majestad! ¡No coma con la boca llena! Y segundo ¡no este subestimándonos con esos comentarios insultantes! ¿Esta bien?-le reprocho la chica con un poco de molestia al momento que comía una porción de la cena.

-Esta bien- dijo con resignación el ambarino _"a lo que he llegado por amor_" se dijo mentalmente el rubio mientras comía su cena a su parecer había tenido que recurrir a cederle la razón a ella para no lastimarla solo donde se requiera claro, nunca mas quería verla llorar y el que osara en hacerlo pagaría las consecuencias incluido el mismo; aunque sonara tonto decirlo.

-Al parecer ambos terminamos de cenar así que ahora vamos a beber- decía el rubio al momento que recogía los platos de la anterior cena y los hacia a un lado para luego tomar el cubo que contenía el licor, la chica se fijo que adentro del cubo de la bebida había dos pequeñas copas

-Toma- le dijo Edward al tiempo que tomaba una copa y se la entregaba a ella mientras ella miraba el recipiente con un poco de miedo, ¿estaría bien beber aun siendo una menor de edad?

-Mi lord aunque dijera que no importaba no se si deba tomar de eso si aun no soy adulta además eso me hará algo malo-le dijo con actitud infantil la Destinidiense al soberano quien tomo la copa de ella y vertió el liquido de la perdición de la rubia entregándoselo de vuelta.

-¡Vamos preciosa déjame disfrutar contigo los pocos momentos que tenemos a solas! ¡Por favor!- le hablo el chico con un poco de molestia en su voz que se hizo aun mas ronca por el disgusto de lo que normalmente era.

-Esta bien-acepto con dificultad después de todo quizás un solo trago no haga daño.

El rubio sonrío satisfecho para luego tomar su propia copa, verter el licor en ella, darle un pequeño sorbo y sonreírle a su pareja quien lo miraba sonrojada sin saber por que; pero enseguida la vio sorbiendo un poco de licor y haciendo una mueca de disgusto…al parecer no le había gustado para nada el sabor. Sonrío ante ese hecho.

-Como alguien tan lindo como usted puede soportar algo tan…malo-termino diciendo la niña aun con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Piensas que soy lindo? Bueno es el primer halago que me haces cariño y en cuanto al licor la primera vez que lo pruebas puede tener mal sabor pero al tiempo te acostumbras-le explico el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de la susodicha bebida.

La jovencita se ruborizo mucho debido a que el adjetivo "lindo" se le había escapado de la boca sin pensar pero ya eso no era en lo que pensaba sino en un tema en particular que no había podido averiguar correctamente…

-Su majestad he tenido una duda desde hace mucho tiempo, es sobre su padre nunca lo he visto en el palacio, le he preguntado a Alphonse y no sabe es que ¿acaso se encuentra con su madre?-le pregunto la chica.

-Bueno el…murió-termino diciendo el rubio como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo provocando mucho desconcierto en la rubia.

-¡Yo, lo siento, no debí preguntar soy una tonta!-se excuso bastante apenada.

-¡No!, no te preocupes la verdad ese señor y yo nunca nos conocimos-le explico.

-Pero pensé que usted se habría criado con el y su madre en el palacio-se atrevió a decir la joven.

-Si de cierta manera naci y crecí viendo a ese individuo pero el ni siquiera me quería cerca de el así que voy a pedirte winry de no hablar de ese tema por favor-le pidió el ambarino serio con incontenible ira en su tono de voz.

-Esta bien- le respondió un poco asustado por el duro semblante que había adquirido su esposo y por tanto decidió disipar el intenso silencio que se había formado-¡su majestad quiero probar las fresas!-le hablo la niña en tono mucho mas animado

El chico la miro y no dudo en que ella era la _"mujer"_perfecta y ponía énfasis en la palabra mujer debido a su corta edad y ya estando casada con `el, un hombre cinco años mayor que ella y para colmo de males pervertido. sabia que muchos catalogaban su matrimonio como inmoral e incorrecto a causa de la diferencia de edades y muy bien sabia que muchos lo catalogaban como a un "pedófilo" por sentir gusto por una niña apenas adolescente pero es que el sentimiento que tenia hacia ella era algo que se iba mas allá de lo físico, lo lógico y lo correcto, era algo del corazón, era…amor de verdad, amor que nunca había sentido antes con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, sus relaciones solo se limitaban a sexo, lujuria , pasión salvaje y desenfrenada pero con aquella niña de ojos azules como el mismo océano la amaba ,le gustaba cuando sonreía, cuando inflaba las mejillas en señal de enojo, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando lloraba **de felicidad** claro y cuando le decía aunque fuera en forma tímida que lo quería como ella no podía evitar decirlo.

Dejo sus pensamientos para luego contestarle con una sonrisa-enseguida rubiecita-uno nuevo de los motes cariñosos que solía utilizar hacia ella.

Winry rio ante eso, realmente estaba feliz con la persona que amaba y esa persona estaba segura que era…Edward.

El chico puso el cubo con las fresas en medio de la chica y de `el, la niña veía el contenido del recipiente con ilusión al ver las bellas frutas flotando en la deliciosa crema, decidió tomar una y llevársela a la boca mojándose los labios con la susodicha sustancia de color blanco, al darse cuenta de esto se relamió los labios, para luego degustar la fresa lamiendo la crema que se resbalaba de una manera muy sensual; sin siquiera imaginar las consecuencias hormonales que sufría su esposo al ver ese hecho.

_-"!Rayos! esta seduciéndome sin siquiera notarlo, cuanto me gustaría ser la crema en esos hermosos labios rosados suyos, sino me contengo voy a hacerla mi mujer aunque ella no quiera, y no deseo volver a lastimarla ¡demonios! Pero ya estoy cansado de interrupciones y excusas, ya quiero hacerla mía y no tendré que obligarla para ello" -_pensaba el ambarino muy desesperadamente.

-¿Sucede algo mi lord?-pregunto la niña con preocupación al ver el mutismo de su hermoso rey.

-No…nada…solo que me gustaría…cumplir un deseo-contesto de manera pausada al tiempo que el tomaba una fresa e imitaba lo hecho por la rubia momentos antes con la diferencia de que el **si** estaba mas que consciente de lo que hacia, luego tomo otra fresa y la llevo a la boca de la rubia empezando a pasarla por los labios femeninos en forma muy sensual y provocativa mojándolos con la deliciosa crema mientras la quinceañera se sonrojaba de una manera increíble ,el chico se canso de eso acerco su rostro al de la chica y la beso muy apasionadamente sintiendo el sabor de la crema en sus labios empezando a lamerlos para sentir mas el sabor; mientras hacia eso la iba recostando en la frazada ,el encima de ella muy apretados uno del otro, siguió besándola de una manera tan desenfrenada que la niña se ahogaba escurriéndole un poco de saliva de los labios, el rubio vio eso y se detuvo para que la niña tomara un poco de aire pero ya a los pocos segundos bajaba a su cuello tomando una fresa del cubo y empezando a pasar la fruta por esa parte de ella que lo volvía loco dejando su cuello lleno de crema luego empezó a lamerlo de una forma muy sensual, muy despacio como degustando su sabor entremezclado de fresa y leche al mismo tiempo sabia delicioso; podía oír los poderosos gemidos y jadeos que la niña dejaba escapar, el sonrió lascivamente iba a ser el único hombre que la hiciera soltar esos hermosos sonidos esa y muchas noches mas…mientras la niña no podía creerlo había experimentado esas cosas con `el veces anteriores pero…esta era diferente al parecer el quería llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias y lo lograría sino fuera por un pequeño detalle, eso la puso a pensar aun con el juicio nublado por los ardientes besos y lamidas que el ambarino le propinaba a su juvenil cuello…

_-"Todo eso que me hace, me provoca una sensación bastante agradable en mis labios y…en todo mi cuerpo, siento mis mejillas bastante calientes y también que mi cuerpo empieza a hervir de una forma muy extraña pero a pesar de todas esas hermosas sensaciones, no puedo permitir que me tome…_

_Si en mi país se enteran de que me case sin cumplir la mayoría de edad no se si podría soportarlo, si hasta mis familiares tuvieron que venir a Eternity para presenciar mi matrimonio, por la petición de mis padres de no comentarlo con nadie de el reino de Destiny bajo ninguna circunstancia, debido a que si se enteran harán la ceremonia del destierro en la que a la impura (en este caso yo) debe de soportar todo tipo de injurias por los pecados cometidos además de abandonar el territorio en el que nació, para siempre y nunca regresar aparte de que no puede casarse ni tener algún tipo de contacto con nadie…-_esos pensamientos la atormentaban como nunca, amaba a Edward y le daría todo…incluso su cuerpo si eso lo hacia estar a su lado pero su miedo era incluso mas grande que el deseo de ser amada…

-¡Deténgase!-se le oyó gritar a la rubia aun con su esposo encima quien paro en seco ante el grito de la ojos azules el la miro un poco molesto por la súbita interrupción de ella quien se hallaba con ambas manos en el rostro sollozando amargamente-lo siento pero es que no puedo-le explicaba con la voz quebrada.

-¡Ya basta Winry!-le exclamo el chico muy furioso sin poder evitarlo asustando a su paso a la ojiazul.

-pero…-musito siendo abruptamente interrumpida…

-Déjame terminar, te amo de eso no dudes ni un segundo pero con eso no me basta entiende que quiero tenerte en todos los sentidos, yo se que tu me amas y que me tienes en tus pensamientos todo el tiempo pero quiero ser el único hombre en tu mente. Que ningún otro te pueda tocar y quiero ser el primero en haberte hecho el amor de una manera indescriptible, tampoco no me basta con decir te amo. también quiero…demostrártelo ¿entiendes? Te necesito-le aclaro con un rostro lleno de ternura al que la chica no pudo resistirse se dejo besar por segunda vez en la noche.

Sus miedos se disiparon y…bueno podía decir que el también se merecía ser feliz, después de todo era su esposo y podía estar con ella cuando quisiera así que si el quería tomarla ella lo dejaría…aunque eso no pudo evitar que ella derramara unas cuantas lagrimas no sabia si de felicidad o de miedo por lo que pasara mas adelante.

Por su parte las manos del soberano cobraron vida y empezaron a acariciar la cintura de la chica por encima del estorboso vestido que llevaba, mientras besaba su cuello con fervor, volviendo a su boca e introduciendo su lengua con mucha facilidad; después de todo podía presumir de ser un maravilloso amante lo había hecho con bastantes mujeres pero ninguna le había provocado lo que esa pequeña. Los sonoros gemidos mutuos se hallaban apagados por los atrevidos besos, paro de acariciarla y besarla para mirarla a los ojos…

-Te deseo-le susurro con voz ronca el ambarino a la niña en su oído para luego morderlo, sacándole otro gemido y empezando a acariciarle los pechos por encima de la ropa…decidió parar para comenzar a quitarle el vestido a jalones…

-¿! Que hace!?-le pregunto alterada la chica al ver lo que el hacia con su vestido.

-Haciéndote mía, niña -le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios al tiempo que lograba su objetivo, desgarrando el vestido en pedazos de tela dejándola simplemente con su ropa intima puesta. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que sus prendas intimas también fueron desgarradas brutalmente por el, ahora si la tenia completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos logrando que el se detuviera y se dedicara a ver a ese hermoso ángel caído que se encontraba debajo de el observándolo con un gran tono carmín en sus pómulos pero pudo ver que ella volteaba hacia otro lado y cerraba sus ojos debido a la vergüenza.

Edward se hallaba embelesado mirando el cuerpo virgen de la niña…

_-¡Por Dios! Eres hermosa, tu cuerpo es…simplemente hermoso, tu cuello es tan blanco como la nieve al igual que toda tu piel_, _tus senos aun en desarrollo igual de angelicales y bellos como tu, coronados por tus pezones rosados que más bien podría compararlos con dos hermosos caramelos, tu abdomen plano , tu estrecha y curvilínea cintura que pareciera que el mismo dios la hubiera esculpido y tu feminidad ese lugar que ningún hombre a tocado jamás y que esa noche sentiría tu trasformación de niña a mujer…__**mi**__ mujer, me excitas de una manera increíble al verte así tu cuerpo desnudo, tus hermosos ojos semi-cerrados viéndome con pasión contenida y tus largos cabellos dorados todo desparramados cubriendo casi toda la totalidad de la frazada…en realidad eres simplemente perfecta. Y a pesar de lo que digan, te amo y nada ni nadie cambiara eso._

El chico dejo sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que la quinceañera alargaba sus brazos y los colocaba alrededor de su cuello apretándolo mas hacia ella besándolo de una forma tímida pero expresando con eso, todo su deseo y amor hacia el. Edward correspondió gustoso al beso. El hombre podía sentir los pechos de ella y los pezones erguidos por la excitación.

La rubia al terminar de besarlo le sonrió aun con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada pero había algo que no andaba bien…_!el aun sigue vestido!_, eso la incito a dirigir sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa blanca que el llevaba tratando de desabotonarlos pero le era difícil debido a la gran agitación que tenia, el se dio cuenta de eso y dio una carcajada por lo bajo llegando a oídos de la adolescente.

-¡no se ría de mi!-le reprocho con fingido enojo inflándolo los pómulos ruborizados en un puchero dándole un toque infantil a la situación.

-¡ya no te preocupes, yo me encargo!-le dijo el rey al tiempo que empezaba desabotonarse la camisa y a quitarse la hebilla del pantalón desabrochándoselo pero hasta ahí lo dejaría eso era para quitar la presión que sentía en los pantalones que por todos los besos y caricias su masculinidad se encontraba despierta , cuando hubo terminado de quitarse la camisa la arrojo hacia alguna parte del lugar mostrando su trabajado pecho, de forma rápida miro al cubo de fresas y se le ocurrió una magnifica idea…

-Sabes Winry desde hace mucho tiempo quise hacer esto-le confeso el rubio, sonriente con ojos brillantes y entrecerrados denotando misterio; al mismo tiempo tomando el cubo y haciendo algo que la ojiazul nunca espero, vertió toda la crema de leche en el rostro y cuerpo desnudo de ella y también haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa aparte de que todas las fresas también cayeron por todo su cuerpo…

-¡Ah!-fue lo único que logro decir para luego acotar-¡ahora estoy toda manchada-¿Cómo pensara limpiarme?-le pregunto pero hubiera preferido nunca haberlo hecho debido a que el chico la miro y luego miro su cuerpo bañado en fresas y se relamió los labios con lujuria.

Se acerco a sus labios dispuesto a besarla pero esa vez seria diferente tomo una fresa que se hallaba a su lado y ya que se encontraba bañada en crema se la puso en sus labios para el acercarse y besarla haciendo que ambas lenguas la saborearan, la chica sentía tanto placer que daba pequeños gemidos durante el fogoso roce, detuvo el beso; como su rostro estaba manchado con crema se dispuso a lamer sus mejillas y mentón de una forma sensual y erótica, descendió hacia el cuello y decidió degustar la esencia a leche y fresa que tenia, lo lamia, lo besaba, lo mordía y lo succionaba paso por los hombros y los beso; al final llego a los senos, con una mano tomo uno de ellos y lo acarició robándole un potente gemido a la niña rozando con su pulgar el pezón erecto luego bajo la cabeza y se lo llevo a la boca empezando a lamerlo y succionarlo, de vez en cuando lo mordía levemente mirando directamente su rostro. Viendo que sus caricias tenían efectos en ella, la rubia abría su boca profiriendo sensuales gemidos agitando su pecho de arriba abajo, hizo lo mismo con su otro seno lamio su contorno y luego el pezón que lo conformaba.

Siguió descendiendo a su vientre donde se ocupo de lamerlo alrededor apasionadamente hasta llegar a su feminidad donde se dispuso a besar suavemente la superficie y luego lamerla pero se detuvo…

-¿Por…por que…no continúa…?-le pregunto con la voz entrecortada debido al placer que estaba experimentando pero al ver su rostro, sus ojos dorados mirándola con lujuria y amor combinados, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

El chico le ofreció tres de sus dedos-por favor cariño mójalos introduciéndolos en tu boca-le dijo al tiempo que ella acataba tomo los dedos masculinos y se los llevo a la boca, lamiéndolos de forma tímida con su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos inocentes mirándolo a lo que el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de la boca de ella de una forma lenta ya cuando los sintió mojados se los quito de allí y con una mano la retuvo contra la frazada mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a abrirle las piernas y observar con detenimiento la intimidad de la rubia…

_-Tu Winry eres perfecta…tu intimidad es tan pequeña y cerrada solamente distinguiéndose por las delicadas líneas vaginales y aparte de que también al parecer estas mas que excitada en estos momentos y eso me agrada"-_logro decir mentalmente el ambarino.

-Estas mojada pequeña-fue lo único que dijo causando gran rubor en su pareja luego de eso fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su feminidad observando como su esposa se retorcía de placer, espero un momento y comenzó un vaivén lento que con los minutos se volvió mas rápido, a ese primer dedo se le unió un segundo y luego fueron tres los dedos que bailaban en el interior de la niña causándole placer y grandes jadeos se oían salir de su boca, mientras al rubio le agradaba tocarla y poder satisfacerla pero el también se encontraba en problemas su miembro no dejaba de latir contra el pantalón el también quería atención tanto que tenia sus dientes bien apretados para no proferir sonidos que mostraran debilidad quería ser el que dominara…

-Winry…tócame-le pidió con voz ronca el chico, la niña podía sentir los dedos de el aun moviéndose en su interior alargo su brazo hacia el…

-Introduce tu mano en mi pantalón- dijo bajando su cabeza hacia su miembro, ella observo también, dirigió su mano la introdujo allí con el rostro bastante rojo luego lo volvió a mirar-y ahora acaríciame-ella obedeció, despacio y con bastante torpeza acaricio de arriba abajo esa zona tan sensible para el ambarino mientras que este había reiniciado el movimiento dentro de ella haciéndola gemir nuevamente mientras que al sentir como su virilidad era acariciada provoco que soltara un gemido ronco siguieron durante un par de minutos mas hasta que al final la niña tuvo el primer orgasmo de esa noche y de toda su vida, el muchacho sonrió atrevidamente al sentir toda su intimidad húmeda y que de ella escurría gran cantidad de liquido femenino, mojando sus dedos al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella a pesar de haber tenido ese orgasmo seguía acariciando el miembro del chico, este al percibir que casi se iba a derramar, rápidamente retiro la mano de la quinceañera de ese lugar dejándolo por el momento satisfecho.

Pero el hombre mas que cansado seguía deseoso aparto mucho las piernas de Winry y coloco su cabeza entre ellas para luego lamer y succionar todo el néctar que derramaba la niña de ese húmedo lugar provocándole muchos jadeos de placer ya cuando estuvo mas que satisfecho disfrutando de su entrepierna se detuvo y miro a la ojiazul con mirada lasciva al tiempo que se relamía los labios de pura satisfacción para luego besarla con fervor haciéndole probar un poco de su sabor.

-Eres…deliciosa…pero ya…me canse de preliminares…ya quiero…hacerte mi mujer-le dijo al tiempo que se despojaba de sus pantalones, la princesa desvió la mirada aunque lo hubiera tocado aun no estaba preparada pero tenia curiosidad así que lo miro y…

_-"!Dios mío! Es tan varonil y masculino, sus brazos son fuertes y musculosos, su tórax es duro como piedra y su abdomen marcado y fuerte, por ultimo el es tan…-_pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos sus labios hablaron primero…

-apuesto-hablo creyendo que lo había pensado pero no fue así, el rubio pudo escucharlo.

-Winry no pensé que fueras tan observadora-pronuncio en tono burlón a lo que la rubia se sonrojo por enésima vez en la noche.

-¡Yo…eh no quise!-musitaba pero el rubio la beso rápidamente para nuevamente hablar.

-No te preocupes al contrario me agrada que te resulte atractivo-le dijo

Ya hallándose desnudo se acerco a ella y le abrió las piernas colocándolas en cada uno de sus hombros para que pudiera ser penetrada sin dificultad, inicio la penetración la cual no se hizo tan dificultosa debido a que el interior de la niña se encontraba bastante húmedo y resbaladizo, ella se encontraba tan caliente y húmeda aparte de que su intimidad era tan estrecha, eso le gustaba.

El soberano siguió entrando hasta toparse con el himen de la rubia-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir para luego empujar violentamente rompiéndolo, muriendo una niña y naciendo una mujer, el grito que lanzo Winry era muy distinto a los anteriores, este era de puro dolor y angustia, tanto así que había empezado a llorar notablemente, lagrimas de dolor eran derramadas de sus hermosas orbes azules, sintió a su amante abrazarla acariciándole su espalda desnuda, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras la rubia se aferraba al pecho de su rey buscando consuelo a su dolor, el rubio espero por unos momentos a que el dolor se le pasara y mientras. observo que de la entrepierna de la rubia salía mucha cantidad de sangre, iba a seguir esperando un poco mas pero la rubia le hablo en su oído…

-Puede…moverse-le dijo la quinceañera al hombre con la voz un poco quebrada y un gran tono cereza en las mejillas.

El chico la tomo por los hombros y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo… ya el dolor no era tanto así que en consecuencia la rubia empezaba a sentir placer nuevamente denotándose por sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos, el chico la miro y la beso apasionadamente mordiendo su labio inferior adentrando su lengua con maestría en la boca de la rubia terminando en ambas lenguas tocándose cuando se separaron el rubio le susurro en su oído.

-Eres…tan estrecha…me encantas preciosa-al tiempo que penetraba mas y mas fuerte.

-¡mmm, ah!-grito en forma desesperada la quinceañera quien fue obedecida por el dándole grandes estocadas en su interior, esta sentía tanto placer que se aferro al rubio colocando sus manos en su espalda empezando a clavarle sus uñas y como consecuencia rasguñándolo de forma violenta y salvaje.

-¡Edward!-jadeo sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo había llamado por su nombre.

El rubio no paso desapercibido este hecho y en consecuencia penetro más rápido y fuerte aparte de que también le volvió a hablar-grita…mí…nombre otra…vez-le exigió el rey a la chica mientras la penetraba con fervor.

-¡Ed…ah…Edwa…ah…Edward, Te amo!-le grito al sentir como su interior se llenaba de un liquido caliente.

Ambos habían tenido sus orgasmos juntos, en el rubio se manifestó por derramarse en el interior de ella y en la princesa por derramar líquido femenino de su interior mezclándose con la esencia de su amado. Un mundo de colores se cernía ante los ojos de ambos, era simplemente como ver el cielo y las dos solos en ese bello acto de amor donde la única testigo de los gritos de placer, dolor y alegría era la luna que como buena confidente guardaría en secreto ese hermoso momento de entrega de una virgen a su amado.

El rubio se salió de ella todo sudado mientras que ella respiraba agitada también con su cuerpo perlado en transpiración, Edward coloco a su niña sobre su pecho mientras que ella lo miro con un adorable carmín en sus mejillas.

-Usted…es un…pervertido-musito la chica con sus ojos azules entrecerrados y la respiración agitada.

-Te amo mucho Winry-le dijo de golpe el chico logrando que la chica tomara un semblante triste.

-A veces siento que no lo merezco-acabo diciendo la princesa

-¡Tonta!, debería ser al revés yo pienso que tu eres demasiado para mi, un idiota, testarudo y enojón que no sabe mas que enojarse -le dijo con seguridad- también deja las formalidades que hace mucho tiempo te dije que eras mi esposa no mi mucama ni mi súbdita pero al parecer solo te gusta nombrar mi nombre cuando estoy dentro de ti ¿no es verdad?-le termino preguntando el rubio con tono atrevido.

-¡Edward!-le reprocho apenada a lo que el chico rio.

-En serio disfrute mucho, ¿no quieres bañarte en la cascada?-le propuso a lo que ella asintió y enseguida sintió como el rubio la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al lago. Se adentraron en el…

-¡Esta fría!-exclamo la chica al sentir el agua en su desnuda piel

-No te preocupes que yo se como calentarla-le comento con perversión.

_-Esto no va a terminar aquí y de seguro terminare destrozada-_pensó la chica ruborizada al pensar que _"eso"_ se volvería a repetir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado es el primero de este tipo que hago así que si me salió mal ¡lo siento! ¡De veras! (creo que le robe la frase a Naruto (^. ^) ) díganme que les pareció.

Aviso: dependiendo de los reviews(que no obtengo muchos) que obtenga es que voy a actualizar ya que agradezco mucho a los que me dejan pero por esta y otras razones me veré forzada a hacerlo así.


	12. Oscuro amanecer

BIEN HE VUELTO DESPUES DE UN MILENIO, CASI MUCHISIMO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR , PERO YA ESTOY AQUI AGAIN...XD

FMA NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ES QUE DEJO MI IMAGINACION VOLAR!

NOTA: SI VEN PROBLEMAS EN LA ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE TUVE QUE HACER EL CAPITULO EN EL F*CKING WORD PAD , NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA ESTE PROGRAMA PERO QUE RAYOS PUEDO HACER... -_-! no tengo word T.T

Oscuro amanecer...

Una joven de largos cabellos dorados se despertaba debido a la molesta luz solar que se colaba en sus orbes azules, esta se encontraba confundida con respecto al lugar en que se encontraba pero al sentir un movimiento, se asusto, miro hacia abajo y...bueno alli durmiendo como un bebe debajo de ella,se encontraba la razon de su vida, acostado sobre el pasto verde.

_-_Edward-llamo la chica al soberano pero lo unico que este hizo fue un gruñido, esto provoco que la joven soltara un resoplido de exasperacion-!Edward!-le grito en el oido al hombre el cual se desperto bruscamente.

-! que rayos!-grito el rubio pero al ver a winry encima suyo, su ojos celestes, su carita infantil...se calmo y sonrio de inmediato.

-!_bonjour!, ma petit fille-_la "saludo" el hombre con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados.

-_!bonjour!, ma roi-_ le respondio con el perfecto acento frances que el habia usado anteriormente.

-! vaya!-oye..._**¿**_desde cuando tu hablas frances?-pregunto incredulo.

- desde que naci, en realidad en mi pais se habla el frances como primera lengua, lo que pasa es que en nuestra educacion se es obligatorio aprender mas de un idioma-explico, para luego añadir-por eso es que mis padres y yo pudimos comunicarnos con ustedes, pues todos sabemos aleman.-de inmediato recordo algo- oye _**¿**_!como piensas que voy a volver al castillo sin mi ropa!-le pregunto exasperada la joven.

-bueno, dejame ver-y diciendo esto se vistio solo con su pantalon para luego darle su camisa- mira pontela-le dijo.

la chica obedecio y se la puso, la verdad que la prenda la tapaba (mas o menos) bien.

luego ambos jovenes volvieron al palacio, ahora el dilema era...pasar a su habitacion sin que nadie los vea.

desde que vieron el salon totalmente despejado ambos andaron a todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron, ya en la habitacion real...

-_**¿**_donde estaban ustedes dos?-pregunto una vocecita de improviso, era Alphonse, ninguno de los dos se habia percatado de la presencia del niño- _**¿ **_y bien?- inquirio con los brazos cruzados y los cachetitos inflados. (X3)

-bueno...nosotros...!oye!-dijo el rubio- el que deberia preguntar soy yo, _**¿**_tu que haces aqui?-le cuestiono el joven enojado.

-tu me dejaste dormido a mi suerte hermano- le respondio,como era que su hermano mayor podia ser tan despistado.

-Alphonse, nosotros, estabamos...eeeh !jugando!-le dijo la joven rubia que al percatarse de que solo tenia una camisa puesta se fue al armario , busco un vestido y fue rapido al baño a cambiarse.

-si claro...-dijo de los ojos grisaceos

hubo un toc-toc en la puerta , el rey simplemente la abrio se notaba exasperado, !justo lo que le faltaba!, Dante.

-_**¿**_que sucede?-pregunto pasandose una mano sobre su cabello echandolo hacia atras...

-bueno-le dijo la mujer pelinegra, poniendole una mano en su musculoso pecho empezando a palparlo, accion que, hizo que el se enojara mucho, consecuencia, un fuerte manotazo por parte de este-!bien!, no tienes que ponerte asi...te requiero en el despacho de inmediato...y por favor, vistete-le ordeno con una mueca fastidiosa aL ver a la joven de cabellos dorados quien recien salia , esta la miro confundida.

ya en el despacho...

-Edward, hemos recibido una carta proveniente del imperio de xing-le informo Dante.

-_**¿**_De xing?-pregunto el joven soberano-_**¿**_y que querran?-inquirio de nuevo.

-no lo se...quizas lo averigues con esto- al momento le entregaba un sobre...

la carta dice...

_para su majestad Edward Elric_

_En primer lugar lo felicito por su actual coronacion y tambien por el matrimonio , espero que ambos sucesos le llenen de felicidad y gozo._

_Me dirijo a usted con la peticion de que arrive a mi tierra para hablar de un asunto urgente que tengo el presentimiento de que usted va a poder ayudarme en mi dilema._

_los detalles se los dire en nuestro encuentro... espero que su contestacion sea afirmativa..._

_esta honorable peticion es de..._

_Ling tercero de la dinastia yao..._

_fin de la carta_

- al parecer tendre que viajar a xing-dijo el rubio, para luego acotar-claro, no sin antes escribir una carta de contestacion afirmando mi viaje, tendre que decirle a Winry y Alphonse que empaquen todo o que...-pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la mujer quien lo miro severamente.

- lo siento Edward pero esos asuntos no son apropiados para ellos ademas se van a aburrir pues a lo que vas son solo negocios, encuentros internacionales eso lo que hara sera aburrirlos - dijo la mujer.

-una pregunta _**¿**_quien es el rey aqui?-le pregunto sarcastico- tu no me mandas a mi solo me aconsejas y puede que quizas me des una que otra ayuda para que mi mandato se haga con socarroneria-pero...tendre que admitir que tienes razon, ese lugar no es para ellos por tanto tendran que quedarse.

esa fue como una dulce melodia en sus oidos, que ambos se van a tener que separar...

pasaron dos dias en los que Edward ya estaba alistando sus cosas, pero lo mas dificil iba a ser decirselo a winry...sabia que se iba a poner triste.

entro a su habitacion, estaba agotado despues de un dia entero de papeleo en los que en ningun momento pudo ver a su winry.

ella se encontraba en la cama con su larga y suave melena dorada suelta pero la vio moverse y enderezarse al ver que el estaba alli...debia hacerlo en ese momento..

-!hola Edward!-lo habia llamado por su nombre, rayos se veia tan feliz.

- Winry tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo directo

-si dime- le devolvio preocupada por el duro semblante que el rubio habia adquirido.

-yo...-tomo aire para luego soltar-tendre que irme al imperio de xing mañana mismo...es sobre negocios, quiero que te quedes aqui para cuidar a Al-le termino diciendo.

la rubia pestaño varias veces para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, luego sus ojos se tornaron tristes pero al final tomo una sonrisa de resignacion, no queria tener que ser una carga para el con malcriadeses ni rabietas.

-es...esta bien-susurro con voz quebrada, no queria alejarse de el pero asi era como tendria que ser-yo...cu-cuidare bien de el-respondio la jovencita con las mejillas rosadas.

Este no soporto ver su llanto en consecuencia la abrazo con ternura, le dio un fogoso beso a su esposa y la fue recostando en la enorme cama , quitaba la estorbosa prenda de dormir de ella para luego acariciar la suave piel blanca que quedaba al descubierto...al menos si partiria mañana le iba a dejar un recuerdo hermoso...sonrio maliciosamente.

Eran las cinco, la mañana era fria en comparacion con la del dia anterior, se abotonaba su camisa mientras se miraba al gran espejo de ese cuarto...a traves de el podia ver el pequeño bulto que se retorcia en el lecho...era su niña.

le entristecia tener que dejarla asi pero xing era lejos y mientras mas temprano mejor...termino de arreglarse para luego acercarse donde estaba su _petit famille_ como solia llamarla, solo el ver su hermosa cara de angel, sus ojitos, su sonrisa, _Edward te amo_ susurro la joven con un bello tono rosa en las mejillas, cuanto la amaba, procedio a besarla en los labios y susurrarle un _esperame, mi amor, regresare pronto_, al decir esto ella lo nombro en sueños de nuevo, el joven salio de la habitacion...muy triste.

-_**¿**_listo?-pregunto Dante aparentemente se veia muy feliz-bueno si es asi el carruaje te espera, _cariño-_ al decir lo ultimo el hombre simplemente se quedo con mirada ausente adentrandose en el vehiculo, Dante solo le dijo una cuantas cosas y luego de eso solo se oia el galopar del caballo sobre el suelo, esta veia como se alejaba, como se hacia mas pequeño a medida que se iba.

-va a llover-solo atino a decir con una sonrisa mas que de felicidad era de maldad (-_-)

Winry al saber que Edward se habia ido busco a Alphonse el cual nisiquiera sonreia, ambos estaban tristes pero el iba a regresar no?...asi que su deber era que Alphonse se alegrara

-Al, _**¿**_por que no vamos a jugar al jardin?-le propuso la ojiazul a lo que el pequeño sonrio un poquito, al menos es algo se dijo mentalmente la chica.

-!alcanzame!-le vociferaba el castaño con toda la potente energia de un cuatroañero hiperactivo.

-no se vale- decia la chica-eres mas joven y por tanto mas rapido, tu continua, ya me he cansado- solo atino a oir un si rapido para luego verlo perderse entre el pasto verde, se apoyo en un arbol, hasta que sintio un tibio respirar en su oido, de inmediato se encrispo para luego ver a dos personajes que a su juicio se habian desaparecido...del platena.

-hola su alteza-dijo greed, al ver a la rubia,luego se aparecio el hombre con pelo verde en forma de palmera y mirada diabolica-hola tambien- supimos que el rey se tuvo que ir de viaje, _**¿**_es cierto?-la jovencita bajo la cabeza y asintio timidamente.

-que mal-dijo con fingida tristeza greed- tenemos algo para ti-le propuso el hombre de dientes afilados.

-a si _**¿**_que es?-le pregunto curiosa.

-esto-dijo el hombre de pelo verde para luego tomarla con fuerza y taparle la boca, la joven pataleaba para safarse pero era inutil el era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

la joven sintio un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo que provoco que perdiera la conciencia, el golpe se lo propino greed- es linda pero muy fastidiosa- dijo con un rostro sadico.

-si- afirmo Envy al comentario jocoso de su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dante salia de su escondite-a ver, pobre muchachita-dijo al verla en los brazos de ambos hombres, podria matarla alli mismo pero...que muriera de manera lenta y dolorosa era mucho mejor-bueno,_**¿**_ ya saben donde llevarla?, tiene que ser en un lugar muy lejos y apartado en el que nadie pueda descubrirla-ambos hombres la miraron.

- no te preocupes tenemos el lugar perfecto-dijeron al unisono.

-Winry!-vocifero la voz de Alphonse el cual corria, habia parado de cuajo el ver la horrorosa imagen, Winry siendo metida en un saco por esos dos hombres y..._**¿**_Dante? ay no! ella tambien estaba ayudandolos, lagrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, pero...no, no podia ponerse a llorar lo que tenia que hacer era pedir ayuda,iba a correr a toda milla cuando sintio una mano tomarlo con mucha rudeza.

-_**¿**_a donde crees que vas enano idiota?-le pregunto con mucha furia Envy al momento que le estampaba una fuerte golpiza en el rostro lo cual hizo que el pobre pequeño se desmayara por el impacto- mira tambien esta el hermano del estupido _**¿**_que hacemos con el?- le pregunto al momento que miraba al infante con asco.

-llevatelo tambien, asi matamos dos pajaron de un tiro- termino diciendo sin ningun tipo de compasion.

ambos hombres sonrieron si que se iban a divertir y mucho.

-esta lloviendo muy fuerte-susurro Edward mirando a ventana.

-si, al parecer hay tormenta-comento el conductor del carruaje real, el siempre amable Kain Fuery, bajito y de lentes.

El rubio no sabia por que pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento, ya habia salido del Eternity y se encontraba en un largo camino lleno de arboles, Xing era lejos y se tomaba como tres dias el llegar, iba a dormir pero dudaba que se fuera a sentir tranquilo...

he aqui espero que les guste fresquesito y calientito de mi mente el cap...XD NOS VEMOS


	13. FUEGO INTENSO, INFIERNO REAL

BUENO,BUENO HE VUELTO CON OTRO CAPI DEBO ADVERTIR QUE ESTE CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POQUITO FUERTES PUES YO H E TENIDO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA COMO CON LOS AMIGOS ASI QUE ME HE DESQUITADO CON EL FIC =D YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS :p...los proximos caps contendran todavia mas violencia

DISCLAIMER: FMA NO ES MIO, ES DE HIROMU ARAKAWA SINO ¿CREEN QUE EL MANGA HUBIERA TERMINADO? JEJEJE!.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-000-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

**cap 13- fuego intenso, infierno real**...

_**Winry pov...**_

_**"¿**__**Que...que me ha pasado!"pregunto en mi mente un poco confundida con un extra**__**ñ**__**o y ligero dolor en mi nuca iba a seguir pensando pero un grito...mas bien...un llanto me hizo despertar, me muevo e intento pararme pero algo sostiene con dureza mis mu**__**ñ**__**ecas, son grilletes...**__**¿**__**!QUE ES ESTO!...por mas que me intento soltar no puedo hacerlo y mientras mas me rozo con esas cosas, mis manos empiezan a lastimarse...duele y mucho...-**__**¿**__**Winry?-...escucho aquella voz llamarme volteo a mi izquierda y me encuentro a Alphonse...ALPHONSE y **__**¿!**__**el que hace aqui!, me doy cuenta que el tambien tiene grilletes en sus manos, las cuales se ven rojas y magulladas es comprensible quizas en su estado de desesperacion se empezo a mover y eso causo las lastimaduras...**_

_**-**__**¿**__**Que sucedio Al?-pregunto, con esperanza, con mi rostro expectante en busca de una respuesta, el simplemente hace un mohin y se pone a llorar, no estamos lejos el uno del otro, por tanto llego hacia donde esta el ( con dificultad al estar mis mu**__**ñ**__**ecas atrapadas) y me acerco, el se oculta en mi pecho lo mas que puede para asi empezar a llorar con mas fuerza no era para menos pues ese lugar tenia un estilo que a cualquiera haria llorar...huele muy mal...huele a podrido...las paredes estan sucias y agrietadas son de un color gris muy espeluznante,el piso , manchado de sangre y suciedad...volteo a mi derecha y me espanto al ver lo que se encuentra alli...un cadaver...!DIOS MIO!...por eso el horrible olor, este se encontraba en un reciente estado de descomposicion incluso se podian ver a las ratas comiendo de el, quiero morirme, como llegamos a terminar aqui...**_

_**-**__**¿**__**Que pasa win?-me cuestiona el peque**__**ñ**__**o mirando hacia donde yo lo estaba haciendo pero me interpuse y no se lo permiti, Alphonse era solo un ni**__**ñ**__**o y el ver eso podria asustarlo mas de lo que esta-no...nada Al-le respondi mirandolo con una sonrisa forzada.**_

_**-**__**¿**__**que es ese horrible olor?-me pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco a lo que yo simplemente le vuelvo a sonreir para luego decirle que me abrazara, este lo hizo en busca de que alguien lo protegiera y por supuesto yo lo iba a hacer no iba a dejar que nada le pasara, costara lo que costara, ahora tengo que ser fuerte, debo de ser fuerte por Alphonse y por mi misma, en ese momento se escuche la puerta abrirse, el peque**__**ñ**__**o elric se abrazo mas a mi hasta llegando a apretarme un poco e incluso podia sentirlo temblar...yo hice lo mismo cerre mis ojos muy fuerte, no se si era por el miedo o por otra cosa lo que si se es que se oian voces.**_

_**fin Winry pov.**_

-vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aqui-decia una voz en tono burlesco lo raro es que le resultaba un poco familiar- si que hermoso, dos ninos abrazados-dijo otra que tambien le parecio conocida.

Winry podia escuchar los pasos mas cerca hasta que sintio como un aire chocarle al rostro...era el aliento de una de esas do personas...esto la hizo abrir sus orbes azules de inmediato para encontrarse unas de color negro casi como un abismo tal cual como las historias que su madre solia contarles cuando estaba mas pequena. exclamo un NO PUEDE SER en su mente... al ver que esas orbes le pertenecian a...Greed...el cual la miraba con una sonrisa burlona...volteo hacia otro lado y mientras lo hacia pudo fijarse en un largo cabello en forma de palmera...Envy fueron las cuatro letras que se formaron...asi que...habian sido ellos...Edward siempre lo dijo esos dos nunca tuvieron buenas intenciones con ella pero ya era demasiado tarde para prevenir nada...

el pelinegro se paro y luego miro al ojimorado para despues ambos reirse estruendosamente y mirarla de nuevo, sus ojos se veian...temibles.

-¿DE QUE SE RIEN!, PAR DE DESGRACIADOS YO CONFIE EN USTEDES Y ME HACEN ESTO...EDWARD TENIA RAZON...EL SIEMPRE LA TUVO-susurro las ultimas palabras con voz quebrada al tiempo que sus ojos proferian lagrimas de dolor.

-es inutil, que maldigas despues de todo tu "principe azul" no te salvara-le contesto Envy acercandose a ella y acariciandole el rostro con "ternura"-sera mejor que te portes bien con nosotros sino...te ira muy mal-y al decir esto la beso empezado a adentrar su lengua violentamente lo que causo que la nina gimiera y empezara a retorcerce buscando como safarse pero era en vano,Alphonse tambien vio esto y dio a la tarea de golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenia...lo cual nunca debio haber echo pues el peliverde paro su tarea y sin decir nada le profirio una fuerte bofetada, accion la cual hirio al castano este empezando a sangrar en su labio inferior, se echo al piso debido al fuerte dolor y sufrimiento que estaba pasando, mientras la rubia los miraba con furia, nunca habia mirado a nadie de esa manera pero es que si pudiera soltarse de esas cadenas ella...ella-ahora dejame seguir con lo que estabamos, preciosa-dijo y al instante se hallaba besando y saboreando la boca de la joven nuevamente, esta derramaba lagrimas a mas no poder, veia a Alphonse tirado en el sucio suelo llorando,veia como Greed se burlaba y decia obscenos comentarios sobre ella y por ultimo vio esos ojos esos...malditos ojos mirandola como si fuera solo un objeto. eso la lleno de furia y mordio la lengua de Envy fuertemente.

El ojimorado se alejo con la lengua adorolida para luego vociferarle-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, NIñA ESTUPIDA-consecuencia, una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de la chica, esta se tomo esa parte de su rostro empezando a sollozar fuertemente pero...el hombre no habia terminado con ella, la tomo del brazo y se lo retorcio con fuerza causandole un inmenso dolor a la rubia, esta sintio la fria pared contra su rostro mientras el hombre se le pegaba por detras empezando a rozarse descaradamente contra ella-si vuelves a hacerlo no viviras para contarlo pues yo mismo te matare-le habia susurrado al momento que le lamia el rostro con mucho deseo pero la joven ni se movio solo sentia como su corazon se habia destrozado por dentro, sintio como era soltada y cayo en el suelo, parecia una muneca de trapo, sus tristes ojos vieron como ambos se marchaban diciendole obscenidades...no queria imaginarse lo que esos malditos intentaran hacerle..._

-!WINRY!-grito Al Abalanzandose hacia ella sin importarle los dolores tanto fisicos como emocionales que sufria en esos momentos, la joven estaba en las mismas lo unico que ella si tenia la edad para pensar en todo aquello. ambos se abrazaban llorando, ella acariciaba el cabello de infante con sumo cuidado despues de todo lo unico que se tenian era el uno del otro, pobre Al, por su culpa estaba metido en esto pero lo raro fue que como...ellos lograron secuestrarlos a ambos, lo unico que ella recuerda anterior a esta pesadilla era que se encontraba con el jugando a las escondidas en el inmenso jardin del palacio...hasta que...en su mente se formo la imagen de ellos dos tomandola a la fuerza...si Edward no se hubiera ido el los hubiera protegido...estaba segura de ello pero...ya ver al pasado era inutil ahora lo unico que le quedaba era evitar que tanto ella como nino resultaran lastimados otra vez y sobrevivir...

luego de meditar sobre esto exploto el llanto, queria volver al palacio...queria ver a su familia...queria ver a Edward.

**-0-**

habian pasado tres dias luego de lo ocurrido...

Un lujoso carruaje se adentraba en el inmenso porton color oro de la ciudad de Xing, toda aquella proliferancion de majestuosas estructuras "sorprendieron" de sobremanera al soberano de Eternity, se veia que era un imperio muy prospero las personas de clase pobre ni lo aparentaban, los campesinos, bueno, vestian muy bien para serlo, los comerciantes mas bien parecian de la burguesia y por ultimo los mismos burgueses se veian mas como emperadores, si el emperador de ese pais tenia problemas no debian ser tan graves, otra caracteristica inusual en el pueblo Xingense eran sus inusuales y poco comunes "ojos rasgados" como los de un gato ademas de el pelo "lacio" y "muerto" que estos poseian, al menos el nunca los habia visto,dejando eso de lado se percato en que ya habian llegado al palacio donde yacia el emperador, se notaba que tenia un estilo oriental y milenario, en el techo, habian dos dragones, uno de color azul y otro de color rojo.

Diviso al emperador, su actitud imponente lo denotaba ademas de la gran capa de seda que llevaba puesta...

los caballos de color blanco pararon su incesante galope mientras varios de los sirvientes escoltaban tanto al conductor como a los inmensos animales a un lugar donde reposar mientras el rubio se acercaba a los emperadores...de antemano sabia que estos hablaban su idioma como segunda lengua debido a la carta que le enviaron...

-buenas tardes, su majestad-le hablo con suma cortesia el emperador Ling, este tenia el cabello largo y negro pero lo tenia recogido en esos momentos, llevaba una corona muy llamativa en la cabeza y ovbio los ya mencionados ojos rasgados de gato-es un placer tenerlo aqui, espero que su estadia le resulte grata aqui -termino diciendo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia...en su cultura el contacto fisico era muy poco usado.

-muchas gracias,es un honor el haber sido invitado por una persona tan culta como usted-hablo el joven imitando su reverencia.

-ella es mi esposa, la emperatriz Lang Fang-la presento, a lo que la susodicha hizo una reverencia en cortesia, esta tenia el pelo corto el cual no le llegaba a mas de su menton, los ojos de color negro, en fin una joven muy hermosa pero para el nunca tan hermosa como Winry.

-un placer conocerlo, su majestad-djo la joven y por supuesto, el rubio como todo un caballero se inclino y le beso una mano delicadamente.

-bueno ya hechas las presentaciones por que no pasamos a mi despacho para hablar?- propuso el ojinegro, invitando a Lan Fan y al rubio a pasar.

**-0-**

Mientras en Eternity en el palacio real ...

Dante vio llegar a sus dos "amiguitos" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , estos la miraron tambien sonrientes.

-mmm, supongo que algo bueno paso, que llegan asi- comento la pelinegra mientras sorbia su te de manzanilla con total tranquilidad.

-como no tienes una idea, esa nina esta muy asustada-dijo el hombre de dientes afilados

-pero cambiando de tema ya hicimos lo que nos pidio ahora como nos beneficiaremos nosotros-le hablo alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-calma, que todo lo que se hace con prisa no sale bien, miren primero debo hacer que Edward "muera"- dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra, este comentario confundio mucho a ambos hombres -se que dije que a la que debian asesinar es a la chica pero de la unica forma que puedo hacer que el parlamento me otorgue el puesto de reina, es que el muera y ya que el aun no tiene herederos, no tendran opcion pero no voy a matarlo, ya que quiero verlo sufrir y humillarse ante mi por eso es que pienso hacer una muerte fingida pues se que jamas va acasarse conmigo-explico

-bueno, de verdad espero que cumpla su promesa ya me estoy impacientando y no suelo esperar mucho por algo-dijo con un semblante aburrido el hombre con peinado de palmera.

-¿Envy acaso estas ansioso otra vez?-Greed habia formado una sonrisa de burla.

-callate, que tu no eres quien para preguntar sobre nada- desafio su hermano con ojos asesinos

-bien...bien ustedes dos quiero que me digan mas detalles sobre el estado de la chiquilla-

-esta totalmente asustada en especial por lo que Envy le hizo, eso si fue placentero-dijo el pelinegro con sonrisa morbida.

-¿y que le hiciste Envy?-pregunto expectante la ojos amatistas.

-bueno digamos que le deje los puntos claros para que no vuelva a desafiarme con malcriadeses-orgulloso se encontraba al decir eso.

mientras la mujer empezo a reirse debido a un pensamiento que le llego a su mente en esos momentos.

-¿y ustedes aun no han...?-pregunto la mujer un poco incomoda pero de igual forma divertida. ( pervertida...pobre Win)

-digamos que no ha "llegado el momento"-

-si tenemos que sentirnos preparados- comento Envy relamiendose los labios

la mujer hizo una mueca disgustada y comento- que irrespetuosos son los dos aunque la odie tampoco es parte del trato abusar de ella.

-pero solo seguimos tu trato hasta cierto punto pues tu solo quieres que la torturemos hasta matarla-dijo el peliverde con mutismo.

ninguno de los tres se percato de que habia otra persona cerca la puerta estaba entrabierta y una persona...una joven de flequillos rosa y ojos morados habia escuchado todo...

-!dios mio!, es un complot-susurro la joven sin creerselo...

**- 0-**

dos dias despues ya cuando el ambarino descanso del atareado viaje...

Muy bien le hice tomar las molestias de que viniera debido a que yo padezco una enfermedad que no me permite desplazarme, quizas se interprete como una descortesia pero diculpeme si le cause molestias-habia dicho el emperador con una sonrisa tonta a pensar delrubio...estos se encontraban sentados en e despacho del pelinegro el cual era inmenso y muy lujoso...por que seguia impresionando!.

-no...no es ninguna molestia, no se preocupe, emperador-le calmo el soberano rubio.

-bueno lo que quiero hacer con usted es un acuerdo para ver si nos puede suministrar algo de su numeroso ganado vacuno el cual es famoso por la produccion de lacteos de buena calidad y tambien por su levadura que hacen tan deliciosos sus panes- dijo el poseedor de ojos felinos como un gato. con una sonrisa.

-y ¿como usted conoce tanto de lo que producimos?-le cuestiono el rubio con rostro confundido =S

-creo que no me recuerdas ¿cierto?-lo "tuteo" el pelinegro- "Ed"-cuando menciono la abreviatura de su nombre de inmediato recordo a un niño de pelo negro atado a una coleta junto a el ensayando con la espada...CLARO...como no se habia dado cuenta al leer la carta...su amigo Ling conocido de la escuela de artes marciales especificamente cuando estudiaba la espada,es el "cara de mono" como solia llamarlo en ese entonces..cuando a el le decian "enano".

-claro,"CARA DE MONO", ¿como estas?, lograste tu sueño al fin ¿eh?-le hablo con familiaridad al pelinegro el cual ensancho una sonrisa.-porque no lo dijiste desde un principio.

-cuanto has crecido ENANO... pense que te ibas a quedar como una hormiga para siempre pero el tiempo me ha hecho equivocar-le dijo divertido

-pero ya a lo serio ¿por que quieres hacer este acuerdo?-le cuestiono el rubio.

-es que el reino que nos proveia ha caido en la desgracia-le informo el pelinegro preocupado al tiempo que ponia su rostro pensativo-creo que los aldeanos se revelaron contra la monarquia puesto que descubrieron un engaño por parte de ambos reyes diciendo que su hija se habia ido a estudiar fuera cuando en realidad se caso con un principe por un acuerdo para que ese reino pudiera salir de la bancarrota sin que se diera a la luz el mal manejo economico que habia pero lamentablemente sus planes no salieron nada bien ya que el parlamento desconocedor de todo este hecho se entero y acuso al rey de "vender" a la princesa a cambio de intereses economicos y juraron que si la joven regresaba sera muerta por el parlamento aunque su ley fue modificada debido a que se debia desterrar a quien cometiera actos impuros en este caso el que ella haya accedido a hacer semejante barbaridad...bueno al menos es lo que me han contado-termino

el rubio se quedo pensativo juraba que le resultaba familiar aquella historia pero su mente no conjugaba bien.

-supongo que los reyes estan apresados por el parlamento-dijo el ojidorado curioso

-a ellos...los mataron-termino diciendo el xingense- a penas y la duquesa que se encontraba alli de visita pudo escapar,nadie sabe donde esta...era una señora de baja estatura y rostro amable lastima lo que le paso-

el rostro de Edward se torno blanco,ya todo encajaba...ese reino era el hogar de su Winry :Destiny al parecer el que ella se casara era un secreto en su nacion y bueno lo que ella le habia comentado sobre su regreso a su tierra se habia vuelto peor de lo que esperaba,sus padres...muertos en la guillotina y su pobre abuela huyo de ahi por terror ahora estaba desaparecida como como suponia le contaria eso a su niña...demonios eso le cayo como un balde de agua fria, los reyes habian sido verdaderamente amables con el y ahora...

-Ling...dime algo ¿acaso los reyes se llamaban Urey y Sarah Rockbell?-cuestiono el joven con la cabeza baja y la voz entreortada.

-si, ¿por que?-le devolvio

-porque ellos eran...mis suegros-termino el rubio con dificultad en su habla.

el emperador solo opto por permancer en silecio era demasiada coincidencia,entonces si los reyes eran sus suegros entonces la princesa es...

-Edward yo lo siento-se disculpo el emperador

El hombre nego con la cabeza varias veces aun con la cabeza cabisbaja- yo soy un idiota por no negarme a ese acuerdo,quizas ellos estuvieran vivos y Winry no...-paro en seco recrdo a la joven rubia si regresaa a ese lugar la mataran aunque luego suspiro de alivio ya que ella misma se dijo que no iba a regresar pues lo que ella siempre supuso la llevarian al destierro.

iba a seguir pensando hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando entrever a uno de los guardias del palacio real hizo una reverencia tanto a Ling como a el para luego decir...

-Emperador hay una persona afuera segun dice necesita ver a su majestad el rey Edward urgente.

**-0-**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SI HAY ALGUN ERROR FUE EL MALDITO PROGRAMA DE WORPAD QUE NO ME PERMITIO ARREGLAR NADA DE LO QUE ESTABA MAL PERDON POR LOS INCONVENIENTES -_-!**

**los reviews son bien recibidos aunque sea con 5 me conformo please, please,please,please quelo reviews ^^! sean buenos, malos son reviews al fin XD!**


	14. Abismo profundo

Hola de nuevo creo que deberán de matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ni se imaginan la cantidad de líos en los que he estado pero rogando porque no hayan perdido el interés y esperando aun así reviews voy a seguir esta historia hasta un merecido final. Así que aquí va.

Disclaimer: esta serie no me pertenece a mí sino a Hiromu Arakawa

Cap 14: Abismo profundo

¡Maldición!- se había escuchado en todo el palacio, quizás en todo Xing, una vez que Rose había contado todo lo que Dante planeaba, Edward estalló en ira y se encontraba fuera de si, mientras la joven de mechones rosas lo miraba de una forma triste en cuanto a Lan Fan y Ling lo observaban de manera compasiva puesto que como no estar así después de saber semejante noticia.

-demonios,¿! por que no los traje aquí! no se porque acepte lo que esa maldita me dijo, pero esto no se va a quedar aquí-el joven soberano había tomado su capa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta en eso Ling se interpuso en su camino.

-¡cálmate ,Ed, así en el estado en el que estas no razonas por tanto lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte y analizar lo que haces-lo calmo el emperador.

-¡Ling lo que necesito es salvar a Winry y Alphonse, eso es lo que necesito!-le refuto el Joven rubio, opto por sentarse en uno de los sillones para así poder pensar mejor las cosas, se coloco una mano en la frente, las personas mas importantes para el ahora se hallaban en peligro de muerte, ¿Cómo demonios los rescatara? Esa era una incesante pregunta que se colaba en su cerebro.

-su majestad debe de haber alguna forma, no se, pues por lo que escuche ellos los tienen cautivos en algún lugar fuera de nuestra tierra- mientras hablaba intentaba no mirarlo ya que un evidente sonrojo se formaba en su rostro, no le iba a decir lo que por el sentía en primer lugar porque era algo imposible, una simple sirvienta con un imponente y prospero rey y en segundo lugar por que su alteza Winry ocupaba el corazón del soberano. Había veces que sentía celos de ella pero no era a propósito sino que le dolía el ver al hombre que más amaba en este mundo con otra persona que simplemente no era más que una niña si apenas llegaba a su edad pero muy a su pesar no podía tenerle rencor ya que ella era una joven muy amable y gentil nunca la había tratado como a una simple lacaya mas bien como a su igual.

-¡Rose, y ¿no pudiste escuchar donde exactamente?-

-no su majestad ya que a pesar de haberlos oído solo tuve la suerte de escuchar esa parte-

El joven al escuchar esa negativa se retiró del lugar para obtener un poco de soledad puesto que la angustia le estaba afectando de una manera, que, tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo una locura.

Ambos emperadores y la joven sirvienta miraron la puerta por donde se había ido muy triste y preocupado el hombre ojimiel.

-déjenos ir por favor-le rogaba ya sin fuerza en la voz mientras que Alphonse la miraba entre asustado y herido puesto que en su mente infantil subconscientemente se decía a el mismo si esa era la misma Winry que alguna vez conoció.

Un sórdido silencio, más bien pareciera como si no hubiera nadie mas, aparte de ellos dos pero Envy y Greed ni se dignaban a contestarle solo la miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera un simple desperdicio que podía usarse y votarse en cualquier momento.

-¿sabes?-se oyó la voz del peliverde-deberíamos de ayudarla ¿no crees Greed?-le había preguntado al otro.

- ¡¿de que rayos estas…?-pero antes de que pudiera concluir con su pregunta el otro le tomo del brazo y lo llevo un poco lejos de los niños.

-ya tengo todo listo, ya solo falta llevarla y…bueno sabes lo que pasara-le dijo en susurro al pelinegro y este al escuchar la información curvo una sonrisa sádica y perversa en su rostro.

Se voltearon a verlos sonriendo de una manera macabra mientras el castaño los miraba con enojo y la rubia con miedo ya que esas sonrisas solo significaban una cosa: maldad.

Dante se encontraba en el parlamento junto con los representantes del reino aquí se controlaba todo lo referente al sistema de gobierno.

-Lady me podría decir ¿por que su majestad no ha firmado los demás decretos que tiene pendientes? aparte de que también los burgueses quieren hablar con el sobre algunos temas-le dijo el representante principal a la joven de ojos amatista.

-Lamento informarle que el soberano no se encuentra en estos momentos, esta en el imperio de Xing tratando un acuerdo con el emperador.

-¡¿Que dice? Como ha hecho eso sin informarnos primero y peor aun que tal si es una emboscada, la verdad que coronarlo ahora ha sido mala idea aunque la constitución diga que se corona cuando este casado, creo que es demasiado inexperto para dirigir esta nación-comento el anciano decepcionado.

-¿me permite sugerirle algo?-le pregunto la pelinegra con parsimonia, al ver acceder al hombre, continuo- creo que yo debería tener ese puesto-

-¡discúlpeme! ¿Por qué se cree merecedora de semejante posición?-el anciano estaba incrédulo de lo que escuchaba convertirse de simple consejera a soberana, eso era algo estupido, mas bien, una locura, ni siquiera compartía lazos de sangre con la familia real acaso estaba delirando, seguramente.

-en realidad su señoría lamento que no concuerde conmigo puesto que en realidad yo siempre debí de haber tenido esa corona por derecho-

-¡acaso esta demente!...-pero fue lo ultimo que el hombre pudo articular ya que un hilo de sangre empezaba a desbordar de su cuello mientras que el cuerpo quedaba inerte en el asiento, los demás ancianos aludieron que fue ella de alguna forma.

Todos los demás integrantes miraban con horror aquella escena en tanto los guardias que custodiaban el gran recinto inmediatamente se dirigieron al lugar a detener a la mujer sin chistar pero fueron detenidos por dos filosas flechas que se clavaron en sus cuerpos cayendo inmediatamente al suelo mientras este se teñía de rojo con morbosa lentitud.

Muchos otros también intentaron detener a la mujer pero ninguno por una extraña razón podían siquiera ponerle un dedo encima esta solo sonreía de manera cínica mientras observaba como cada uno de los representantes del parlamento moría lentamente, cuando ninguno hubo de quedar con aliento una misteriosa figura apareció de la nada.

-muy bien hecho…Tucker-

.gracias, …mi lady-el hombre hizo una reverencia y le beso una mano en forma respetuosa, este individuo había sido un hombre muy feliz junto a su esposa y su hija pero, de un momento a otro su vida se arruino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido su trabajo como medico, esto los hizo bajar a un estatus social deplorable de prósperos burgueses a asquerosos campesinos; prácticamente sin que comer. aquello causo que su esposa se marchara lejos para un año después saberse de su muerte en situaciones desconocidas, esto fue un duro golpe para el puesto que Nina(su hija) era muy pequeña para entender lo que estaba pasando, lamentablemente la vida era dura para este hombre, se hallaba en una situación desesperante lo cual causo que llegara al borde de la locura provocando el fallecimiento de Nina debido a cinco puñaladas que le propino a la niña en su propia casa…ahora vive en un estado de demencia, arrepentido por lo que hizo y deseando de vuelta a su hija quiere resucitarla mediante la ¨magia¨ , de un giro inesperado se encontró con Dante la cual le aseguro que cuando fuera reina le daría el dinero suficiente para poder hacerlo, cosa que por supuesto era una ruin mentira, siempre había sido bueno con el arco y flecha y aun con todo y locura sabia como usarla muy bien.

-estuviste perfecto, nadie pudo notar nada…-dijo la mujer-ahora solo me queda poner a Edward como culpable y bueno…supongo que lo demás vendrá solo-la joven pelinegra se dispuso a marcharse al palacio real, es decir, **su **palacio a partir de ahora, Edward iba a pagar el haberla tratado de esa forma y mejor aun iba a ver como esa chiquilla moría sin poder hacer nada.

El joven de rubios cabellos se hallaba cabizbajo en uno de los bancos que había en el gran jardín del palacio Xingense pensando en todas las cosas horribles que estaban pasando, el secuestro de Winry y Alphonse, la muete de los Rockbells, la huida de la duquesa Pinako, los planes de Dante y esos malditos…y mas prioritario aun ¿que iba a hacer? , Seguía cavilando pero sintió como alguien se posaba enfrente de el por la sombra que veía en el suelo.

-¿te pasa algo?-se oía como una voz de niña

-¿eh?-levanto la cabeza para encontrarse a una niña de pelo trenzado y negro con las facciones gatunas al igual que todos los de esa nación con un vestido rojo oriental que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tendría la edad de Al, pero se fijo en su hombro en el cual yacía un ¿panda miniatura?.

-mi nombre es Mei Chan, tengo cuatro años y soy la sobrina de Ling este que esta en mi hombro es Xiao Mei, eres muy apuesto-lo halago la pequeña luego de presentarse

-el mió es Edward Elric, rey de Eternity, tengo veinte años- se presento también el joven con el rostro triste esa chiquilla le recordaba mucho a Al en cierta forma.

-¡así que! Eres un rey, entonces si es así ¿te casaras conmigo?-le hablo la cuatro añera con rostro ilusionado.

-¡claro que no!, niña, además estoy casado-le respondió el joven ya exasperado de las palabras de la pelinegra. Logrando que ella lo mirara de manera extraña.

-por favor no estoy de humor ahora, es un placer conocerte pero no me encuentro en condiciones de hablar con nadie-le explico el rubio bastante deprimido.

-¡Mei!, mi amor ven conmigo tengo que enseñarte los nuevos vestuarios que te confeccione-le dijo la emperatriz Lan Fan, la niña se despidió de Edward y se dirigió hacia ella, en el camino saludando a Ling con mucho entusiasmo, este ultimo se sentó al lado del joven soberano.

-veo que ya conociste a mi sobrina, la pequeña Mei ¿eh?-le pregunto el pelinegro teniendo como respuesta un si muy suave.

-es muy tierna pero demasiado entusiasta, me recuerda a mi hermano menor-

Ling puso su rostro triste-Ed, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

El rubio se encontraba frustrado y desesperado-mañana mismo partiré a Eternity, lo siento Ling creo que nuestro acuerdo tendrá que ser en otra ocasión-se disculpo el rubio con sonrisa resignada.

El pelinegro se negó-en primer lugar no tienes que disculparte nada y en segundo lugar si vas a ir allá no puedes hacerlo solo, yo te voy a acompañar-

El hombre abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes doradas con sorpresa-¡pero Ling tu eres una persona enferma, jamás voy a dejar que vayas-dijo parándose del banco-además esos son mis asuntos y de nadie mas-

-¡vamos Ed!, hace tiempo que no practico mis artes marciales y de todos modos aquí se hace lo que yo digo después de todo es mi imperio-

-esta bien, esta batalla ya la he perdido pero deberás evitar de hacer cualquier estupidez-le advirtió el ojidorado.

Mientras a lo lejos una mujer de mechones rosa veía al soberano de una manera calida y amorosa a su lado se encontraba Fuery mirándola confundido.

Ambos niños fueron soltados de sus ataduras pero ya cualquier oportunidad de escapar era inútil ya que ambos fueron noqueados casi al instante, mientras eran llevados por ambos hombres.

Ya en una habitación más limpia y hermosa se hallaban la rubia y el castaño desmayados hasta que un ruido los despertó a ambos.

-¿Dónde estamos Win?-le pregunto el infante a la quinceañera.

-en realidad no lo se Al, no lo se- le respondió con la voz apagada.

El portón se hallaba cerrado pero la habitación ya era digna de verse, dos hermosas cortinas color celeste, hermosos objetos y lienzos adornaban el recinto y por ultimo la hermosa cama en la cual se encontraban. pareciera como si sus captores se hubieran compadecidos aunque sea un poco de ellos pero ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo la trajeron…aunque viendo el lugar tan hermoso lo único que deseaba era volver a los brazos de su amado.

_**Winry pov**_

_**En cuanto pensaba todo aquello la puerta se abrió y mostró a Envy y Greed entrando en la habitación, me imagine que era para molestarnos o maltratarnos como acostumbradamente tienden a hacer pero esta vez…fue diferente tomaron al pequeño Alphonse y aprisionaron con unas esposas que el peliverde llevaba consigo, lo siguiente que observe fue como una de sus piernas también fueron atadas a una de las patas de la cama, el castaño se resistía a todo aquello golpeándolos, zarandeándose, haciendo de todo pero era inútil, quería ayudarlo así que me dirigí hacia ellos a los cuales empuje sin importarme nada, tome al pequeño con el objetivo de al menos que se tranquilizara y poder liberarlo pero ambos hombres me tomaron a la fuerza y me separaron de pequeño, debido al empuje caí de bruces al lecho para luego sentir un peso encima mió.**_

_**-¿te crees muy valiente verdad princesita?-me susurro Greed al momento que tomaba una de mis brazos y lo apretaba con violencia.**_

_**-¡de…de…detente!, ¡me duele!, ¡déjanos ir!, ¡por favor!-le suplicaba con los ojos aguados pero el mostró esa sonrisa malvada y sádica que ya me acostumbre a observar.**_

_**-lo lamento preciosa, pero, nos han faltado el respeto demasiado y ahora la pagaran, especialmente tu, ¿sabes? Mi hermano y yo desde que supimos de ti en la coronación de ¨tu príncipe¨ deseamos poseerte-lo mire con cara asustada, en verdad, estos tipos estaban enfermos, ahora si quiero morir.**_

_**-¡pues ni en un millón de años-le grite para luego escupirle en el rostro, nunca había hecho esto puesto que recibí estrictas clases de protocolo y educación aunque… ¿Qué mas da? Si se lo hice a un demente.**_

_**-¡cállate!-me grito para luego abofetearme y empezar a besarme con brusquedad, yo no hacia mas que sollozar fuerte pidiéndole a alguien a quien fuera que me ayude…pero…se que eso era imposible.**_

_**Alphonse miraba horrorizado todo lo que me estaba haciendo ese hombre.**_

_**-¡déjala!-vociferaba el pequeño con grandes lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos sin control.**_

_**-¡tu cállate mocoso!-le grito Envy, el cual al ver la desesperación del pequeño se unió a su hermano para hacérmelas pagar el también, el peliverde se poso detrás de mi este fue aun mas lejos empezando a quitarme a jalones el sucio y roto vestido que llevaba, cuando por fin consiguió su objetivo empezó a tocarme el busto por encima de la ropa intima, mientras el pelinegro atravesaba con sus dedos mi intimidad, ahogue un grito de dolor al sentirlo allí, luego de esto me dejaron completamente expuesta ante ellos, ambos me miraron de una manera sucia muy diferente a las que posaba Edward en mi, las cuales eran llenas de deseo, si pero con una mezcla también de ternura y profundo amor, después de un rato ambos de adentraron en mi desde diferentes lugares y lo que sentí luego es un dolor el cual no se como describir por lo horrible que era.**_

_**-¡te gusta! ¿Verdad?-me cuestionaba burlonamente Envy en mi oreja aun con la voz ronca y agitada por esos momentos, sabia muy bien que era para hacerme sufrir, yo simplemente derramaba lágrimas, el otro se dedicaba a besarme en los pechos mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo del peliverde.**_

_-te amo-escuchaba la voz de mi amado al tiempo que se adentraba en mi con todo el cuidado y delicadeza posible, yo gemía y le correspondía también, besándolo._

_**-¡no vales nada!-me comento Greed mientras me estrujaba toscamente, grite de dolor me apretaba demasiado.**_

_-eres hermosa y siempre te voy a amar mas que a nadie en el mundo-me susurraba Edward al oído mientras caminábamos en el jardín del palacio, el me acariciaba el rostro delicadamente y yo e sonreía ruborizada por sus palabras._

_**-eres una basura-me decía Envy, todo lo que ellos me decían era cierto ya que después de esto ya no podre ver a Edward jamas, ambos se salieron de mi abruptamente sin decir nada solo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, pasaron al lado del pequeño Elric el cual tenia la mirada perdida y con el surco de lagrimas en su rostro.**_

_**Me enderece de la cama y me dispuse a llorar durante toda la noche, eso había sido lo mas horrible que me ha pasado en la vida, espero que mis padres y mi abuela estén bien. Porque yo lo único que deseo es morir.**_

Continuara…

Espero que les guste si lo ven muy fuerte es por que quise hacer una historia diferente de las habituales y como me gustan las historias violentas XD

Espero reviews! chau


	15. Lagrimas de cristal

¡Aaah! Aun les interesa este fic bue…si es Así le seguiré con mucho entusiasmo, en verdad, nunca pensé que quisieran que lo siguiera ya que este es mi primer fic de debut como escritora Xp, prácticamente lo puse como…un demo dígase así ^.^!

CAP 15: lagrimas de cristal

Era de mañana ya y la joven quinceañera lloraba aun desnuda en la cama, nunca pudo dormir solo pensando en todo lo que paso, el pequeño Alphonse aun encadenado como estaba después de haber gritado y llorado tanto por presenciar las horribles cosas que habían acontecido en aquella habitación; se había quedado dormido.

Ya no lo soportaba mas, ya su vida no importaba nada, se miro su cuerpo todo sucio y lleno de golpes, palpaba la piel que alguna vez había sido recorrida por los labios de aquel hombre de pelo y orbes dorados; ahora, se veía fea y sin nada de lucidez, su cabello, una maraña revuelta, se levanto del lecho y se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo entero al verse completa, se desplomo al suelo, lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo alguno, levemente dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, este se hallaba pálido, con el cabello y la cara muy sucios, veía como su respiración subía y bajaba al dormitar, su rostro se compungía y uno de sus ojos se le escapaba una traicionera lagrima.

Winry se levanto y empezó a buscar algo por toda la habitación, debía haber uno por ahí, abrió uno de los cajones y encontró una cadena parecida a la que tenía el pequeño en una de sus piernas. La joven se vistió con los ¨trozos¨ de vestido que le quedaron, ato la cadena a una lámpara que se encontraba en el techo y después se ato la misma a su cuello, iba a terminar con todo allí mismo. Les iba a ahorra el trabajo a esos mal nacidos, empezó a llorar por Al, por Trisha, por Dante, por sus padres y su abuela y sobretodo por el amor de su vida: Edward, se puso de pie en la cama dispuesta a saltar….

El carruaje resonaba fuerte sobre el camino polvoriento, Fuery iba lo mas rápido posible Edward se sentía incomodo, cuando encontrara a Dante no sabia si se iba a controlar o la mataría antes de encarcelarla. A su lado iba Ling y Rose se encontraba enfrente del soberano pero primero debían ir hacia el reino donde se encontraba la madre de Edward: Espoir, un lugar muy conocido por sus grandes aguas cristalinas para llegar allá era necesario semanas e incluso un mes puesto que prácticamente se hallaba en los limites territoriales de la región debían ir allá a informarle a su madre lo sucedido para evitar que ella también cayera bajo las manos de esos malvados.

-¿Por qué me ha traído su majestad?, claro si esta humilde sirvienta puede saberlo-

-no lo se-le contesto de manera cortante el rubio, mas bien era una buena pregunta pero no estaba de humor para contestarla solo pensaba en el momento en que pisara las puertas de ese palacio ¡que rogara por su vida! Puesto que cuando la viera le iba a preguntar de muy mala manera incluso con la fuerza si era necesario la ubicación y si no se lo decía ella las iba a pagar caro.

-Ed, ¿Qué tienes pensado cuando veas a esa tal Dante?-cuestiono el ojinegro.

El rubio lo miro de una manera aparentemente tranquila- bueno, Ling quizás nos sentemos a compartir una deliciosa taza de te de manzanilla en el jardín- respondió de manera bastante sarcástica- ¡¿tu que crees? Voy a encarcelarla y obligarla a decirme donde están Winry y Alphonse y segundo a poner tras las rejas a sus secuaces, los mal nacidos de Envy y Greed , también!-grito exaltado haciendo que todos los presentes se tensaran incluido Fuery quien casi se cae de su asiento y se le dificultaba acarrear al caballo.

-¡tranquilo, tranquilo, la verdad que no has cambiado en absolutamente nada!-

El rubio no dijo nada sino que su rostro hablo por el al sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño para de inmediato adoptar un rostro serio-la verdad es que lo único que deseo es que me lleve hasta ellos para así destituirla y encarcelarla junto a sus esbirros-

La joven ojivioleta miro al rubio y puso un rostro tierno, ya no se conformaba con mirarlo, quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía, sonara atrevido para una simple lacaya e incluso podría costarle el despido pero no le importaba al menos se conformaba con saber que el estuviera enterado de que ella lo amaba, seguía observándolo, era tan hermoso, atractivo y varonil que pareciera que los mismos Ángeles hubieran descendido del cielo solo para crearlo a el. Mas sin embargo no se percato de que alguien se encontraba mirándole de la misma manera: Fuery, el cual se hallaba secretamente enamorado de ella desde que ingreso al palacio a trabajar hace dos años.

Al menos Rose desconocía que otra persona ya se había dado cuenta de su situación amorosa.

-señorita Rose-

-dígame su majestad Yao-le respondió con una sonrisa la joven.

El joven miro a Edward silenciosamente y luego a ella para luego sonreírle de manera cómplice.

La chica capto la indirecta gestual y se había sonrojado de manera brutal.

-¿sabes?, Ling me tenia que haber traído a Winry y Alphonse para que los conocieras, de seguro te hubieran agradado- comento con una sonrisa triste y melancólica-¡por estar de imbecil y dejarme llevar ahora están en peligro de morir!-grito sin poderlo evitar se hallaba con un hueco en su corazón que iba a ser difícil de borrar mientras no pudiera tenerlos a su lado. Todos los demás se entristecieron mucho por el chico ya que el verlo así les dolía, sabían de buenas a primeras lo mucho que había sufrido el muchacho por el desprecio de su padre y Rose aunque este no lo dijera sabia mas que nadie que la muere de su progenitor le hizo mucho daño, de ahí fue que partió el desenfreno que tenia con las mujeres durante su adolescencia, se le importaba contratar prostitutas o con su atractivo seducir muchachas con promesas vacías solo para llevarlas a la cama pero ella sabia que eso solo era para mitigar el dolor y el rechazo que sentía puesto que no quería mostrarse débil ante los demás.

-pero no es su culpa, vamos suba ese animo, le aseguro que todo estará bien- le animo la joven de flequillos rosas colocando una de sus manos en su hombro pero al darse cuenta de la acción se cohibió- ¡lo siento su majestad, fue muy atrevido lo que hice disculpe a esta humilde servidora!- se reverencio la joven evidentemente avergonzada.

El chico sonrió divertido – no se por que te pones así, tu eres una gran amiga para mi, no te preocupes-

-si, _**tú amiga-**_ esa última palabra le bajaba grandemente los ánimos a la joven.

El chico noto el cambio de animo de la mujer-¿te pasa algo, Rose, te veo triste- la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa forzada-

-¨_**sí solo supiera lo que siento en mi corazón¨**_- pensó la sirvienta

Alphonse empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojitos con dificultad, trato de moverse pero no pudo, acordándose de que lo habían encadenado a una de las piernas de la cama inspecciono la habitación, dolorosamente también rememorando el horrible hecho que aconteció la noche anterior, no sabia que le hacían a Winry pero se veía que la estaban lastimando puesto que ella lloraba mucho, esos hombres siempre le dieron mala espina y también a su hermano. Ascendió su mirada a la cama allí estaba Winry con algo atado a su cuello.

-Win, ¿Qué haces?-le cuestiono el Elric menor confundido

Ella lo miraba-Lo siento, Al-

-¡responde por favor!-le insistió pero la joven solo lo miraba, el quedo sin palabras cuando la observo saltar de la cama y empezar retorcerse debido a que la cadena amarrada a la lámpara le estaba apretando el cuello; empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

-¡Winry!-el niño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de su prisión, pero era inútil.

La joven lloraba pero de un momento a otro vio todo negro, extrañamente la cadena se desprendió de la lámpara y por ende la joven cayo al suelo de frente a Alphonse, este empezó a llorar al ver a la quinceañera sin dar señales de vida.

Esta despertó dándose cuenta de que seguía viva, miro a Al e intento decirle algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, había quedado sin voz.

Había pasado dos semanas de todos esos acontecimientos…

-¡Rose!-llamaba la pelinegra sin éxito-¿Dónde estará esa tonta?-se preguntaba

-lady, ya todo esta listo-le informo una de las criadas con el rostro cabizbajo

-iré enseguida-le contesto de forma arrogante- y…Clara deberías de ir dejando ese ¨lady¨ por un ¨su majestad¨-le dijo mas como una orden que como una sugerencia.

-si-se limito a contestar

_Flashback_

_-¿esta segura de eso, lady?-le cuestiono uno de los guardias que se hallaban investigando la extraña muerte de todo el cuerpo parlamentario._

_-¡se lo juro!-exclamaba Dante con fingida indignación-debió de ser el, ya que!¿ por que no ha de haber vuelto para atender sus deberes reales?-_

_El guardia se mantuvo pensativo en cierto modo tenia razón por que casualmente el soberano tenia que estar fuera del reino cuando ocurre el hecho, además siempre se ha comentado que el nunca había querido ser gobernante sino que fue impuesto a hacerlo por herencia legitima quizás ya se había revelado ante el parlamento y este al ponerlo bajo amenaza de destitución puso la excusa de que tenia que resolver asuntos comerciales en Xing para así ser libre de todas sospechas._

_-lo lamento lady, pero sin pruebas o testigos oculares no podemos aceptar su teoría-le concluyo el hombre_

_-disculpe pero yo soy testigo de ello-había intervenido Tucker, este llevaba un traje de estilo burgués muy sofisticado._

_El guardia arqueo una ceja incrédulo_

_-le doy mi palabra de que es cierto-_

_-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?-le cuestiono_

_-estoy seguro de ello porque yo fui uno de los que accidentalmente leyó una de las cartas que el habría de enviarle a unos asesinos esta decía que les pagaría enormes sumas de dinero si mataban al parlamento completo, necesitaba un empleo ya que tengo una hija de cinco años enferma y por ello no le pregunte nada al respecto tampoco pensé que lo hiciera pero ya veo que me he equivocado-dijo el hombre con el rostro cabizbajo._

_-¿tiene el documento?-_

_Dante busco en su vestido un papel bien doblado-en cuanto supe de este horrible acontecimiento pude interceptar a el que se encargo de enviarla, fui al palacio real y le conté todo a lady Dante - hablo Tucker al tiempo que la mujer pelinegra le entregaba la carta al guardia._

_El hombre empezó a leer la carta-¿y como prueban ustedes de que fue su majestad Edward quien la escribió?-_

_-por eso tengo conmigo uno de los decretos que se encargo de escribir-_

_Saco otro papel, el guardia empezó a comparar ambos documentos- la verdad debo de reconocerlo, la caligrafía es idéntica, me temo que ha sido el, no hay duda-concluyo el hombre decepcionado- empezaremos su búsqueda de inmediato-_

_Dante y Tucker sonrieron cómplices_

_-mientras tanto debe de haber alguien para gobernar el reino de manera temporal- comento Tucker preocupado_

_-es cierto, y ¿y el consejero de gobierno?, es usted ¿no es así?-le cuestiono a la orbes amatistas._

_-si la misma-contesto la mujer _

_-pues debe de ser usted quien lo haga ¿se siente en condiciones?-_

_-si, yo asumiré la responsabilidad, daría mi vida por este reino si fuera necesario-_

_Fin flashback_

Se coloco en el amplio balcón destinado especialmente para discursos políticos, veía a toda la nación bajo sus pies.

El anunciante toco la trompeta- ¡lady Dante ha llegado!-

-Querido pueblo se que se han quedado aterrorizados por la terrible noticia al igual que yo, nuestro rey nos ha decepcionado y faltado al respeto como nación, les prometo que durante mi cargo personal como gobernante provisional tratare de hacer lo posible para poder borrar esta horrible desgracia de nuestros corazones-

Escucho las ovaciones para luego sonreír arrogantemente, ya tenia el juego ganado y Edward y esa niña ya lo habían perdido hace tiempo.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste la historia ha dado un giro de 360 grados jejejeje! Espero que a pesar de eso les siga gustando XD! Nos leemos les prometo actualizar súper rá mis reviews calientitos!


	16. Heridas invisibles

Mmm, que les digo he tardado mucho, pero la escuela me ha tenido en stop por estos meses, ojala que les guste el cap

Por cierto la palabra Spoir en francés significa ESPERANZA.

Cap 16: Heridas invisibles

Aun se encontraban de viaje solo les faltaba poco para llegar a Spoir pero ya era de noche y necesitaban descansar por tanto Fuery decidió detenerse en una posada y Edward se encargo de pagar las habitaciones de cada quien.

El rubio entro en la suya y se lanzo en la cama sin reparo alguno, cerró sus dorados ojos y se coloco los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Empezó a soñar…

_¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!-se encontraba de pie en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo escuchar esas voces que no reconocía. De un momento a otro vio a Winry y Alphonse llorando, intento abrazarlos pero al hacerlo estos desaparecieron frente a el._

Despertó sumamente alterado y se encontraba sudando de la impresión, no sabia cuanto iba a seguir en esa horrible situación, tenia que encontrarlos ya, pero debía avisarle a su madre lo sucedido para que se mantuviera alerta. Escucho como tocaban la puerta dio permiso, observo que se abría y una joven de largo pelo café entraba con una bandeja de comida.

-su majestad, tenga, necesita comer algo-le dijo la chica

El chico miro hacia el otro lado de la habitación-no, no quiero, gracias-vio como la mujer negaba con la cabeza mientras colocaba la bandeja en un buró.

Le tomo de la mano con delicadeza-señor, necesita tener esperanza, eso es lo último que se pierde, tenga fe en Dios y vera que todo saldrá bien-

-¡ja!, si claro, hace mucho que deje de creer en esas estupideces, esos son solo cuentos para hacer dormir a los niños-sonrió con ironía-cuando era pequeño oraba junto a mi madre y le pedía a Dios todas las noches el que mi padre me amara pero ese día jamás llego y desde entonces no creo el pedirle a un ente que nunca he visto, que me ayude en nada, los logros se obtienen por el trabajo de uno mismo, no por pedirle a un ser supremo por medio de oraciones. ¡Dios no existe!-concluyo recto y decidido. (Me sentí rara el escribir eso ultimo)

La joven perdió la paciencia con eso último, le propino una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla-¡deje de decir esas cosas!, la fe se concentra en creer en algo que no se puede ver a simple vista-

-¡Rose!, esa no fue razón para hacer eso! Te voy a tener que pedir que te retires, por favor!-le ordeno enfadado.

-¡no!-le refuto la joven, era la primera vez que le desobedecía pero ya no lo soportaba más.

-¿¡por que?-le pregunto mas encolerizado aun.

-porque…porque…yo…!yo lo amo!-le confeso.

El rubio se quedo estático, de todas las respuestas que le pudo haber dado eso fue lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido. Empezó a reírse frenéticamente y cerro los ojos debido a los fuertes contracciones pulmonares que sentía de tanto carcajearse-¡en serio!, Rose dime y déjate de bromas-

-¡no es broma!-pero fue inútil, aun continuaba riéndose, solo opto por un ultimo recurso para demostrarlo.

Solo sintió cuando unos labios se toparon con los de el, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que Rose lo estaba besando con mucha pasión.

Trataba de articular palabras durante las semanas que le siguieron pero lamentablemente no salían, al parecer al caerse la cadena le atrofio las cuerdas vocales y la dejo sin habla.

-Win,- lo llamo el niño triste

Ella solo asintió y abrazo fuertemente, el niño copio su acción -te quiero-le había dicho el pequeño en su oído mientras la jovencita lo miraba cariñosa para luego adoptar un rostro serio, busco algo con que escribir por suerte hallo una pluma ( siempre encuentra lo que quiere en esa habitación xD). Para luego escribir lo siguiente: escapa mientra tengas la oportunidad. El pequeño le iba a refutar…Pero lamentablemente la escena fue interrumpida por Envy quien penetro en el recinto.

-¡que tiernos!-se burlo-pero necesito que me la prestes un segundo, mocoso-

Las pupilas de Winry se dilataron y de inmediato se escondió en un rincón de la habitación en cuanto lo vio, es como si hubiera visto al demonio en este caso uno de ellos, los cuales querían llevársela al infierno, sentía aversión hacia el mientras este se acercaba mas y mas hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡noooo, de nuevo, no, no!-vociferaba el castaño

La chica quedo entre la pared y el peliverde-¿Qué te pasa?, no te voy a hacer nada-se burlaba de nuevo, buscando algún comentario o improperio hacia su persona.

Winry cerró los ojos, no podía hablar y no quería mostrarse débil ni llorar pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes.

-no te preocupes solo voy a presentarte a unos amigos nada mas-le hablaba con calma al tiempo que jalaba de su brazo sin ningún tipo de compasión ni delicadeza, la chica intentaba soltarse pero el era mas fuerte cuando iban a traspasar la puerta el hombre sintió algo que tomaba su pierna fuertemente.

-no voy a dejar que te la lleves-le dijo el niño con voz decidida

-¡te gustan los golpes!-le grito el peliverde enojado al tiempo que le daba una patada en una de las costillas al chico. Este se retorcía de dolor mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba. Busco con su mirada en la habitación pero no encontró nada así que se decidió a jalar de las cadenas tan fuerte que lloraba por el dolor hasta que al final las cadenas lograron romperse pero eso percutió en la pierna del pequeño la cual se hallaba sumamente sangrante por la mancha en su pantalón pero aquello no le importaba busco entre todas las paredes hasta que detrás de la cama se hallaba un pequeño pasadizo secreto el cual cruzo, le dolía el no poder ayudar a winry pero tenia que escapar para así encontrar a su hermano y poder rescatarla a ella.

Al ver la luz el rostro se le ilumino por fin escaparía de ese infierno; cuando salio se acostumbro al brillo del sol, vio un gran camino cubierto de árboles pero aun así lo traspaso como pudo, iba a encontrar a su hermano y salvar a Winry.

Una mujer pelinegra sorbía su te con tranquilidad mientras veía el horizonte, los grandes pastos de color verde y las hermosas rosas comenzaban a florecer.

-hace mucho que no se de esos dos-musito la mujer con un poco de ¿nostalgia?, no, mas bien era que quería verlos para disipar algunas malas sensaciones que estaba teniendo en las ultimas semanas posteriores a su coronación-

Casualmente la puerta se abría mostrando a Envy y Greed.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!, **su majestad- **saludo el pelinegro con dientes afilados haciendo hincapié en lo ultimo.

Envy simplemente hizo una reverencia mostrando su sonrisa hipócrita y sádica.

La mujer arqueo una ceja-déjenme decirles que su sentido del humor es pésimo pero díganme ¿ya mataron a los mocosos?-le cuestiono.

-aun no pero muy pronto lo haremos lo que sucede es que unos amigos nuestros vieron a la chiquilla y quisieron ¨conocerla¨ en persona-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¡¿hasta cuando piensan dejarla viva?-se desespero la ojivioleta

Ambos hombres sonrieron cómplices y guardaron silencio-hasta cuando tú nos ordenes ¡ah! Por cierto ya es hora de ir dejando estos trapos y hacernos un traje acorde a nuestra categoría-le recordó Greed.

La joven tomo una pequeña campana y la empezó a sonar de inmediato en la puerta apareció una de las criadas-

-diga su majestad-la rubia y tímida Clara había aparecido

-quiero que lleves a mis consejeros de gobierno a donde las costureras reales para que empiecen a prepararles sus nuevas vestimentas-

La joven asintió y reverencio mientras se retiraba para guiar a ambos hombres los cuales no dejaban de mirarla lujuriosamente.

La pelinegra volvió a mirar a la ventana y se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Cuándo llegara Edward?, esta se impacientaba aun mas a cada semana que pasaba ¿o será que ya el se entero de todo y esta buscando a la mocosa para luego volver aquí ? bueno de todos modos que mas daba si ya el tenia pocos recursos para limpiar su nombre.

La pelicastaña aumento el beso adentrando su lengua con maestría mientras el rubio seguía confundido pero de inmediato despertó de su trance y la separo de una manera brusca.

-¿! Qué diablos fue eso!-cuestiono con una combinación de enojo y confusión.

-¡es en serio!-

-que…que…Rose acaso ¿bebiste algún vino o liquido fuerte?-

-su majestad lo que digo es en serio siempre lo he amado desde que lo vi por primera vez cruzando los grandes pasillos del palacio con su semblante siempre imponente-mientras lo decía empezaba a acercarse de nuevo al hombre el cual la miraba con…¿extrañeza?.

-yo…yo…no puedo, ¡yo amo a Winry y lo sabes!-

La joven empezó a derramar lagrimas-no me importa al menos el decirlo me es suficiente y ese sentimiento nunca lo cambiare-

Lo beso de nuevo hasta recostarlo en la cama y subirse encima de el, este no tardo en reaccionar de manera natural al contacto con el cuerpo de la joven, esta lo miraba lujuriosa esperando que cooperara también, lo beso y el rubio le correspondió de manera apasionada, empezó a acariciar las piernas de la mujer por debajo del vestido luego subió a sus pechos los cuales no tardo en palpar con sus grandes manos y como todo un experto se coló en la intimidad de la ojiamatista arrancándole un grito de placer, el ojidorado gruñía al sentir como la joven tocaba su virilidad de manera atrevida, se quito los pantalones pues estos le estorbaban enormemente mientras ella se quitaba el vestido quedando en ropa interior pero eso no tardo mucho ya que se despojo de ella también quedando como Dios la trajo al mundo el hombre ya estaba listo para penetrarla, se hallaba sudado y con la respiración corta bastante excitado…pero una imagen se colaba en su mente.

_**Flachback**_

_-¡aaah! -le gemía Winry sonrojada por las sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo ya que Edward se encontraba explorándolo de manera sensual._

_-te amo preciosa-le decía el rubio al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus senos y empezaba a succionarlo._

_La quinceañera tomo sus cabellos atrayéndolo más hacia si, se sentía ido, parecía que la difícil vida que había llevado lo compensaba con tan hermoso ser, tan inocente y delicado, de las últimas cosas que pudo haber esperado es enamorarse de una__virgen, de una mujer sin experiencia, de una niña__**, su niña.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Sus pupilas se dilataron y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía fuertemente, quito a Rose de encima y se sentó en la mesa tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-su majestad…yo…-

-¡fuera Rose!,-su voz resonó en toda la posada la joven tomo sus ropas, se vistió y se fue dejando solo al ojidorado el cual se dejo tumbar en el suelo para luego golpearlo con rabia, al fin que empezaba a ser verdaderamente feliz algo lo arruina.

Estaba enojado y…triste la persona que mas amaba ahora se hallaba en peligro.

Alphonse camino todo el trayecto con mas dificultad cuando sintió un ruido entre los árboles de un momento a otro apareció un lobo, este se hallaba gruñendo y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo, el niño asustado solo pudo andar a todo lo que su paso daba, la pierna le dolía bastante pero tenia que seguir corriendo sentía al animal detrás de el a paso fiero, el castaño seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó con una rama solo pudo ver como el canino saltaba hacia el y a una persona, un hombre de gran musculatura, todo se volvió nubloso y luego negro…

Cont...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esto se esta poniendo mas interesante x3,ojala no les haya aburrido xD

Sabias que…

Por cada review que me das a un gatito lo adoptan.


	17. Sorpresas y libertad

Vuelvo otra vez con otro capitulo mmm! Que les digo he estado muy inspirada últimamente y en la escuela me esta yendo perfecto así que puedo darme el gusto de actualizar mas a menudo por tanto aquí les va otro.

**-o-**

Cap 17: sorpresas y libertad

Se despertó con dificultad no sabia donde estaba, su vista se aclaraba de a poco y podía observar el hermoso recinto de paredes de madera; se hallaba acostado sobre una gran cama con sabanas blancas a su lado había un buró de color marrón con un plato de pan y un vaso de leche, se restregó sus grises orbes para poder espabilarse mejor, observó que su pierna tenia un pequeño paño de color blanco atado.

Vio la puerta abrirse y…

Una hermosa joven de pelo color oro y orbes verdes se apareció frente a el con una gran sonrisa.

-veo que te despertaste pequeño- el pelicastaño la miro sonrojado y observo el plato-¡vamos come!, que estas muy pálido y delgado necesitas alimento para crecer- el infante tomo el plato y empezó a devorar el pedazo de pan, tomo la leche y la bebió como si fuera la primera vez que comiese algo así, la chica lo miro sorprendida- de verdad tienes hambre ¿eh? Por cierto mi nombre es Catherine-elle Amstrong-

El pequeño la miro-mi…mi nombre..,es Alphonse Elric-

La joven abrió los ojos así que el era…

De inmediato se escucho la puerta de nuevo e hizo su aparición Alex-louis amstrong, hombre calvo solo con un pequeño hilo de pelo rubio colgando en su cabeza, ojos azules y una musculatura excepcional.

-¡muy buenos días!, mi joven amigo, al parecer llegue justo a tiempo ayer antes de que ese horrible lobo te matara, por lo que veo ya estas mejor-le dijo al tiempo que le otorgaba un asfixiante abrazo al chico.

El niño asintió terminando sus alimentos-así que fue usted quien me salvo, muchísimas gracias!, señor-agradeció el Elric menor con el rostro de color rojo intenso por el abrazo.

-su nombre es Alphonse Elric, hermano-Le miro Catherine seria.

El hombre dejo su abrazo para mirar al chico-Alphonse, ¿eh?, bueno por ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí con nosotros tres.

-no, no puedo debo encontrar a mi hermano para salvar a Winry, esta en problemas-dijo el chico separándose de el musculoso hombre-¿ustedes tres?-

-¿¡que es todo este alboroto!-hizo su aparición una anciana de cabellera morada y baja estatura la cual portaba lentes, su voz se escuchaba cansada y enojada al mismo tiempo-¿! Alphonse! tu que haces aquí y como que Winry esta en problemas?-

**-o-**

Edward se despertó con unas terribles ojeras esa mañana no había dormido nada bien y menos al recordar todo lo acontecido con Rose, ni siquiera sabia como le iba a hablar cuando la viera. Bajo las escaleras de la posada ya mejor vestido con su traje real y se encontró con Ling sentado junto a Fuery y Rose, la ya mencionada ni se digno a verlo.

-¡buenos días!, Ed ya estamos listos para partir-le saludo Ling animado como siempre

El rubio solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-bueno de ser así sigamos-informo Fuery saliendo para preparar el carruaje y utensilios necesarios para el viaje

-bueno, yo me voy para entrar al carruaje aun quiero dormitar un poquito mas-dijo Ling para luego retirarse dejando al rubio y Rose solos.

-Rose…yo…-dijo el ojidorado sin mirarla

-no, no hay nada que platicar su majestad simplemente soy una criada para usted y nada mas-le objeto

-oye!, sabes perfectamente que yo amo a Winry y a nadie mas y es cierto nuestro matrimonio al principio fue solo por conveniencia y que ninguno de los dos quería casarse pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella después-

-¡ja!, si claro entonces ¡¿porque casi te acosaste conmigo anoche?-vocifero la joven causando que todos los pueblerinos se voltearan a verlos y empezaran a cuchichear.

-Rose como que te estas pasando del limite ¿sabes?, simplemente obedéceme y no me contradigas haz como que nada de esto nunca paso ¿si? Solo fue un momento de quiebre soy hombre, pero no pude, porque amo demasiado a Winry como para hacerle algo tan horrible -se defendió

-¡no puedo!, porque yo lo amo demasiado como para simplemente olvidar que uno de mis mas vividos sueños estuvo apunto de hacerse realidad anoche por favor estaba demasiado ocupado tocándome como para siquiera pensar en ella-

El rubio la miro sorprendido y prefirió retirarse dejando a la castaña sola y enojada.

**-o-**

Dante se había abierto los ojos al ver a ambos hombres en trajes de la realeza de verdad le sentaban muy bien

-sorprendente, lo que la ropa puede hacer-comento la joven amatista-de verdad que estas mujeres al fin sirven para coserle algo que valga la pena-las costureras la miraron mal disimuladamente.

- ni que fuéramos unos mendigos.- se defendió Greed

Ambos miraron sus nuevas ropas, de verdad se veían bien con ellas.

-y… ¿a donde piensan ir ahora?-les pregunto la pelinegra

-vamos al lugar donde escondemos a esos niños para matarlos definitivamente- le informo Envy con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué los hizo tardarse tanto?-pregunto con ironía la mujer.

-no se, queríamos darle un poco mas de tiempo a esos niños-dijo el de dientes afilados.

-bueno, espero que por fin cumplan con su parte ya que yo he cumplido con la mía-les reprocho la chica con enojo.

El pelinegro de un momento a otro la tomo del mentón y la acerco a su rostro provocativamente- no te preocupes, dulzura-y acto seguido la beso en su mejilla derecha, la pelinegra no dio crédito a ello. Simplemente los miro enojada.

Ambos se retiraron para irse a la guarida y darle un buen uso a sus cuchillos nuevos.

**-0-**

Mientras en el sótano de la guarida se hallaba Winry siendo besada por un hombre mientras que otro la acariciaba enteramente.

-que tonta ni siquiera se escucha que haga algún ruido-dijo uno de ellos en tono de queja.

-si Envy y Greed la usaron demasiado, ya no sirve-dijo el otro como si se tratara de un objeto.

La joven lloraba a mares, quería morirse, ya no soportaba mas, vio como otro de ellos tenia una botella en la mano.

-quizas debamos lubricarla un poco- al decir eso le vertió todo el licor en su cara y cuerpo a la rubia.

Luego de eso todos empezaron manosearla y besarla por todas partes mientras ella simplemente miraba ausente de todo. Se escucho la puerta dejando ver a los que volvieron su vida un total infierno.

-ya ha sido suficiente amigos lamentablemente la niña debe de venir con nosotros-dijo Greed sonriente

Los demás la soltaron y la empujaron hasta dársela al peliverde el cual la tomo con fuerza para que no intentara escapar ni nada parecido-ven, y mucho cuidado-le advirtió.

Ambos la llevaron a aquel cuarto donde yacía el Elric menor ambos esperaban su presencia en ella pero al abrir no vieron a nadie.

-¡demonios!, ¿! donde esta el niño!-grito Envy enojado, el otro reviso toda la habitación pero no lo hallaron.

La rubia sonrío le había hecho caso al menos el se salio de este horrible lugar, al menos el volvería con Edward.

El pelinegro la miro y le tomo el rostro con suma violencia-tu fuiste ¿verdad?, sabia que debíamos tenerlo vigilado, maldita cualquiera, tu vas a aguantar el doble ya que lo ayudaste a escapar ahora tu serás quien pague-

El peliverde la hizo arrodillarse dándoles la espalda a ellos, le arranco los trapos de ropa que estos le dieron…

Envy sacaba de su bolsillo un látigo de color negro y empezó a azotar a la joven en la espalda con el, esta ultima lloraba a lagrima viva pero lo peor era que ni siquiera podía gritar simplemente abría su boca para poder aguantar los embates.

Greed reía mientras tomaba un cuchillo y empezaba a hacerle pequeñas cortadas a la princesa esto aumento la agonía de la susodicha. Mientras esto ocurría la chica empezaba a cerrar los ojos pero vio algo que impidió que hiciera eso…

-Winry, mi niña no te rindas, se que estas sufriendo mucho pero debes de seguir-una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules la miraban con lagrimas.

-si, debes de seguir adelante, no dejes de luchar-le decía un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos igual de azules con voz decidida.

La joven solo podía escucharlos ya que ambos eran cubiertos por una gran luz blanca pero sus palabras de aliento fueron más que suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

Se canso de ser débil ahora al menos intentaría luchar contra sus captores.

Veía como Greed iba a cortarla de nuevo pero sin previo aviso le arrebató el cuchillo y se lo clavo en una pierna fuertemente provocándole un gran sangrado.

El peliverde iba a hacer intento de azotarla pero esta tomo el látigo y se lo azoto al hombre directo a los ojos este cayo al suelo agonizando de dolor y con la vista totalmente negra.

Ese era el momento preciso, busco en todo el lugar hasta que hallo esa pequeña salida, de seguro fue por ahí por donde escapo Al ahora era el turno de ella, traspaso la puertecita de forma incomoda y se arrastro por un pequeño túnel el cual la condujo hacia la un gran conjunto de árboles y plantas, no sabia a donde ir pero aun asi iba a seguir adelante.

Ambos hermanos yacían en el suelo tirados con un gran dolor…

-¡diablos!-grito el pelinegro colérico pero tuvo que bajar su enojo por el sangrante y doloroso incruste de cuchillo en su pierna.

-¡esa maldita nos las va a pagar, no te preocupes hermano, ahora si que estamos en problemas-comento intentando ya con su vista un poco mas clara, se paro de forma torpe y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.

-por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es recuperarnos para poder buscar a esa desgraciada-

-pero ¿y el mocoso?-le cuestiono el hombre con cabello en forma de palmera

-¡el mocoso que se pudra!, ahora a quien ahí que encontrar es a esa zorra y matarla de una vez-

El otro asintió empezando a llevarlo hacia donde los demás para poder ser sanados.

**-0-**

El carruaje ya llegaba a la hermosa tierra de Spoir esta era una de las mas hermosas tierras que hubieran visto Ling, Rose y Fuery por su hermoso cielo azul y sus grandes narcisos de color rojo.

-¡que hermoso!-admiro la castaña

-ya estoy acostumbrado he llegado a venir aquí muchas veces-comento el rubio con naturalidad.

La joven simplemente callo no iba a quedar como que nada había pasado sino iban a quedar claros no iba a hablarle.

-Edward, sabes algo te envidio por como te persiguen las mujeres-le había susurrado Ling al rubio.

-cállate, no es para tanto-le dijo aburrido

-si cuando estábamos en la escuela de artes marciales te dedicabas a cortejar a las hermosas hijas de los burgueses que allí asistían e incluso te encontré un par de veces ¨jugando¨ con muchas de ellas-termino diciendo el ojinegro.

El rubio se puso de color rojo intenso-¡cállate!-le grito-además ahora no soy así porque descubrí lo que es amar a alguien de verdad-confeso nostálgico el ojidorado.

Ling lo miro con una sonrisa de aliento-no te preocupes amigo, la encontraremos-le animo para luego empezar a toser un poco.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el otro joven un poco preocupado mientras el pelinegro le decía que no se preocupara mediante gestos.

Sintieron como el carruaje se detenía en un hermoso palacio de color blanco y observaron como los portones se abrían y mostraban a una mujer de ojos verdes con una hermosa sonrisa.

Continuara…

**-0-**

**a**


	18. Corazones rotos

Volví de nuevo jaja! Fue rápido ¿no?...bueno aquí les traigo otro capi para que se entretengan.

**-0-**

Se bajaron del carruaje cada uno, la mujer diviso a su hijo mayor pero su rostro cambio al percibir que faltaban dos personas…

-¡Edward!- nombro la castaña otorgando al recién llamado un abrazo lleno de amor-hace tanto que no te veo, cariño ¿Dónde están Al y Winry?-cuestiono

El chico torno un rostro de preocupación como le diría que ambos fueron secuestrados y que Dante era la culpable de todo aquello, por lo único que opto fue decirle…

-mama, mejor entremos y luego te digo-

-esta bien, hijo-acepto la ojiverde sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron presentados a Trisha, más cómodos y se dispusieron a sentarse en el gran comedor real.

-ahora si, mi amor dime, acaso ¿dejaste a los niños en Eternity?, ¿Por qué no los trajiste?-pregunto dudosa.

-mama, Alphonse y Winry…ellos…-respondió con duda el hombre, sintió un pequeño codazo por parte del emperador Ling

-lady Trisha, Ed prefiere decírselo en otro momento ya que ahora quizás no sea el adecuado-le dijo el pelinegro

-entiendo-

-¿!por que diantres hiciste eso!-le susurro molesto el rubio

-¡tonto!, si se lo dices de una forma tan tosca no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, debes decírselo cuando estén solos de manera calmada y con tacto-le reprocho el ojinegro.

El chico solo se dispuso a asentir mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fresa a la boca.

Luego de ello el rubio llevo a su madre al gran jardín que allí había…

-Edward, harás como cuando adolescente que siempre me traías aquí para cortar narcisos y dármelos-le comento divertida su progenitora.

El ojidorado la miro serio-mama, Alphonse y Winry han sido…secuestrados-le termino diciendo sin rodeos.

La mujer se quedo estática sin saber que decir-Edward deja de bromear-dijo sonriendo

-¡es en serio madre!-grito sin evitar el muchacho-la maldita de Dante aprovecho que estaba en Xing para llevárselos a ambos-le contó con voz quebrada

-¿pero ella no pudo haberlo hecho?, ¿estas seguro?-le pregunto la mujer incrédula

Su hijo asintió- Rose me contó todo, me dijo que secuestro a Winry para matarla y que…Alphonse como vio todo a el también se lo llevaron-

La hermosa castaña empezó a llorar y se arrodillo en el suelo a derramar su dolor-¡no!, ¡Dios ayúdame!-clamaba.

El chico se puso en el suelo con ella y la abrazo fuertemente- no te preocupes, prometo traerlos a ambos sanos y salvos y resolver todo esto-

Su madre se separo un poco de el-le orare a Dios para que me de fuerzas y pueda volver a ver a mi pequeñito-

la miro serio-**¡yo mismo los traeré madre!**-le dijo el joven enojado con ella por creer en semejantes falacias-**¡si fuera así hace tiempo que ellos hubieran sido liberados y devueltos!, Dios es una mentira**-dicho esto se dio la vuelta al palacio, su capa roja se movía al compás con el viento.

La mujer lloro aun más, por su hijo y su falta de fe, quizás esta errada pero Edward esta pasando todo eso por su orgullo y ateismo en ese ser creador de vida pero ella sabe que aun así ese que todo lo ve lo ayudara a ver la verdad.

**-0-**

Pasaron dos días de todo aquello…

-¿!que dices?-vocifero una mujer de cabello negro hasta el comienzo de sus hombros-¡son unos idiotas!, ¡sabia que harían algo Así-se coloco las manos en su rostro desconcertada y enojada.

Ambos hombres la miraron enojados

-¡cállate!-le vocifero el pelinegro con dientes afilados al tiempo que la tomaba del cuello con brusquedad.

-co…como…se a-atre…ven-les vocifero con dificultad.

-ya estamos hartos de ti, así que será mejor que te comportes-le advirtió el otro al tiempo que la soltaba, esta mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento al momento que los observaba con odio.

-¡¿por que han hecho eso?-

-simplemente fue para bajarte las ínfulas que has tomado últimamente y recordarte que sin nuestra ayuda no estarías gozando de lujos ahora-le recordó Greed burlón

La joven no hablo, no quería ser lastimada nuevamente-¡bueno! Admito eso pero ¡no tenían que tratarme así!, aun así ¡deben de atrapar a la chiquilla!-

-obviamente pero ya tenemos una idea de donde puede estar-

**-0-**

La joven de largo y bello pelo dorado yacía exhausta en el gran bosque mientras intentaba descansar un poco luego de toda la corrida que dio, duro dos días atrapada en una cueva mientras se refugiaba de las fuertes lluvias que hubieron luego de eso volvió a internarse en el bosque sin saber que hacer, se apoyo en uno de los árboles exhalando un poco de aire.

Abrió sus orbes azules un poco mas calmada hasta que sintió que el árbol en el que se apoyaba empezaba a moverse de manera ¿extraña?.

-¡mira Catherine la forma de cortar árboles que ha pasado de generación en generación en los armstrongs!-decía un hombre de gran bigote rubio.

Corto fuertemente hasta llevarlo a caerse, suerte que la joven se dio cuenta a tiempo sino el árbol le hubiera caído encima.

-¡oh!, hermano mira, es una niña!-le informo Catherine con una sonrisa tierna-mira que adorable es-

Winry la miraba extrañada al tiempo que veía como ambos se acercaban a ella, empezaba a retroceder con mucho miedo derramando lágrimas hasta que otro árbol la detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña? , No vamos a hacerte daño- le dijo el hombre fornido

-si es cierto mira mi nombre es Catherine-elle-Armstrong y el es mi hermano mayor Alex Louis armstrong, nosotros no te haremos nada –le dijo la muchacha de manera comprensiva-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La quinceañera no hablo ya que obviamente no podía hacerlo solo sintió como la otra rubia le tomaba de la mano-al parecer estas perdida, no te preocupes nosotros vamos a ayudarte-

Volvieron a la casa de los armstrong

La anciana fumaba una pipa, hace solo lo hacia cuando realmente se encontraba nerviosa-no puedo creerlo Alphonse que todo eso le haya pasado a mi niña, mi Winry-

El castaño solo lloraba, le contó todo lo que había pasado, cosas que su inocente alma de niño quería tratar de olvidar.

La anciana solo suspiro intentando contener sus lágrimas, después de todo ella también lo había sufrido mucho al presenciar la muerte de sus hijos de primera mano sino hubiera sido por armstrong ella también hubiera muerto, le agradecía de todo corazón a ese hombre. Iba a seguir cavilando pero observo como la puerta se abría.

-¡abuela, Alphonse, ya veo que se despertaron temprano, lo sentimos si los preocupamos fue que teníamos que ir a buscar un poco de leña-

-¡pues debieron habernos…-la mujer empezó a regañarlos pero… al ver a la persona detrás de Armstrong callo para luego llorar pero de felicidad al dar cuenta de quien se trataba-Winry, mi pequeña estas viva, no lo pensó mas y se acerco a ella, la muchacha también se sorprendió de ver a la mujer allí y a Alphonse sano y salvo.

La chica abrazo a su abuela y derramo lagrimas de alegría al fin después de todo ese tiempo pudo tener un poco de felicidad luego fue hacia donde el pequeño Elric y lo abrazo mucho también.

-aun no puedes hablar ¿verdad?-

La joven se quedo callada dando a entender que no. La mujer se percato de algo, ella aun no sabía lo de Urey y Sarah, tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano.

-deberíamos de contactar al príncipe Edward para que sepa-

Al oír aquello los ojos de la joven se tornaron tristes por una sola razón.

-no se preocupe Pinako que yo se la forma de que nuestra carta llegue tan rápida y segura como sea posible-

**-0-**

Ambos hermanos ya dieron con el paradero de la rubia…

-mmm!, así que esta allá junto con el mocoso, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- mascullo el peliverde.

-hermanito, no te desesperes ya que tenemos que tenerlo todo bien planeado para no fallar además debemos de buscar mas personas que nos ayuden-le dijo el otro.

-por ahora los dejaremos en paz pero cuando contraataquemos, no se salvaran ninguno de ellos.

**-0-**

Dos días más tarde

-¡no puede ser!-había gritado el rubio de asombro-¡ya se donde están Winry y Alphonse!-

Todos los demás lo miraron sonrientes excepto la joven castaña quien frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

-¨!rayos!, ya encontró a Winry, ahora se me hará mas difícil pero se lo quitare a toda costa-

Continuara…!

Mmm!, para una persona que me ha estado sofocando aquí tienes el capitulo, para que te agasajes y dejes de tener hambre de fics ^^!


	19. Reencuentro y amor

Eso! , Otro cap, esto esta que arde espero que les agrade!

**-0-**

Cap 18: reencuentros y amor.

Mas rápido que inmediatamente el rubio al leer la carta no pudo evitar alegrarse, le ordeno a Fuery y Rose que empacaran todo que iban hacia las afueras de Eternity en un pequeño bosque cerca del gran valle.

Ya cuando todo estuvo listo y los demás yacían en su carruaje a punto de emprender el viaje, solo faltaba el ojidorado el cual estaba con su madre.

-ten cuidado hijo, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, espero que sean solo cosas mías-le comento la ojiverde tomándose el pecho con dolor.

-no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te prometo que traeré a Alphonse de vuelta-

La mujer asintió con pequeñas lagrimas, iba a extrañar a su hijo mayor pero sabia que iba a estar bien después de todo el era así, nunca le había gustado quedarse quieto en un solo sitio.

El chico se subió despidiéndose de su madre, al tiempo que veía como la figura de esta se hacia mas pequeña mientras mas se alejaban del lugar.

El muchacho cruzo sus manos detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía esperar a volver a ver a su pequeña de nuevo, abrazarla y besarla.

**-0-**

La joven rubia se hallaba nerviosa, no quería que el hombre la viera, ya no se sentía digna de el, estaba sucia y manchada por esos dos desgraciados que le arruinaron su vida para siempre, al menos le agradeció a Dios el que fuera el rey quien se llevara su inocencia, el recordar esa noche fue algo que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que sintió el amor de un hombre en toda su expresión cada vez se sonrojaba mas al recordarlo pero al mismo tiempo empezó a llorar de tristeza porque sabia que el muchacho ya nunca la iba a querer volver a ver, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo de la habitación y su mente volvió a esas horribles escenas donde ambos hombres abusaban de ella, a cada imagen que recordaba mas quería morirse, sus ojos se tornaron sin expresión, un azul vacío y sin vida.

**-0-**

**-0-**

Paso una semana y media desde que salieron de Spoir y ya se encontraban en Eternity, el muchacho sintió como el estomago se le revolvía al recordar a la mujer de cabellos negros se le revolvía, luego de ver a su hermano y esposa, iba a ir al palacio a despedir a esa arpía y resolver todo este problema.

Le dijo a Fuery las indicaciones de a donde dirigirse y la vio alli, una casita de madera, humilde pero al mismo tiempo confortable y calido, el caballo se detuvo exhausto de su gran cabalgata, el primero en bajarse fue el muchacho de rubios cabellos, sin importarle nada ni nadie empezó a tocar insistentemente la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿quien podrá ser a estas horas de la mañana?-se quejo Catherine ataviada con una bata blanca, medio adormilada aun.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para luego sentir dos fuertes brazos rodearla en un sorpresivo pero calido abrazo.

-¡Winry, mi amor, te extrañe tanto!-

-¡oiga!, ¡pervertido!, ¡yo no soy Winry!, ella esta durmiendo aun-le hablo de mala manera la chica.

El muchacho al oír eso se separo de ella y la miro, tenia razón, no era Winry, se desilusionó un poco.

-¡debería de ser más…!-le empezó a regañar la joven pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba claramente solo le hizo una reverencia, temerosa por su atrevimiento-l…lo siento su majestad, he sido muy maleducada-

-no…no te preocupes, pero hace un momento dijiste que Winry estaba durmiendo por favor puedes enseñármela-

-claro su majestad-le contesto alegremente

La chica guió a todos hacia el cuarto donde dormían ella y el menor de los Elrics, al verlos a ambos el chico solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-veo, que ya has llegado Edward-

El chico volteo para encontrarse con la abuela de la joven, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Pinako, ya se lo que sucedió con los padres de Winry y lo siento muchísimo-

-gracias pero a quien en verdad deberías decirle eso es a mi nieta no se como va a reaccionar cuando se entere-comento la anciana con preocupación-

El rubio se volvió hacia los menores los cuales empezaron a despertar con dificultad.

-¿¡hermano!-vocifero el castaño lloroso.

El rubio abrazo a su hermano menor con gran alegría y lo inspecciono.

-¡que es esto!-grito al ver varios moratones en el lánguido cuerpo del pequeño, este solo lo vio triste y bajo la cabeza.

-fueron esos malditos pero no te preocupes que ellos la van a pagar-

-Hermano…yo…Winry-las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, no quería decirle lo acontecido aunque no comprendiera lo que realmente le hicieron a su amiga.

El muchacho solo pudo dignarse a abrazarlo-lo siento Al, sino hubiera sido porque los deje allí a ustedes no les hubiera pasado nada de esto-

Con todo el alboroto sus ojos se empezaban a abrir con pereza, diviso al pequeño Elric, el fortachón bigotudo y su hermana menor luego ¿un muchacho con ojos gatunos?, a ¡¿Rose? Y por ultimo a ¡Edward! Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de el…

-Winry…mi amor, yo…yo- tartamudeaba nervioso tanto tiempo sufriendo por ella, soñándola y al fin se habían reunido nuevamente.

El rubio sin pensárselo unió sus labios con los de ella pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada por parte de la joven quien empezaba a llorar débilmente tapándose la boca con su mano.

El joven se sorprendió colocándose la mano en el pómulo afectado-¿¡por que demonios me golpeas!, se por lo que pasaste pero esas no son razones para ello - mayoría del tiempo su carácter agresivo le nublaba la razón y no comprendía las cosas-¡ he venido aquí feliz porque al fin pude encontrarte y tu…me tratas como si fuera un…!-

-¡ya basta Edward!, tienes que saber la razón del porque esta así, pero aquí no te lo puedo decir!- gritó la anciana furiosa con el rubio por como le hablaba a la niña.

El joven se repuso y salio de la habitación con los demás dejando a Alphonse y Winry solos.

_**Ya en la sala de estar…**_

-es que según veo la muchacha esta traumatizada por lo que le paso- comentaba Ling sentado en el sillón junto al monarca, la ojimorada mientras que a su frente en otro sillón se hallaban la rubia ojos esmeralda, su fortachón hermano y la anciana con aspecto serio. el chico solo miro de reojo a su compañero.

-veras según lo que me contó Alphonse, ellos hicieron mas que tener a Winry cautiva-decía la mujer.

-¿a que se refiere?, no…no…me diga que esos desgraciados…la-tartamudeaba el joven conteniendo su rabia.

-ellos…abusaron de ella…física y sexualmente-decía la duquesa derramando lagrimas al saber la dura manera en que esos hombres habían ultrajado a su nieta, Catherine se coloco a su lado empezando a consolarla.

El muchacho se sentía una verdadera basura por como le había hablado hacia un momento.

-y…lo peor…es que tu hermano lo vio todo, el mismo me lo contó lo que le habían hecho aunque me confeso que solo sabia que la estaban lastimando por que ella gritaba mucho, en realidad el piensa que la estaban golpeando-

Las pupilas del chico se encontraban dilatadas se atrevieron a violarla y para colmo su hermano tuvo que ver ese hecho tan horrible…ya estaba harto cuando encontrara a esos hijos de puta, los iba a matar sin importar que.

Armstrong, carraspeo levemente- no soy medico ni nada por el estilo pero puedo observar que la niña sufre de perdida del habla, su hermano menor, su majestad me comento que intento quitarse la vida amarrando una cadena a una lámpara de iluminación pero que no la ato bien y por tanto se callo cuando salto de la cama en la que se hallaba, causándole una lesión en sus cuerdas vocales-

Los demás solo podían mirarlo tristes excepto Rose quien en verdad se arrepentía de haberle informado sobre la chica en realidad hizo eso solo para que durante el proceso el hombre se fijara en ella y así poder tener mas que una amistad con el.

-yo lo siento Pinako, amigos, quiero estar solo, discúlpenme-se fue con la cabeza baja y los flequillos ocultando su rostro.

Lo único que ninguno de ellos se percato era que una persona los observaba desde lejos.

**-0-**

-su majestad, la joven y el rey se encuentran en una pequeña casa afueras de la ciudad-le informo Tucker con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-ex–rey, uuum, esto va a ser muy interesante vamos a ver tu que decides ¿esperamos a que ellos vengan o vamos por ellos?-

-no importa donde sea yo seguiré sus ordenes mientras usted cumpla con lo que a prometido-

-no te preocupes yo haré realidad tu sueño muy pronto, solo dame tiempo-

-yo digo que vayamos a la casa para así darle cariño por segunda vez a esa niña y lo mejor es que ahora lo haremos enfrente de ese imbecil para que se goce todo el espectáculo- intervino el pelinegro Greed junto a su hermano.

-¡jajaja!, ustedes de verdad me dan asco- les dijo la mujer de pelo negro-bueno a la casa iremos, Tucker se sabe el camino así que no habrá problema-

**-0-**

Winry sollozaba fuertemente con sus manos ocultando su rostro; el Elric menor le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, la chica al sentir este gesto lo abrazo fuertemente y aunque no pudiera hablar le transmitía su agradecimiento por siempre estar con ella.

**-0-**

_**Edward POV **_

_**Soy el idiota mas grande del mundo…ahora se porque me abofeteo cuando la bese era de esperarse después de lo que esos cabrones le hicieron es totalmente normal que no quiera contacto físico.**_

_**Mi pobre pequeña porque todos los errores que cometo los tiene que pagar ella para colmo no quiere hablar.**_

_**Aunque de nada me sirve estar lloriqueando y quejándome como una anciana lo que tengo que hacer es disculparme con ella y hablar con Al también para ver que tan mal se encuentra.**_

_**Fin Edward POV **_

El muchacho se dirigió a la casa, hacia el cuarto, abrió la puerta y al ver la escena allí se enterneció y enojo enteramente al ver a la adolescente y al niño abrazarse.

-¡hey!, guarden un poco para mi, Al creo que me esas robando a Winry- se sentó en la cama y los abrazo a los dos pero la chica se rehusaba a ello. El rubio solo la miro triste.

-Alphonse, se que no estas de animo pero tengo aquí en esta bolsa unas galletas que mama horneo para ti, fui a visitarla y ya le conté todo pero debe de estar tranquila al intuir que ya estoy contigo, ten tómalas y por favor, espérame afuera, necesito hablar con Win, a solas, Catherine te esta esperando-dicho esto abrazo al pequeño una vez mas, amaba a su hermanito y no iba a permitir que nadie lo dañara de nuevo-

-si, hermano, nos vemos, Win-el niño salio para reunirse con la rubia quien se lo llevo a la sala.

-¡por fin!, a solas-el muchacho tomo a la rubia y la estrecho en su pecho pero lo hizo suavemente ya que no quería que se repitiera lo anterior al reencontrarse de nuevo-ya se lo que te hicieron y quiero decirte que no te preocupes que yo te cuidare mas ahora y no permitiré que te dañen de nuevo también se que intentaste suicidarte eso me indica el sufrimiento que debiste haber pasado, solo quiero que te recuperes y que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes porque yo…te amo y siempre lo haré pase lo que pase-

La Joven agrando las orbes azules de par en par eso la incentivo para tomar al joven en ambos lados de su rostro, este se sorprendió por la acción no se esperaba eso por parte de la chica debido a su estado pero se dejo llevar y tomo su nuca para acercarla mas , estaban a punto de rozar sus labios pero la muchacha se alejo.

Ella solo negaba con su rostro mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Qué hice, acaso no lo deseabas?, me confundes Winry-

la quinceañera tomo un papel y una pluma mientras escribía algo, el monarca la observaba confundido. le mostró lo que había escrito.

**lo siento estoy sucia, ya no soy digna de ti puesto que mi alma se siente podrida por haber estado con otros hombres aun fuera en contra de mi voluntad, comprendería perfectamente si ya dejaras de quererme , yo no valgo nada pero debes saber que desde la primera vez que te vi no he dejado de amarte aun y cuando me torturaron tanto no deje de pensar en ti ni un segundo pero al menos tengo el consuelo y el hermoso recuerdo de que tu siempre fuiste, eres y serás el primer hombre en mi vida, del primero que me enamore y al primero que le entregue mi niñez.**

El muchacho se enterneció de sobremanera al leer la carta ¡que ingenua era! Como podría pensar siquiera en que dejaría de amarla por algo así es cierto que la noticia lo puso furioso, eso no le iba impedir seguirla amando al contrario el quería encargarse de sanar su cuerpo y su corazón con todo el cariño y el amor posible.

-¡tonta!, claro que no haré eso ya que tu eres mi esposa y eso nada lo va a cambiar-dicho esto la beso sin importarle nada tenia esas ganas retenidas desde hace tiempo y le importaba un comino si lo golpeaba otra vez por el que lo dejara inconciente pero esos labios rosaditos eran hermosos y quería limpiar todo rastro de suciedad que pudiera haber quedado después de eso, al parecer su parte celosa hacia realce en ese momento aunque tuviera que esperar diez mil años le iba a volver a hacer el amor para marcarla como suya de nuevo, sonara algo machista pero era la pura verdad.

La joven empezaba a incomodarse un poco cosa que el rubio noto parando de inmediato, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, esta cerraba los ojos empezando a sentir paz en aquel infierno que estaba viviendo.

En eso cayo la noche y todos se fueron a dormir mientras tanto Dante y los hermanos se preparaban para su horrible cometido el cual les llenaba de un placer y emoción infinitos.

**-0-**

espero que les guste prometo subir los siguientes mas rápido ya nos estamos acercando al final…


	20. Amor sin fin

No tengo perdón … he tardado mucho pero ya saben como es, los cambios que suceden a través del tiempo comencé esta historia siendo una chiquilla perezosa sin nada que hacer pero ahora ya tengo que trabajar y estudiar por lo que el tiempo no me da…pero terminare este fic si o si ^.^.

Cap 20: amor sin fin

Una puerta se escucha derribarse y un grito desgarrador, dos ojos dorados se abren de golpe y lo siguiente un gran caos…todos se despertaron

-¡suéltala, maldito hijo de…!-el rubio se iba a abalanzar sobre ese maldito Envy que tenia a su esposa cautiva con un cuchillo en su cuello pero Ling lo detuvo.

-no…no…no-advirtió ¨rozando¨ prácticamente a la joven con el filo.

El soberano no sabia que hacer así que opto por quedarse quieto mientras pensaba en como ayudar a la joven.

El hombre empezó a retroceder alejándose del cuarto con la mirada en el Elric quien tenía ojos de querer matarlo pero como si la chica podía morir con un paso en falso pero esta vez no iba a dejar que sufriera nuevamente iba a dar hasta su vida por salvarla ambos hombres fueron en a salvarla

Las mujeres se hallaban asustadas con todo lo ocurrido, habían odio el grito de la chica pero los hombres las retaron a no salir del sótano en este solo se había quedado Armstrong por si algo pasaba.

-¡tengo miedo!-gritaba el castaño en los brazos de Rose

Esta lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo fuertemente-no te preocupes Al, todo se solucionara-

-Alex, ¿crees que lo logren?-preguntaba la chica ojos esmeralda a su hermano mayor quien observaba para todos lados por si algo pasaba.

-¡claro que si!, solo…hay que confiar en ellos-

Ambos muchachos corrían a más no poder hasta que vieron a Dante y los hermanos enfrente de ellos mirándolos sádicamente.

Al rubio se le dilato la mirada con solo ver a la mujer de pelo negro y una inevitable rabia se cernió en el empezó a ir hacia ella pero un brazo lo detuvo con fuerza.

-¡lo mas importante ahora es salvar a Winry!-le recordó Ling

El muchacho se volvió enojado hacia el-¡tu no sabes nada, Ling esa mujer y esos mal nacidos me ha fastidiado la vida y ahora que los tengo frente lo único que quiero es hacerlos pagar a cada uno!-

La pelinegra solo reía al ver a ese hombre ya que lo encontraba divertido verlo desesperado y teniéndole ese odio tan grande.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Edward, te veo ¨ocupado¨ - dijo sarcásticamente

Ambos hermanos solo se miraron entre si sonriendo.

-pobrecito, se siente mal porque ensuciamos su precioso tesoro pero si supieras imbécil que tampoco era para tanto, no fue mas que una gran decepción para ambos-dijo Greed

-si, solo una pequeña zorra haciéndose la inocente mmm pero si hubieras visto la noche que ambos la tomamos, lo mucho que le gusto, grito tanto que es por eso que se quedo sin habla, aunque fue mas lo que lloro que lo que gozo.

-si estuvieras conmigo yo no te haría sufrir al contrario te comería todo el día yo si soy una mujer de verdad-le había dicho Dante de forma sensual.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se abalanzo sobre ellos solo el oír decir tantas cosas horribles de ella le hizo revolver el estomago. Ambos hermanos estaban luchando con el, Ling se dirigió hacia el bosque ya que tenia una idea, mientras la mujer se alejaba para buscar a su otro secuaz.

¡Abre las piernas!-le ordenaba aquel hombre a la chica pero esta se resistía ferozmente apretándolas lo mas que podía pero lamentablemente el hombre no se iba a conformar con eso.

Empezó a traspasar la piel de la joven con el cuchillo, esta empezaba a gemir de dolor mientras veía la sangre salir de su hombro derecho.

Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y mostró a una Dante furiosa por ver lo que el hombre pretendía.

-¡maldición!, que demonios te dije antes de venir, podías hacerle eso después de que estuviera en el palacio, Dios.

El hombre solo la miraba enojado-y justo cuando estaba caliente el asunto, bueno, tendré que dejarlo para después, no te preocupes zorrita, te hare mía como sea-

Los dos salieron de la habitación con la chica a rastras, estos se dirigieron al bosque que se encontraba atrás pero sin saber que ya alguien los esperaba.

El hombre fue atravesado en una pierna por un kunai e instantáneamente soltó a la rubia quien callo al suelo pero la pelinegra no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente la tomo de un brazo y con gran esfuerzo la puso encima suyo pero un tronco se le atravesó en el camino cayendo ambas en el acto Ling se decidió a esposar a la pelinegra y vendarle los ojos mientras los envolvía a ambos en una bolsa grande luego tomo a la rubia y se dedico a llevarla a la casa, la llevo al pequeño sótano donde se encontraba Armstrong y los demás, allí iba a estar segura por ultimo se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a su amigo a quien encontró en plena batalla intentando esquivar los ataques del pelinegro mientras Envy intentaba atacarlo por detrás esto ultimo el ojinegro no podía permitirlo y se integro a la lucha golpeando al peliverde en la nuca este cayo adolorido pero se reparo inmediatamente estaban los cuatro cara a cara.

-¡bien hecho, Ling me dejaste luchar contra estos dos y para colmo te fuiste sin avisar-

-mmm, si pero valió la pena-sonrió guiñándole un ojo al rubio, este se quedo un poco confundido pero luego entendió a que se refería y de inmediato se colocaron en posición de pelea.

-con que quieren continuar ¿eh?- les reto el peliverde-pues si quieren pelea la van a tener.

Pero antes de comenzar Greed empezó a cavilar en lo ultimo que había dicho Ling, no había oído de Dante por un buen rato así que mientras el y Envy luchaban con el estúpido de Edward de seguro el bastardo de su amiguito fue a detenerlos y salvo a la chica.

El se marcho rápidamente intentando encontrar la habitación donde se hallaba la rubia, seguido del peliverde cosa que desconcertó a ambos monarcas los cuales se dedicaron también a buscar la habitación que habían dejado a los otros.

La anciana se dedicaba a inspeccionar el brazo de la princesa junto con Rose, la rubia estaba en un estado critico, gimiendo de dolor.

-mi niña, aguanta un poco, por favor- le decía la anciana Rockbell con preocupación mientras le colocaba un paño tibio en la herida y se lo ataba con firmeza, Rose solo la miraba con odio, esa zorra haciéndose la victima siempre.

-Rose, ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntaba inocente el menor de los elrics percatándose de la distracción en la mujer

-nada, Al, no te preocupes- le respondió con una falsa sonrisa mientras se volvía hacia la rubia y su abuela.

-debe de encontrarse cansada Pinako, déjeme ayudarla con *Win*- la anciana le sonrío y le agradeció por el gesto.

Rose empezó a *masajear* el brazo herido de la quinceañera pero en lugar de lograr que se confortara lo hacia de manera brusca, provocándole mas dolor a la princesa, ella la miraba de forma suplicante para que se detuviera pero ocurrió lo contrario , empezó a apretarla mas hasta que la chica no soporto y profirió un gemido doloroso, derramando lagrimas.

-lo siento, Winry, ¿te lastime?- le cuestiono de forma inocente

La chica solo la observo adolorida y cuestiónante.

Ambos maleantes ya estaban hartos de estar buscando sin ver resultados…

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta esa zorra?- vocifero Envy, hastiado.

Greed aun en la desesperación empezó a analizar detenidamente, ya habían revisado todas las habitaciones así que si no estaban en ninguna de las habitaciones, tenían que estar en otro lugar y fue allí cuando vio una ultima puerta al fondo del pasillo, esa no la habían revisado, sonrío con malicia, ya había encontrado su escondite, se dirigió allí con desespero, seguido de su hermano, abrieron la puerta y efectivamente escucharon voces y bajaron las escaleras, en cuanto vieron a la rubia la tomaron del cuello, colocando un cuchillo en este.

-¡intentan algo y le abrimos el cuello!-vocifero Envy mientras se llevaba a la joven dejando a Greed entreteniendo a Armstrong.

Las mujeres y Fuery se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡mi niña!-vociferaba destrozada Pinako mientras los demás se hallaban desesperados.

Armstrong cavilaba una estrategia para poder vencer al pelinegro, tenia que pensárselo porque aunque fuera mas fuerte y alto que el sus amigos corrían peligro.

El pelinegro empezó a atacarlo con su fiel cuchillo, el otro hombre lo esquivaba con eficacia, en un pequeño momento vio que no tenia equilibrio en una de sus piernas, ahí fue cuando decidió atacar, este callo al suelo y el bigotudo le arrebato el cuchillo, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y lo saco de la habitación…

Pueeeeeees hasta aquí lo dejo…. Espero sea de su total agrado :)

Nota: criticas al fic por favor envíenmela en mensaje privado por favor -.-

Si me dejan un review aunque sea pequeñito los voy a querer mucho ;)

Seguiré esto hasta terminarlo ^^


	21. Sangre,pudor y lagrimas

Ups! Mátenme, mátenme se que no tengo perdón para nada pero ahora fue que me ha vuelto la inspiración de golpe, espero que el cap sea de su agrado :D feliz año a todos jejeje!

Cap 21: sangre, pudor y lágrimas

Envy se encontraba con Winry atrapada, esta se encontraba retorciéndose con desespero buscando liberarse de el mientras cruzaban los pasillos allí se encontraron con Ling y Edward, pero al ver que este tenia a la niña se empezaron a poner nerviosos, allí mismo salía Armstrong para ayudar, tenia a Greed cargado inconciente, cosa que para nada sorprendió a Envy.

-¡ a ver, a ver imbeciles, ya estoy harto de este maldito juego y quiero acabarlo ya, así que tu idiota del bigote, suelta a mi hermano para irme de aquí ya!-

-¿acaso crees que hare lo que me pides teniendo a la señorita Winry cautiva?-le devolvió Amstrong al peliverde

Este solo sonrío y le lamió el rostro a la chica, cosa que encendió de rabia al Elric- ni creas que lo hare, tengo ordenes de matar a esta belleza, aunque es una lastima- la miraba de arriba a abajo- tuve el placer de disfrutármela

Edward no lo aguanto mas, ahí fue cuando sin importarle nada, le quito a la rubia y lo tomo de la camisa empezando a darle puñetazos, uno tras otro, con muchísima rabia, el peliverde intentaba quitárselo de encima pero era inútil, el rubio tenia demasiada ira contenida hacia el y no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente, la cara de envy paso a ser una mezcolanza sangrienta debido a los impactos del monarca.

Todos miraban con horror, el chico estaba enfurecido pero ninguno lo detenía, el hombre se merecía eso y mas, mientras lo golpeaba el chico empezó a gritar- ¡mal nacido, eres un desgraciado, esto es por haber lastimado a mi hermano, esto es por haber violado a mi Winry, ella es lo único puro que me quedaba y tu tuviste que ultrajarla de esa manera, eres un hijo de…!- dicho esto le iba a dar el ultimo puñetazo que lo mas probable lo dejara casi muerto, había sido demasiado daño ya , así que entre Ling Yao y Amstrong lo detuvieron.

-¡déjenme, ese maldito merece morir, miren como esta Winry!- decía casi fuera de si.

- pero no debes de ensuciar tus manos de esa manera, no debes de rebajarte a su nivel- le calmaba el ojos rasgados.

Entre todo el barullo, un Greed golpeado empezaba a despertar con una costilla adolorida- que rayos…- cuando vio todo lo que sucedía todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente en un instante, ahí fue cuando vio a la rubia sola, aprovecho para llevársela.

Winry miraba la situación bastante preocupada cuando volteo y vio a Greed con intenciones de querer agarrarla, cerro los ojos, solo el ver ese rostro la hacia querer morir como aquella vez, pero pasaron un par de segundos donde no sintió nada cuando vio una fuerte espalda estar frente a ella, era Edward, quien golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al pelinegro haciendo que este chocara contra la pared con un fuerte sangrado en su nariz.

-no soy tan entupido como para caer dos veces ¿saben?- decía enojado- ¿te encuentras bien, hermosa?- le pregunto suavizando sus facciones a un rostro tranquilo y sereno, cosa que dejo totalmente embobada a la rubia quien lo abrazo inmediatamente.

Tanto Ling como el bigotudo observaban la tierna escena con alegría.

- ¡que hermoso!- decía irónicamente cierta pelinegra quien miraba a ambos rubios con rabia, Edward la miraba con odio mientras la rubia estaba sorprendida de que fuera ella quien quisiera asesinarla.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron como un bólido rápidamente hacia donde estaba la mujer, esta los miro con asco al ver su condición decepcionante.

Al parecer tendré que retirarme- y dicho esto lanzo una bola de humo, cuando esta se disipo los tres habían desaparecido del recinto.

¡demonios!, son como tres malditos bichos!- vocifero el rubio fastidiado

-por ahora lo mas importante es que la señorita Winry esta a salvo- agrego el pelinegro

Todos volvieron al sótano a verificar que los demás estuvieran bien y así fue.

/

Ambos hombres se encontraban siendo sanados por las sirvientas del palacio, estas les colocaban a ambos ungüentos y medicinas naturales para que se recuperaran mientras Dante los miraba enojada.

-realmente son increíbles, incluso con el plan mas elaborado fallan, no puedo creer lo incompetentes que son los dos- les reprochaba la pelinegra, ambos hombres las miraban con odio cuando Greed dijo- es muy fácil decirlo cuando solo te quedas a ver sin hacer nada-

Esto hizo que la chica se retirara de la habitación enojada…

/

Pasaron dos días desde todos esos eventos, al parecer todo en la casa había vuelto a la normalidad al menos por el momento.

Un Edward se encontraba cortando leña en el bosque, era un trabajo agotador por lo que se despojo de su camisa para así evitar acalorarse, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba otorgando una excelente vista a cierta pelirosada.

-¡mmm...!, aun sigues igual de delicioso sin importar cuanto pelees y te enojes-

El joven dejo el hacha para mirarla con cara fastidiada

¡Vamos Rose!, ¿a que juegas?, te he dicho mil veces que no me interesas, yo amo a Winry y no la dejare por ti, ¿desde cuando me miras de esta forma?, de verdad deberías de fijarte en alguien mas-

-¡no!, a mi el único que me interesa eres tu, así que luchare por tenerte- le reto la joven con determinación.

El hombre prefirió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo mientras la mujer lo veía en forma lujuriosa

-¡Rose!, ¡joder!, vete a molestar a alguien mas, maldición!-

En ese mismo instante Winry salía con un hermoso pastel de vainilla en un plato.

esto es para ti- dijo la chica feliz

El muchacho se dirigió hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso sorpresivo a la rubia quien lo recibió avergonzada y alegre al mismo tiempo mientras Rose los miraba con odio en especial a la chica.

Tomo un trozo de pastel a la boca y exclamo-¡esta delicioso!, dale mis felicitaciones a...!- pero se fijo en que la joven estaba toda manchada de crema y harina- retiro lo dicho, felicidades te quedo delicioso, mi hermosa flor- esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara al máximo y musitara un bajito gracias a su esposo.

/

Ya era de noche y Winry decidió quedarse en la habitación de Catherine junto con Alphonse quien se hallaba durmiendo en una de las camas, ambas durante el tiempo que había pasado se volvieron amigas.

La joven de ojos verdes se cepillaba su hermoso y suave cabello rubio mientras hablaba con la princesa.

¿así que realmente están enamorados?- le pregunto la ojiverde a la otra rubia

-pues si- respondió sonrojada la joven Rockbell, miro a la otra chica de manera tímida

-perdona la indiscreción pero si ustedes son esposos me imagino que ambos ya han tenido relaciones-

La ojiazul bajo la mirada sonrojándose súbitamente, la otra la miro juguetonamente.

supongo que eso es un si, ¡vaya! Y tan pequeñita que eres- le comento sorprendida

pues si pero lo que cuenta es que el me quiere y yo a el, pero cuéntame de ti- le devolvió.

-pues yo me estoy viendo con havoc un conde que vive en otro reino, el solo recordarlo es un sueño, suele venir a verme a diario, es tan hermoso, de verdad, me adora un montón yo lo adoro a el-

aja pero ¿acaso ustedes…?-

pues si claro, obviamente, jejeje es bastante bueno-

La Rockbell la miro totalmente sorprendida por lo extrovertida que era.

- aunque algo que me ha tocado el corazón es saber que los casaron en contra de su voluntad-

Winry le sonrío tristemente- pues si pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando el uno al otro-

La ojiesmeralda solo le sonrío y siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que se durmieron.

/

Edward se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, no pegaba ojo, solo se mantenía alerta por si alguno de esos malditos se atrevía a aparecer de nuevo pero el sueño empezó a vencerlo y se quedo dormido.

Se encontraba boca arriba cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse la puerta despacio y dejar ver a una hermosa doncella con una ligera bata de dormir quien la cerro tras de si y se monto encima del apuesto rubio, este al sentir un gran peso encima se despertó de golpe descubriendo que se hallaba totalmente desnudo sintiendo un calor abrazador en su zona baja.

-¡que diablos!- vocifero sofocado el rubio-¡Rose!, quítateme de encima- haciendo que la pelirosada se viera obligada a retirarse bastante frustrada. El muchacho se coloco sus pantalones de nuevo.

-¡¿ no ves que estaba ocupada?-

-¡estas loca!, de verdad ya perdiste toda la cordura que te quedaba, ¡¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?-grito el chico despertando a todo ser que estuviera descansando

En la habitación ambas chicas dormían cuando se despertaron de repente.

-¿Winry escuchaste eso?-

-¡si!- asintió la chica-¿será que?- comento asustada

-averigüémoslo - dijo la ojiverde

/

Ambos jóvenes discutían cuando Amstrong, Pinako y Ling aparecieron

-¿pero que esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunto la anciana desconcertada al ver tal escena, mientras ambos hombres hacían lo mismo confundidos.

- ¡no es lo que parece!, Rose fue quien se ha aparecido en mi habitación-

- eso no es cierto, Edward fue quien me invito a pasar la noche aquí- mintió la morena.

-¡¿Qué?- grito el Elric colérico- ¿acaso estas enferma?-

En ese mismo instante Winry y Catherine se internaban a la escena cuando…

- Edward no niegues lo que estaba sucediendo ambos nos estábamos amando con fervor- dicho esto lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso con muchísima pasión.

Sintió como su corazón se hacia pedazos y dejaban un triste vacío, lagrimas y mas lagrimas rodearon sus ojos, se adentro mas en la habitación y mirando al joven con ojos llorosos le encaro.

- Winry yo…- iba a proseguir pero una gran y dolorosa bofetada le impidió continuar.

La chica los miro a ambos llorando cuando salio corriendo de allí, seguida por Catherine para ver como estaba.

Los demás se retiraron sin decir nada , era mejor que ambos rubios resolvieran sus problemas entre ellos.

Y de nuevo solo quedaron la castaña y el rubio

-hace frío, creo que me quedare aquí- sentándose en la cama con atrevimiento

-lárgate…- le musito el chico

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto divertida la joven

-¡te dije que te largaras!- grito al tiempo que lanzaba un florero al piso con rabia, esto asusto a la mujer quien se retiro del cuarto de inmediato dejando al rubio solo, este solo se volvió a acostar, ideando una forma de recibir el perdón de la chica.

Continuara…

Jejeje este es un regalo de año nuevo =) espero sea de su agrado lol


	22. Sentimientos a flor de piel

Uuuf vuelvo con otra actualización espero sea de su agrado ;) , jiji ando inspirada estos meses

**Cap 23: sentimientos a flor de piel**

¡es un idiota!-grito la joven rubia llena de ira por lo que momentos antes presencio, realmente estaba dolida, podía haber esperado cualquier cosa pero el que su esposo se estuviera besando con Rose era el colmo, aunque pensándolo bien ya empezaba a conocer la verdadera personalidad de esa mujer, inocente en apariencias pero una verdadera arpía en sus adentros. Catherine la consolaba, realmente quería hacer sentir a su amiga mejor.

-Winry, cálmate, por que mejor no descansas un poco y mañana tratas de hablar con Edward y aclarar todo- ella también intuía que la chica de pelo rosa fue quien provoco todo.

La ojiazul solo la miro ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la ojiverde, empezando a empaparlo con lágrimas de rabia.

Luego de que Edward la echara de la habitación, se sentía indignada, en verdad quería desquitarse y hasta ver morir a esa chica, no sabia que tanto le veía el Elric a esa mosca muerta que se hacia la inocente, estaba harta de que la niñita esa se interpusiera en la relación que ella tanto deseaba formar con el rubio.

Aunque era tarde, decidió salir afuera, cerca de la casa había un lago, el cual ella entendía que podía pensar mejor las cosas sentándose a la orilla de este para meditar.

**-0-**

Ambos hermanos estaban hartos de esa situación, tener que estar aguantando las órdenes de esa pelinegra a cambio de tener un mejor estilo de vida para sobrevivir dignamente.

-hermano, ¿Qué tal si le echamos un vistazo a la princesita?- sugirió Envy

-bueno pero… lo mejor será que no hagamos nada por ahora, solo ir a ver algo-

-podemos ir al lago, dicen que allí te surgen las ideas más originales en lo que sea que desees hacer-

-por eso eres el mas tonto de los dos- decía el pelinegro

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa donde se encontraban los príncipes y los demás, específicamente el lago cerca de estos.

**-0-**

**El rubio** miraba hacia el techo de manera ausente, ¿por que le tenía que estar pasando esto?, tenia que recuperar su trono que le fue robado, ahora su mujer lo odiaba por pensar que la había engañado, un sinfín de problemas que no quiso dar rienda a más, de una empezó a cerrar sus orbes doradas…

Empezó a soñar… soñar que volvía a amar a su mujercita.

_-¡Edward!-podía sentirla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo suspirando una y otra vez que lo amaba._

_Y el mas que complacido le entregaba todo su ser para provocarle placer y demostrarle su amor con todo el fervor del mundo- ¡eres hermosa y me fascinas!-le susurro a la rubia al tiempo que le mordía su lóbulo con vehemencia. _

_Empezó a penetrarla primero suave y luego con mas fuerza mientras tocaba y estrujaba sus pechos suavemente haciéndola gemir desesperada en búsqueda de mas sensaciones, sintió como llevaba sus manos a su cuello y se aferraba a el, empezando a sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos. El rubio sentía como estaba a punto de explotar._

_La fricción de sus sexos era insoportable hasta que la quinceañera llego al cielo y vio las estrellas mientras el continuaba penetrándola un par de veces mas al momento que no pudo mas y acompaño a su bella amada a ese paraíso sin regreso…_

En ese momento despertó empapado en sudor con las sabanas húmedas, tenia que resolver todos los problemas que lo aquejaban o sino juraba que se iba a volver loco por tantas situaciones…

**-0-**

La joven de cabellos rosa con café se encontraba derramando lagrimas de coraje, al no poder tener a la persona que amaba a su lado, ¿por que, ella que se encontraba deseando ese hombre tanto tiempo, no podía tenerlo, se aparece esa niñita de pronto y se lo arrebata cruelmente? Quería encontrar una forma de poder quitar ese obstáculo de su vida, poder tener al Elric para ella sola, siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un pisadas en el pasto, se alarmo bruscamente buscando el origen de ese sonido…

- no pensé que íbamos a tener compañía- comento una voz que a ella le resulto conocida

La joven se levanto de donde estaba y se disponía a correr pero se encontró siendo detenida por ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?, no vinimos a hacerte nada, solo queremos hablar- la ¨calmo¨ el pelinegro empezando a sentarla en el pasto, mientras esta se dejaba hacer aun desconfiada de lo que ambos pudieran hacerle.

-a ver y ¿Qué hacia una hermosa joven sola aquí afuera?- le preguntaba el peliverde haciendo sonrojar a la chica

¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!-le evadía la mujer

Vamos no seas así, cuéntanos,- convencía el de dientes afilados

La joven aun seguía sin confiar en ellos pero que mas daba no importaba si se los contaba después de todo.

es que…quisiera poder tener a alguien que hace tiempo deseo- dijo la mujer sin abundar mucho en su respuesta al momento que ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre si no comprendiendo la situación, le dirigieron una mirada confundida de su parte.

lo único que tienen que saber es que quiero eliminar a la esposa de mi señor, para tenerlo solo para mi!-

espera- comenzó el peliverde- ¿quieres eliminar a Winry Elric?- la chica asintió segura.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a mirar ahora que tenían una forma más sencilla de poder realizar su estratagema de manera exitosa.

-mira, si deseas podemos aliarnos para eliminar a esa niña- le sugirió el peliverde sin ningún tapujo.

La mujer empezó a dudar terriblemente, en verdad ¿se atrevería a llegar tan bajo para conseguir el amor de Edward?. pero es que el afecto hacia el era algo irreal, era como una necesidad básica, como el agua para vivir.

Después de varios minutos de pensar y pensar al final acepto, ahora era una mas en el clan para acabar con la vida de la joven.

**-o-**

¿Qué les pareció?, me dicen sus opiniones mediante un lindo y bello review por favor =)

Realmente a Win se les pondrán las cosas mas difíciles de por las que si ya tiene xD

Cuidense. Besitos Wined-16


End file.
